


The Wizard Son of Sparda

by ObsessedObserver1_1



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, No Slash, They're 11 years old why would there be romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedObserver1_1/pseuds/ObsessedObserver1_1
Summary: Dante, the eleven years old son of the legendary Sparda, is living in an orphanage when a half-giant gives him a letter that says he has been accepted into Hogwarts. Dante finds out that Sparda is not the only famous person in his bloodline. How will he cope at Hogwarts? Or better yet, how will Hogwarts cope with him?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted some time ago on fanfiction.net and I thought, why not post it here as well?

A wizardry School.

Dante had yet to come to term with that concept. For one thing, and that was a strong reason, he didn't appreciate his mother being called a 'witch'. The word itself sounded evil, and he repeatedly shut out the voice in his head that reminded him he had no way to complain, being half-devil and all.

Son of a demon and a wi- scratch that, magical woman. Dante supposed that was ample reason for his and his twin's eccentrics.

Thinking of Vergil always brought that pang in his chest that three years had done little to sooth. In here, the orphanage, he was looked upon as either the spawn of the devil himself (teachers and bullies), or a superhero (bullied children). The only exception had been his brother, the only child equal to his talents and sheer power. And he had to go and kill himself in show-off of heroics.

Yeah, he never thought he'd say it, but he missed the brat.

_Your sheer idiocy never ceases to amaze me, brother. Sentiments cannot-_

"Shut the hell up, Verge." Dante growled to the monotonous voice in his head, and then realized he had spoken aloud.

"Sorry?" his roommate frowned at him.

"Nothing." Dante waved a hand dismissively. Their room was in the second floor of the old orphanage, with cracks and holes in the ceiling, plaster peeling off of walls. Dante absent-mindedly studied the faded gray of the plasters. Once it must have been white. Like their cottage in the small, quiet village at the foot of the mountain. The sun used to shine over the red tiles when he sparred with Vergil in the lawn. Late afternoon, the diminishing rays would fall on the armchairs just beside the flower beds, his father would be standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back as he analyzed their moves, and leaning forward on one of the chairs, hands gripping the handles in excitement and shouting encouragements would be his….

"Okay there, Tony?"

Dante shook himself off, angrily wiping at his eyes. Fool that he was to even think of such things…"Fine. Just got carried away."

A sympathetic look. Everyone here were orphans, they understood the pain memories caused. For some reason, that bothered Dante. Sympathy helped when one wanted to move on, not when one wanted to just lock himself away and hate fate for placing him in this position. They all thought they understood. Dante knew they'd never understand. They'd never know what it was like to be _different _and then having the only persons who _knew_ taken away forever.

And he knew nobody in the wizardry world would understand him either. Not completely, they were _humans._ But he also knew he had to strengthen his powers, be it magical or demonic, in order to survive.

Which was why he had said 'yes' to the giant guy that came this morning.

_Flashback:_

_Dante frowned as he did a back flip effortlessly, but failed to get the sword in a straight arc in mid-air. He was deep inside the 'mini-forest', as Dante had taken to call it, behind the orphanage. It was a new moon night, so no chance of being seen, but only a half hour until dinner began. He had to get this move right before then. A shadowy demon was lurking about the area, one that he was going to hunt down tonight. This one never got down in the ground, so he had to use moves in mid-air._

_Getting a half-arc before he was down on the ground, he was going up again when he heard motorbike in the vicinity. A second later, his superior hearing clearly heard the words, "I have a message for Tony Redgrave."_

_He swung himself up through the branches of the tallest tree, crouching behind some leaves. He looked down._

_A giant was talking with the head of the orphanage. It seemed to be male, with big beards and a baggy overcoat, holding a big umbrella. The headmaster was just up to its stomach length, so a fitting thing to compare its height was the growing apple tree beside it._

_A demon was Dante's first guess. He gripped his sword, ready to fight if it came down to it. His mother had already given her life for him; he wasn't going to let any more people die in his place._

_A moment later, he let out a sigh of relief. Demons capable of assuming human form wouldn't give out letters in his name. And that was exactly what that giant was doing._

_"I'll send for him." The headmaster was saying. "He's in the hostel."_

_Dante jumped all the way down, landing in a crouch. He had to be back in the room._

_Dante was still panting as the woman walked into his room._

_"There's a gentleman looking for you, Tony." She said. "Come with me."_

Gentleman,_ Dante mentally scoffed. _Maybe I could call him that…if I was a dinosaur back at Jurassic Park. Haven't this guy ever heard of razors? No, check that, this one needs a sword…one as big as Rebellion.

But no way I'm gonna lend him…

_He stepped through the entry to the Headmaster's office to see an interesting sight._

_The headmaster was staring in horror at his broken desk, and the giant was waving his hands frantically._

_"Didn' mean ter do that, lemme fix it, c'mon, stand aside…"_

_The headmaster clutched a broken piece almost in a protective way, eyes wide as saucers. He was sweating._

_Dante was having too much fun seeing their stern sir so cowed to just barge in, but the woman beside him interrupted them by announcing Dante's presence._

_The man looked so relieved. "Ah, Tony, come right on in." he said. "Mr. Hagrid, this is Tony Redgrave."_

_The giant – Hagrid, smiled in what he probably hoped would be reassuring._

_"Rubeus Hagrid." He said, holding out a hand. "Keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts."_

_Dante raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms silently. The giant withdrew his hand, looking a bit disappointed. Dante didn't care. He wasn't going to break his hand over this._

_"This is fer yeh." Hagrid said with a small smile, handing the letter out. Dante flipped it open, scanning it quickly._

** _Dear Mr. Redgrave,_ **

** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Professor Minerva McGonagall_ **

** _Deputy Headmistress_ **

_There were some papers attached. It described the things he'd need to take._

_"I'm going to a wizardry school?" Dante asked in disbelief._

_"Of course. And I'm 'ere to get yeh the things yer gonna need."_

_Dante scoffed. "And why would I wanna go?"_

_The giant looked really surprised at his words. "Why won't yeh? Yeh don't wanna learn magic?"_

_"That's what they're gonna teach me? Sorry pal, I don't do pointy hat-tricks."_

_Now he looked angry. "Yer a half-blood, right? Yer parents never told yeh that yeh need to learn magic?"_

_Dante pointed a finger at him. "My parents are dead, dude. Maybe they-" he stopped mid-sentence._

_"Did anyone named Eva come to this school? Some 20 years ago?" he suddenly felt guilty for not remembering his mother's maiden name. It was something along the lines of 'Dunderbore', impossible. 'Dumbertone'? Not likely._

_The giant stared. "Eva Dumbledore?"_

_That's what it was!_

_"Yeah, yeah! Dumbledore! You knew her?"_

_"She was a good friend o' mine. Died some three years ago."_

_Dante snorted mirthlessly. "Believe me, I know. So she was at that school?"_

_"Yeah. But….what's that to yeh?"_

_"She's my mother."_

_The giant looked…really looked at him for the first time._

_"Dan-"_

_"Sir, can I talk privately?" he asked his teacher with as respectful as expression as he could muster. He had to get this guy alone for a while, and cocky words wouldn't get him there._

_The headmaster hesitated, looking uncertainly between the boy and the giant sized figure. Dante gave him a reassuring nod, and he stood from his chair, leaving the room with a simple "I'll be right outside."_

_"Dante or Vergil?" the giant finished._

_"Dante. Vergil's dead." He said bluntly, "You don't know that your friend's family's been burnt to the ground?"_

_To his surprise, the guy's eyes grew moist. "I though' yeh were all dead…" he said. "No one knew yeh survived. Not 'ven yer grandfather."_

_Dante's heart skipped a beat before starting an erratic pattern, breath coming out in short inhales and exhales. He forced himself to take a couple of deep, steadying breaths._

_"I have family? A grandfather?"_

_"Yeh. His name is Aberforth. An' a great Uncle. Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster in Hogwarts, and the finest wizard o' the century."_

_"Brilliant." He muttered. "And this whole time, I thought I had nowhere to go."_

_He hadn't meant to say it as seriously as it came out, and he certainly hadn't meant to set the guy off. But the giant burst into tears and gave him a hug that squeezed the life out of him. Dante bit his lip. If he was a human, he would've had a broken bone or two by then._

That umbrella could've come in handy now,_ he thought, as teardrops soaked into his hair._

_Finally, he pulled back, and simply breathed for a moment. The giant looked apologetic._

_"Eh, sorry."_

_"Forgiven." He gasped out. He stood, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Count me in." he said, gesturing to his letter._

End of Flashback

The choice was made, no going back. He'd have to buy some things, and then, on September 1st, he'd be off to London. Giant hadn't said why he was going to a school in London, but he guessed it was either that there was only one wizardry school, or it was because his mother's uncle was the Headmaster, or because he was actually born in England.

Maybe this would be an improvement, maybe not. He'd wait and see.

Dante threw his coat towards the hook in the corner, not bothering to check if it had flown true, he never missed. Then he lay down fully dressed on his bed and waited for his roommate to fall asleep so he could go finish the shadowy demon running amok.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Dante slowly felt for his wand in his pocket. It was there. 14 inch, dragon heartstring core. It was made of beautiful, shining ebony.

He pulled his hand back, pulling out his ticket as he looked around. Platform 9 and 3/4, there had to be someone who could point him in the right direction…

A girl's voice alerted him to the presence of a couple standing beside him. The voice was from their child, a bushy haired girl about his age.

"I know it's the right place, mom! The Professor specifically told me-" she spotted Dante with his trunk and edged closer to her parents, lowering her voice. "Come on, dad! Trust me on this!" Dante's demonic hearing picked up every word.

"It's just-" the man looked uncertain. "It's a brick wall, Hermione!"

"Oh, I know, but I've read about it in my book. The wall was enchanted by-" she stole a glance at Dante, who had his arms crossed and was making no move to hide he was listening. "Not here." She said, tugging her parents by their hands.

"No place like here." Dante said, spreading his arms wide to block their way. "Looks like we're going to the same party."

* * *

Dante sat beside the window, across from Hermione, who was struggling to heft her trunk on the top.

Dante watched her try for a full minute, before saying dryly, "You know, all you gotta do is ask."

She glared at him, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Would you help me lift the trunk?"

Figuring a 'please' would be too much to ask, Dante stood and pulled it up for her. A sigh escaped her as the trunk was settled on the top.

"Excuse me, do you mind?"

A boy was standing in the doorway, with a faint blush coloring his cheeks as if he had just done something bad as he gestured to the seat. "Actually-"

Hermione waved him in. "It was your seat before we came here, right?" she said, waving a hand towards the third trunk that was already placed on the top. "I can leave if you want." She said.

"No, no, no!" the boy's blush deepened. "It's okay. You can sit here."

Hermione smiled a bit to ease the boy's discomfort, and Dante patted the seat next to him, edging close to the window to make space.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said once the boy was settled. "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom." The boy said. Dante coughed to hide a laugh.

Hermione's glare turned on him as Neville blushed even more.

"Tony Redgrave." Dante introduced himself, not bothered one bit about the glare.

Hermione still fumed for a moment, before turning to Neville and resuming her conversation with him. Dante found himself staring out the window, suddenly feeling lonely. If Vergil was still here, maybe they'd be in this school together. He could imagine Eva beaming, and even his father, whom he had never really forgiven for leaving them, was there in his vision, smiling with an arm wrapped around their mother as the twins walked in the station, side by side and grinning at each other-

"Which house do you want to get sorted in?"

Dante was startled out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice. He looked to find Neville and her staring at him expectantly. Dante stared back with a puzzled look.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" she elaborated.

Dante resumed his blank stare. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Haven't you read anything? Hogwarts has four houses! We'll be sorted into them in the sorting ceremony, according to our inner abilities."

That got his interest. "Which for which?"

"Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal-" Dante mentally ticked that one out of the possible houses for him, "Ravenclaw for the intelligent-" that didn't seem his type, either, "Slytherin for the cunning."

"I think I'll go with Griff- the first one." Dante said, shrugging.

Hermione lit up. "Me too! I think it'll be a good one."

"So," Dante crossed his legs at the ankles, "How are they gonna know who's got what abilities?"

"That was not stated in the book, but it did say Gryffindor had set a system in place-"

"Wait, wait, I thought Griffin core was a _house_?"

Hermione gave him a cool look. "It's Gryffindor, and you don't know the four founders of Hogwarts?"

"Well…"_ Gotta be it, four houses named after four founders._"Griffin boar, Huff and Puff-"

It was Neville this time who coughed to hide a laugh. Hermione didn't look so pleased.

"Godric _Gryffindor,_ Helga _Hufflepuff_!"

Dante waved it away dismissively. "Raccoonclaw-"

"Rowena _Ravenclaw_."

"-and Shimmering."

Neville laughed out loud before sending an apologetic glance at Hermione. Dante winked at him.

Hermione was giving Dante a scathing look. "SLYTHERIN!" she cried in exasperation. "Salazar Slytherin!"

"Whatever. Get a sense of humor, will you?"

Hermione turned her head away to stare outside, her glare redirected at the window glass.

"Anyway, so they made this place?"

"Yes." She said coldly, turning her nose up. "Forgive me if I don't find insulting four of the greatest wizards and witches of all time 'funny'."

Dante sighed, running a hand through his hair. _How much longer till Ho- What the…?_

He grasped at the slimy thing over his head with his fingers, frowning as he pulled it down. Neville lunged at his hand, snatching the toad out of his grasp.

"Trevor! You shouldn't be jumping around and disturbing Mr. Redgrave like that!"

"Just Tony, thank you." Dante said distractedly. "Wait, this is yours?"

"Yeah! Isn't he cute?"

Dante groaned inwardly, burying his face in his hands. "You gotta be kidding me."

Hermione reached out and cradled the toad. "Yeah, he's cute!" she stammered, poorly hiding her disgust. Neville didn't notice, though, and smiled shyly.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a fat woman asked them, pushing a tray full of food.

Dante was suddenly reminded of the gold coins jiggling in his pocket. His mother had left him a fortune at Gringotts, the wizard bank.

He grinned. "Got any pizza?"

The woman shook her head. Dante's smile faded. "Strawberry sundae?"

"No, sorry, dear. Come over here, pick what you want."

Now a scowl in place, Dante walked over, but it faded as he saw all the food. He grinned again. "I'm starved!"

* * *

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans?"

"Every flavor." Hermione confirmed for Dante. "There's Chocolate, Peppermints, Onion…."

Dante grimaced at the last part. "So basically, the good and the bad."

"Yeah. You gotta take a gamble." Neville chimed in.

Dante hesitated for a moment, before reaching down and taking a bean, popping it into his mouth. _My first ever try at gambling…_

He spat it out a moment later, coughing. "That's just my rotten luck." He said. "Rotten tomatoes."

Hermione smirked. "That's what you get for making fun of Great Wizards."

It was Dante's turn at glaring at her. "So you're gonna get a delicious flavor for worshipping the ground they walk on? A bunch of _dead _old farts can't change food scent."

Hermione kept her eyes on his as she pulled out a bean, tasted it and chewed at it with a smile. "Chocolate."

Dante flopped back on his chair with a sigh. _My first ever at gambling couldn't have been worse…_

"You do have bad luck." Neville said. "There's a lot of good flavors in this box."

"How can you tell?" Dante asked.

"By the colors!" Neville answered as if it was obvious.

Dante whipped his head around to look at Hermione, who smiled serenely.

"That's why you should read books." She declared.

"I'll pass." Dante grumbled, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Actually….only a few handfuls can be told by colors…Oh no!" Neville exclaimed. Hermione jumped.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Trevor's gone!" Neville shook Dante by the arm. "Can you move over a bit?"

Dante bit back a sarcastic remark as he said as politely as he could manage, "If he was under me, I would've known."

Hermione had already finished looking under and over the seats. "He's not in the compartment." She said. "Don't worry, Neville, I'll bring him back." She moved out.

Dante sat up with a yawn. "How dramatic." He said under his breath. "Rescue mission, huh? You're gonna need a hero here… I'm in."

* * *

He checked a few compartments before coming to one where three boys were sitting.

"Hey," he called, "Did you see a toad?"

A silver haired boy looked up. "Why, if it isn't the cast out American!"

Dante stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"You know, the boy rejected by the American ministry. What, you don't even know? What about those freakish powers for which they cast you out? Or maybe you don't know about that, either?

He laughed, the other two laughing along with him in a monotonous rhythm.

Dante narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was going to find out. But all of that would have to wait.

"Too bad you don't have any powers, freakish or normal, huh?" he said with a nonchalant air. "That's why you have to keep those idiots with you at all times."

The boy flushed in anger. "Watch your mouth, tourist."

"Anything to keep my eyes off your ugly nose."

"Crabbe, Goyle!"

The two boys lunged at him on command. Dante deftly ducked and their heads collided. The two slumped to the floor.

He shook his head in comic resignation at their skills and looked up at the boy who had been talking. The boy was backed up, suddenly looking scared. Dante smiled in a friendly way that didn't quite reach his eyes. "That wasn't a particularly nice beginning, but we can just start over. Tony Redgrave. A pleasure to meet you…?"

The boy drew himself up, his eyes now glinting in anger. "Wait till my father hears of this, scoundrel. He'll send you back to whatever place you've come from!"

Dante snorted. "Daddy's boy, right? Well, if he can really put up with all of your whining then he's gotta be a formidable force. Whatever, do as you please!" he left the compartment, smirking to himself as he stepped over Crabbe and Goyle's slumped forms. He estimated they would be back to normal in a few minutes.

This incident was definitely the best thing that happened to him since he had gotten on the train. Suddenly Hogwarts didn't seem so boring anymore.

He stuck his head in the next compartment. "Anyone seen a toad?"

* * *

He had finished searching his part of the compartments when Hermione came back with Neville, looking excited. She already had her school robes on, and Dante groaned.

_What a joke…_he thought, staring at the black robes. He had known the moment he had bought the school robe that wizards and witches had poor fashion sense, but actually seeing it on someone…

"Found the toad?" he asked.

Hermione tilted her head towards Neville. The boy was cradling his toad in his hand. He looked even more excited than Hermione did.

"Tony, Harry Potter is in this train!" he cried. "We'll be in the same year!"

"Who's that?"

Neville's eyes grew as round as his face. "You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

Dante shrugged. "Potters aren't my type. Gunsmiths, on the other hand…"

Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing the skin between her eyebrows, finally looking defeated. "Don't bother. One thing though: are you a muggleborn?"

"A _what?"_

"Nevermind!" she exclaimed. "You're hopeless!"

"Muggleborns are wizards with non-magical parents." Neville supplied helpfully.

"Oh." Dante said. "My father wasn't a wizard, but my mother was a witch, if that's what you're asking."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said. Dante realized his use of past tense had given it away that his parents were dead.

He waved it off. "No probs. What about you?" he added in an attempt to shift the unwanted attention.

Hermione shrugged a bit. "Muggleborn." she said. "My parents were very excited when they learned I was going to a wizardry school, though."

"Oh." Dante looked at Neville.

"My parents are wizard and witch." He said softly. Dante looked at him more intently. There was a hint of sadness in his tone…..

"I'd say you should change into your robes. We're getting close." Hermione interrupted.

"Tell me again when we arrive." Dante said coolly, inwardly shuddering at the thought of wearing the clown dress. And the black hat….

His esteem of the wizards was getting lower by the second.

* * *

Dante got in the same boat as Hermione, Neville and a big girl with black hair. The water beneath them was like crystal, and he dipped his hand in the water, laughing lightly as it cut through the current.

"There are dangerous beings in the lake." Hermione warned. "I've read about them-"

Dante smirked devilishly, drawing his hand back and-

_SPLASH!_

Hermione yelped in surprise as the water hit her face, and quickly reached with both her hands to wipe her eyes, dropping the lantern in the process. It disappeared in the water with a splash; Neville cried out in surprise as the water soaked his robes. The boat would've been bathed in darkness, were it not for the light coming from the other boats.

Dante was laughing. Hard. "Serves you right!" he gasped. "C'mon girl, live a little!"

Hermione angrily pulled out her wand, placing a drying charm on herself and Neville. Her eyes reflected the fire of the lanterns nearby as she turned to look at Dante.

"Look what you've done." she accused, looking around the lake. Dante turned to see everyone nearby staring at them.

He smirked. "Getting famous! This just keeps getting better and better!"

Hermione only scowled. "I really hope I don't get in the same House as you."

"Hey!" Dante protested. "Whatever House you get into, you're not gonna find another boy as handsome as me."

"And as irritating." she said. "I hope so, at least."

Dante shrugged. "Well, unlike you, I like to live in a lively manner."

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman on top of the staircase greeted them all, looking at them over the top of her glasses. She was wearing a deep green robe, and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Dante had the impression, out of nowhere, that this was probably the Deputy Headmistress, McGongall. The one who wrote the letters.

Dante frowned a bit as Neville pressed into his side, obviously nervous. Not only him, in fact the whole crowd was pale, looking around nervously, sticking close to each other.

_What's the big deal?_

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly," said Professor McGonagall, "but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

_Just get on to it, grams…_

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Dante's absolutely messed up hair. Dante stared back coolly; her eyes hardened before she turned her gaze to the others.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly."

As soon as the professor was gone, Hermione began muttering about all the spells she had learned and wondering which one would be needed. Dante rolled his eyes and stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small headphone and placing it over his ears.

"You can't bring that in-"

"They're not gonna kick me out for this." Dante cut her off. "And they won't even know which house to cut points from."

His loud voice had attracted attention, but Dante didn't care. Instead he tapped his fingers on his other palm, waiting for the rock song. It didn't come.

He frowned and looked down. The device wasn't working.

Hermione gave him a haughty look. "Electronics doesn't work here." She said by way of explanation.

Dante scowled. "Wizards are weirdos."

Then he turned to watch the decorations of the Entrance Hall. He couldn't really bring himself to care about the sorting, and certainly couldn't imagine himself failing a test of bravery. The last time he did that was three long years ago. He could still remember that, huddled in the hole in the wall, pale and trembling as he felt the whole house shake….

Fearful screams brought him back to the present. He looked up to see about twenty ghosts gliding in through a wall, conversing amongst themselves, not even noticing the students.

"Fogive and Forget." A fat, short ghost was saying, "I say we should give him a chance-"

"Hey, no one ever told you it's rude to ignore people?" Dante called, pulling down his headphone and stuffing it back in his pocket. "The least you can do is to introduce yourselves."

All the ghosts turned to him as one. Dante didn't have to look to know the other students had taken a step back. The ghosts weren't really bad looking, let alone menacing. Really, it seemed impossible to be afraid of them when the most harm they could probably do was going straight through one's body, which couldn't really damage.

The ghost who was talking laughed merrily at his words. The laugh was nothing like what the horror stories would suggest, it sounded perfectly human. "New students!" he said, still smiling. "We did not see you, young ones. I apologize for that. I'm Friar-"

"Fat Friar, if you don't mind." said another ghost, wearing a ruff and tights.

"Thank you, Nearly Headless Nick." The other one said, but his smile remained, "I'm the Hufflepuff House ghost."

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service." said the other one with a pointed glance at his friend. "Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Haunted Houses?" Dante adopted a panicked expression. "Are there ghosts on the other house too?"

"Of course!" Nick said happily, completely missing the joke. "The other's are Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House ghost, and-"

"Move along now." McGonagall was back. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Nice meeting you!" The Friar called before he disappeared with the rest. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

After the ghosts were all gone, McGonagall faced the students. "Now form a line, and follow me."

* * *

"These aren't real ceilings." Hermione said as they moved through the crowd, back in her lecture mood. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about them, in Hogwarts: A history."

Dante didn't answer her, but had to admit, the school was more impressive than any other structure he'd seen. He took in the thousands of lightened candles, the ceiling that looked like the sky and the sheer size of the hall. The older students were already at the tables. Dante guessed the four tables were for the four Houses; he could see the banners over them. If he had to pick, he would've chosen the red one, if only because it was his favorite color and lion seemed preferable to otters, birds or snakes.

They reached the table, and Professor McGongall stopped beside a tool with a worn looking hat on it, which soon began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me…"_

Dante fidgeted, his hand itching to throw something and knock off the stool. The hat had a horrible voice. But something told him the lot at the stuff table wouldn't like that.

_"…There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;"_

_Dante was already sure he had found his House, minus the chivalry._

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The room burst into applause. Dante snorted. "Talk about hat-tricks."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, pulling out a large scroll. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl stumbled over to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dante kept an ear out for his own name, while he scanned the staff table. His gaze fell on the headmaster's chair first.

"Is that Albus Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back.

_That's my mother's uncle? _Dante took the guy in. They had only one thing in common….the silver-white hair. As the Headmaster's warm blue eyes fell on Dante's icy ones, the former's eyes softened, and he gave a nod of acknowledgement. For whatever reason, this guy recognized him even though Dante never remembered meeting him.

'We got a hundred things to talk about.'Dante mouthed. Dumbledore nodded back, signifying he understood.

The sorting continued as Dante continued to size up the other staff, noting that the two boys that had tried to pick a fight with him were sorted into Slytherin. The two brutes were named 'Vincent Crabbe' and 'Gregory Goyle'.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione ran over, sitting on the tool and placing the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled broadly, jumping off and sitting at the selected table. Dante noted Gryffindor was the House with the red and golden banner, and the symbol of a lion.

_Yeah, I can definitely live in that house…_

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville tripped over his own feet in his haste. Laughter sounded all over, and Dante was certain that both the Slytherins and Ravenclaws looked actually relieved when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The silver haired boy he'd met earlier on the train swaggered up to the table, and put on the hat, which didn't wait a second before shouting, "Slytherin!"

Dante watched him join his lackeys on the table, who looked healthy enough by then. He shrugged, and decided to occupy himself by staring at the ghosts. A bloodied ghost sat at the Slytherin table, looking decidedly ghostly. Blank, haunting stare, cold face. _Bloody Baron…name fits!_

On the Ravenclaw table was a female ghost. Dante had to give it to her: She was good looking. Her eyes were sad, and she sat without a word. Nick didn't get the chance to tell him what the Ravenclaw ghost's name was, he remembered. Either way, these two Houses looked somewhat reserved, the Slytherins even a bit unhappy.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall suddenly fell silent. Dante turned his head to see everyone focusing on the boy now walking to the hat. Then whispers broke out everywhere. Two redheads were already on their feet at the Gryffindor table. They looked exactly alike, so Dante guessed them to be identical twins.

A relatively ordinary looking boy with big glasses was settling on the top of the stool. As he pulled it on, his hair was pushed back a bit, and a lightning shaped scar could be seen on his forehead.

"It's him!" several voices whispered.

"He's the one!"

Dante raised his eyebrows. The hat was perfectly silent. Maybe Harry's messy hair was a much more comfortable place than the cold stool.

A whole minute the students waited with bated breath. Dante was finally making up his mind to cry, "Did I go deaf or everyone else mute?" when the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The noise that followed was nearly enough to really deafen him. The twins screamed, "We got POTTER! We got POTTER!" and the other Gryffindors were also jumping up and down, making room for Harry to sit.

Nick the ghost patted Harry's hand, from the looks of it, the boy didn't enjoy the contact.

Dante shrugged to himself, and continued his surveys of the Hall until:

"Redgrave, Tony!"

Dante saw Dumbledore and Hagrid both straighten. He walked forward, sat on the tool and pulled on the hat.

"Hm. Very difficult. Two very different sides inside, one ambitious, but the other one exact opposite, a pure heart and boundless courage-" Why's it talking so loudly?

'Hey,' Dante whispered mentally, 'Can the whole room hear you?'

"Eh? No, of course not. Now, these are very conflicting, these two sides, constantly battling for dominance. But the latter of them seems to be more prominent, and I can see you want to keep it that way, so the best choice should be….Ah, yes, I know…."

The hat paused before shouting loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dante smiled in genuine delight, standing and making his way to the table where the students were now cheering. The hat had declared his human side as the dominating one, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He shook hands with a tall boy with a 'P' badge, whose hair was a fiery red. He introduced himself as 'Percy Weasley'. He could see the identical twins, also Weasleys, probably, cheering. He sat next to Hermione, opposite Nick. The ghost smiled at him and reached out to pat his hand. Dante tried to grasp it. His hand went straight through, leaving his skin cold as ice.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Forgiven." said the ghost. "It's good to see you here. Then again, not many first years have the courage to talk to ghosts…I thought you might be in here."

"Why's that? You people seem a merry lot."

Nick gave a surprised chuckle. "Well…thanks."

Dante turned to Hermione after that. "Now I'm interested." He murmured. "Who the hell is Harry Potter?"

Hermione frowned at him, motioning to her side, where Dante just noticed that said person was sitting.

"It's not like we're badmouthing him." Dante said dismissively. "So who is he?"

"The Boy Who Lived." Neville supplied. He was sitting to the left of Hermione.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dante ignored the cry, frowning at Neville. "Got the tense wrong, buddy. The boy still 'lives'."

A snicker caught his attention. He realized it came from Harry Potter. He noted the action; the boy was probably more interesting than met the eye.

"Harry Potter is-" Dante had to force his ears to listen to Hermione, "-the boy who was targeted by You-Know-Who-"

"Actually, I don't." Dante interrupted. Harry chuckled again.

"-But his spell rebounded off his forehead. Harry Potter still has a lightning bolt shaped scar where the spell had hit him."

"That doesn't explain a thing, you know that, right?"

Hermione tried again. "The Dark Lord-"

"Mundus?"

Hermione, for the first time, gave a blank look. "Who?"

"Nobody. Who's the Dark Lord?"

"You don't say his name!" Neville said, wincing. "He's the darkest wizard of the century!"

"That bad looking?"

Hermione cuffed him upside the head. "Ow! What the-"

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, though. "His name's Voldemort." He said quietly.

Dante raised his eyebrows. "Voldemort isn't a bad name." he said loudly.

Gasps echoed all around. Neville slapped his hands over his ears.

"Don't say that, Tony!"

"Why the hell not?" Dante asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Hermione murmured, looking really scared, though it was probably because she didn't want to draw attention. "Don't say that!"

Dante shrugged. "Whatever you say." He said. "Oldy Voldy, then."

Harry snorted with laughter. "I can-" he began.

"Sparda, Vergil!"

Dante's heart skipped a beat. _What…? Impossible! Vergil is dead…right?_

But there he was, walking up calmly, white hair pushed back, cold eyes fixed on the hat.

Neville gasped. "Tony?" he asked. "He looks just like-"

Dante snapped his jaws shut, aware that he had his mouth open. "He's my twin." He whispered, suddenly feeling weak at the knees. The hall became blurry in front of his eyes, and he lowered his head, angrily swiping at his eyes.

_Not now, not now… _he chided himself, suppressing his overwhelming urge to simply run over and put his arms around clenched his fists,_ don't go weak, you can talk to him later…don't make a scene._

"You never told us you have a twin!"

"I…" Dante cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the tightness in it. "I thought he was…that is-"

The hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

Dante grimaced, watching his brother make way towards the table at the other end of the Hall. He'd have to wait even more to talk to him. He tried to catch Vergil's eye, but the boy didn't look in his direction even once.

Distantly, he heard another name called, "Weasley, Ronald."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The redheads all jumped to their feet, including Percy. Dante looked up at that and saw a redhead make his way over. They had to be brothers, he thought.

The boy took the seat between him and Percy. Dante moved over to make room and turned his attention back to his twin, who was sitting rigidly in the Slytherin table.

"That's very uncommon." he heard Nick say quietly. "Brothers are usually in the same House, but twins to be sorted into different Houses…"

"What twins?" he heard Ron ask.

"Tony, and his twin." Percy answered. "Vergil Sparda. He's been sorted into Slytherin."

Ron gasped. "What?! Tony, you sure he's your twin? Maybe he's a look-alike…"

Dante glared at him. Ron hastily looked away. "Unless he's a name-alike, yes, I'm sure."

"But he's got different last name!"

"So?"

"Ron." Harry Potter warned. "I don't think he's in the mood."

"Yeah, but come on Harry, how many twins do you see getting sorted into different Houses?"

"My sister went to Ravenclaw." said an Indian girl.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw, not Slytherin!"

Dante whipped his head around. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

It was Ron's turn to glare. "Oh, now you're interested?"

"Shh!" said Percy. "Professor Dumbledore is going to say something."

Dumbledore had his arms spread wide, like he was going to engulf all the students in a bear hug.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Is he…a bit mad?" Harry asked.

"Hell yeah." said Dante, staring. "What kind of a professor calls his students Nitwit on the first day of school?"

"He's the finest wizard of modern time!" said Percy. "But yes, he is a bit mad. And Tony, Professor Snape will most definitely call you all a 'dunderhead' on the first class. I wouldn't call him the example of good professor…Dumbledore's nothing like him, though. Potatoes, Harry?"

Dante turned to find the empty dishes now filled with food.

Incredibly, he wasn't hungry. He scooped up a few spoonfuls of potatoes, fries, roasted chicken and Yorkshire pudding onto his plate. He pushed them around for a moment, before pausing with a fry halfway to his mouth.

There was Vergil, sitting beside another silver haired boy, who looked eager to converse. Vergil wasn't talking much, finishing his food quietly. Dante swallowed, Vergil used to be just as enthusiastic about food as he did. Now he was obviously eating just to keep his stomach satisfied.

He didn't know where Vergil had been all this time; he left the night Eva had died, saying he'd avenge her, and never came back. Dante had assumed he was dead. Maybe luck hadn't been as kind to him as it had been to Dante. Maybe he didn't get to stay in an orphanage, lived on the street or something. Whatever had happened, Vergil had changed. Not for the better. Even from this distance, he could all but feel the coldness radiating off of him.

Then he looked up suddenly, and their eyes met. Dante felt his widen. Vergil's eyes were cold, like ice. They turned piercing when locked into Dante's, and it was like staring down two silver swords.

"Alright there, Tony?" It was Percy.

Dante tore his eyes away, reluctantly breaking the staring contest. He dropped his chicken fry back on the table. "Yeah, not hungry." He mumbled.

"Yeah, he's eaten a lot in the train…no offense, Tony." Neville added the last part hurriedly.

Dante waved his hand. "Pride myself on it." he said. "Oh, by the way, Percy, which one's Snape?"

"There." The prefect pointed. A hook-nosed, greasy haired man was talking with a nervous looking young man with a huge turban.

"Looks pretty nosy if you ask me." Dante observed. Percy chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you say that." he paused before adding, "Good observation, though."

"Who's the nervous chap?" Dante asked, pointing to the one talking to Snape.

"Oh, that's Professor Quirrell. He's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"Nothing much. Quirrell's going to leave this year too, no one can stay in this job for more than a year."

"Why?"

"No one knows. But that's what's been happening since my parents were here."

Dante watched the foods disappear and deserts take its place. He spared it only a glance, even when he saw the ice creams, before turning his gaze back to the Slytherin table. Vergil was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

At long last, the deserts were gone, and Dumbledore stood up

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Dante tried to catch Vergil's eye. This place was definitely going on the top of his 'places to visit' list.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"What's a prefect?" Dante whispered.

Percy stared as if it was a crime not to know.

"I was raised in the muggle world." Dante said hastily, not wanting to draw attention.

"Prefects have the honorable duty to ensure that the peace of their House is not being-"

"Ahem, Percy-" One of the twins said.

"I don't think he wanted to hear the oaths of the prefects."

Percy shot them a look. "Cut it out, Fred, George."

"Yes, Percy the Perfect Prefect." They chorused.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore, making words appear out of his wand and hover in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Dante didn't pick much of a tune, he began saying the lyrics in the rock song style, drawing a few strange glances.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare-"

He stopped right there. _Bare and full of air? No way in _hell_ I'm singing that._

He waited for it to finish, and finally Dumbledore said, "Now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Dante jumped up, broke ranks and all but ran to his brother. Vergil had stopped on the other side as well, taking in his twin. Then he turned and made to walk away.

_What did I do, now?_

He broke into a run to catch up. "Verge?" he called softly once he had reached him. "I thought you were-"

"Not now." Vergil said sharply. Dante faltered a bit, taking in his twin's expression. There was something very unwelcoming in the blue depths of his eyes.

But the warning vanished from Dante's mind as soon as Vergil had begun to leave. He grasped his brother's arm, turning him around. Vergil gave him a withering glare, making Dante take a step back, releasing the arm immediately.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked, bewildered.

"_You are, Dante._" Vergil hissed through clenched teeth, and this time he _did _walk away.

Dante stood in stunned silence for a moment. Finally, he turned to follow the other Gryffindors. As he did, his eyes caught Dumbledore's from across the Hall. The old wizard's eyes were sad.

Dante swallowed again; then hurried to catch up with the rest of the Gryffindors, falling into step beside Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked.

Dante shrugged. "What?" he asked. "We met. But their prefects were calling, so…"

"You thought he was dead, didn't you? I saw how you looked at him when he was called to the hat. You must have had a hundred things to talk about! But the two of you just…turned and walked away!"

Sighing, he said, "Look, I'm tired. Can't we just….postpone this or something?"

Hermione eyed him, chewing on her lower lip. "Okay."

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was a comfy setting, Dante thought. Decorated in red with plush armchairs, this looked like a great place to sleep in.

But Percy had other plans. He guided the first year boys to the left side, where they had to go up a spiral staircase to get to the dormitory. It, too, had plenty of red.

Dante sat on the bed and looked around. His bed was one of the middles one among the six four-posters. He would be sharing the room with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. To his left was Ron, trying to get his rat off his pillow. To his right was Neville, already snoring softly, clutching his toad to his chest. His hold was slackening, though, and Dante had a feeling the round-faced boy's panicked cries would serve as his alarm clock the next morning. Seamus and Dean were changing behind their posters.

"Great food, huh?" he heard Ron mutter. "Too bad you missed it, Tony."

"Yeah." Dante suddenly felt a surge of anger. Why would he worry over his brother when that prick didn't give a damn about him?

"Regretting it already." He answered Ron. "Wasn't worth it."

And forcefully shoving Vergil to the back of his mind, he kicked off his boots and went to sleep, not bothering to change.


	3. First Impressions

Dante woke up to panicked cries.

"Cut it out, Neville." He groaned, passing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm not Neville!" snapped the voice. Female voice.

"Hermione?" Dante lowered his hand. "What're you doing here?"

"Get up! The first class is in three hours! You haven't read a thing!"

"Hagrid's probably forgotten the letter that gave us homework _before _class." He retorted, burying his head under the pillow and pulling his blanket close.

Both were gone a second later.

"'Mione!" Dante spread out his arm and rested his head on it. "Can't a guy get some peace here? This is the boy's dormitory!"

Hermione's voice could now be heard on the other end. "Neville, up, come on. It's six o'clock already!" her voice was loads softer, Dante noted. "Oh, where's your toad?"

A creaking sound made him realize Neville was up from his bed. "Trevor? Oh no, Trevor!"

Dante stood from his bed, grabbing his blanket and pillow and sending an envious look towards the loudly snoring Ron. Then he crept out of the room, and made a beeline for the girls' dormitory. Hermione's bed was surely vacant.

He took the first step on the stair….

And fell, blankets and all, as the stairs smoothed out to form one long slide.

He could hear screams from upstairs. _Incredible…they're already up? Or maybe Hermione made them get up too…_

He set his eyes on the couch, stumbled over to the one beside the fireplace and curled up, pulling the blanket over him. His head was resting on something especially comfortable and slimy…

_Slimy?!_

He grasped the toad, dropped it to the ground and let his eyes fall closed. He was asleep in a second, red blanket blending in with the red couch and acting as camouflage.

* * *

"Tony! Oh, where'd he go?"

Hermione ran down the stairs, looking around frantically. Neville was doing the same thing, but not for Tony.

"Trevor!" he ran to the little frog and cradled it. "There you are!"

Hermione sighed loudly. "Maybe he's down to the Great Hall already." She left, Neville in tow.

* * *

Dante was woken by loud commotion.

"Merlin!" someone screamed. "What in the name of-?"

Dante pulled his blanket down from his head. It was Percy.

"You're up?" he asked blearily.

"Tony? What are you doing here? I almost sat on you!" said the prefect.

"Almost?" said a twin.

"More like, 'bounced off you'." said the other one.

"Told you that looked a bit larger-"

"But of course, you're the prefect-"

"What are you two called again?"

Percy answered Dante. "Fred and George. I'm sorry, Tony, I-"

"Okay, Fred, um….Hermione nearby?"

"No…I think."

"Okay. Then I'll just catch a bit more sle-"

"But it's breakfast time already, Tony!" said Fred(or George).

"It is?" Dante pushed off his blanket.

"Yeah, it actually started five minutes ago-"

"Wait, I think ten-"

"Fifteen-"

"Twenty-"

Dante had heard enough. He ran upstairs to get dressed.

Fred and George shared a smirk before sitting on the sofa just vacated. "Best sofa in the whole common room." said Fred.

* * *

Dante arrived at the table to find most of the students already there. He scowled, deeply, because it was obvious he hadn't been late at all.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as he took his seat next to her. "Couldn't find you anywhere."

"That was the idea." Dante retorted, buttering his toast. "What've we got today?"

"Classes? First Herbology, then Charms."

Dante nodded, before focusing on his food. To be frank, he was looking forward to class.

* * *

Professor Sprout seemed a happy little witch. She took the roll call and smiled at Harry when his was called. Dante frowned again, unable to grasp why everyone was so excited about a boy who had obviously just set foot in the school.

Once the roll call was done, she moved on to their lessons. Nothing really big, separating two kinds of herbs and placing them in the specific baskets. She said it would be needed for the infirmary, and Dante couldn't help wondering if magic healed humans faster than his own natural healing rate.

Charms was somewhat more interesting. A tiny wizard standing on books to see over his desk turned out to be the teacher, named Professor Flitwick. As he called Harry's name, he squealed and toppled over.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Very_ charming_."

Harry, sitting with him, looked downright worried though, relaxing only when Flitwick stood with the help of Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." said the tiny wizard. "Now where was I? Oh yes, roll call! And it's a pleasure to have you in class, Harry Potter! Now….yes…" and he began taking attendance again.

"Cause an explosion," Dante suggested to Harry, who had taken the seat next to him. The poor boy looked really overwhelmed by the reactions his name was causing everywhere. "I bet he won't be pleased then."

Harry laughed a bit nervously. "I wish I knew how to do even that!"

The first task looked really easy. Everyone was given a glass of water, and their task was to make the liquid move with their wand, without actually touching it. But soon, Dante realized it was actually pretty hard.

"I thought wizards were supposed to chant little rhymes?" he muttered to himself, but Harry heard.

"You're from the muggle world then? Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Hermione's a muggleborn."

"But she knows more than Ron." Harry reminded him. "She knows it all by heart."

Dante turned to see Hermione making the water slosh around. He nodded slowly.

And that was all he remembered.

"Tony! Tony, get up!"

"Hm?"

"Don't sleep in the classroom!" Hermione chided him. "The professor is leaving!"

"Oh." Dante rubbed at his eyes, stood with his bag slung over a shoulder, and began walking out.

From behind him, he could still hear Neville muttering the spell under his breath. Dante sighed, this boy was really trying to prove himself, but he didn't see the point-

A loud sound caused him to look down. His bag was torn off, and everything had fallen to the ground. Over it all was his mother's photo.

Dante knelt down quickly, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding when he checked the frame over and found it intact.

"Tony, I'm so-sorry…" Neville whispered.

"Wouldn't forgive it if this was broken." Dante began to pull up his books, tucking them under one arm. He held Eva's photo on the other one. He had brought it on a whim. He really needed his mother to be with him for some reason, maybe he was a bit nervous…

The photo was suddenly snatched out of his hands. Dante jumped up, eyes fierce as he saw Vergil holding the frame.

"Give that back." he hissed.

"You're not worthy of that." Vergil retorted. "Not when it's because of you that she's dead."

"Can you guys…excuse us for a moment?" Dante whispered to Neville, but his voice came out like a low growl. "We're having a brotherly discussion, and things are going to get personal."

Neville left. Hermione adopted a stern expression.

"No spells in the corridor between classes." She said. "Professor Dumbledore specifically said-"

"I said _go_." Dante said, giving her his best glare. Hermione's eyes widened a bit.

"Okay." She said, turning. "But no spells." She did her best to march off, but Dante could see her legs shaking.

Dante waited until her bushy hair had disappeared from view before turning back to his twin. "So that's what this is all about? You're angry because of that day, when I hid while you fought?"(1)

"And I was close to finishing them off!" Vergil hissed back. "If you had come out of your little hole and helped me, Mum would be alive today!"

"You don't know that!" Dante said, but his resolve was waning.

"I do know that your cowardice cost mum her life, and that you-" Vergil pointed a finger in his direction, "refuse to take responsibility for that."

"You think I don't regret it?" he swallowed to keep his voice from cracking, "You think I don't think everyday about what would've happened if I hadn't listened to mom when she told me to hide?"

"Reflection won't do any good." Vergil said, his voice icy. "It's not going to change the past."

Dante clenched his fists in anger. "I…"

"Well, well, well." said a silky voice. "What do we have here?"

Dante turned to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway. Any other time, and he would've thought of a hundred insults concerning his hair alone, but none of it crossed his mind now.

"That's none of your-" Vergil started.

Snape ignored him in favor of Dante. "So, Mr. Redgrave, insulting a fellow student? Thought you would make up an image to your housemates by fighting Slytherins? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor. Move along, Mr. Sparda."

Vergil didn't move just yet, still glaring at his brother as Snape stalked away.

Which turned out to be a wise move, because Snape hadn't gone five feet when Dante lunged at his brother, trying to get the photo out of his grasp. Vergil blocked his hand with his forearm, bringing his other hand down and just missing his brother's left shoulder-

And then they were both flying back, their heads crashing against the walls with small, identical thuds.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape had swiveled around and had sent a spell, knocking the two into opposite walls. "I believe the Headmaster has not been clear about wrestling on corridors, but I can assure you it's against the school rules. Now move, otherwise both of you will get detentions!"

Dante took a few steps away from his brother, still fuming. "He's got my photo!"

"And of course, this-" Snape flicked his wand, and the photo flew over from Vergil's grasp, "is going to my office. Maybe when your," he looked at Vergil, "behavior is worthy of my approval, you will get your prized possession back." He strode off, robes billowing behind him.

Dante and Vergil shared a glance. First and last mission together: Getting the photo back from the office.

The plan was laid down the very day, after lunch.

"To be executed Friday." They said in unison, sharing a smirk. Nothing had changed, they were still rivals and Vergil still hated Dante, but on this one thing, they were partners.

The two were awake long after night had fallen, staring up at the ceiling and listening to their respective roommates snoring.

* * *

The next day, when they were passing Slytherins on the way to Transfiguration, Dante walked forward to fall in step just behind Hermione. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned with a frown.

"What?"

"There's something I need you to keep, just until I can take it back."

Her gaze turned suspicious. "Whatever you are up to, I'm sure it breaks rules. If you are caught-"

"I know! Look, this is serious. Just for a week, okay? I promise the thing's not anything harmful, or even unlawful."

"Then why would you need me to keep it?"

"Because that's the-" he sighed. He seemed to do that too much around this girl, he noted. "Just do this one thing, please?" he had to grit his teeth at the last word. Hermione shrugged, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay." she said finally.

Dante breathed out, almost sagging in relief as he caught Vergil's eye from across the line and gave him a nod. Vergil nodded back as they walked past.

Dante had just taken his seat when the door opened, and the stern Professor McGongall walked into the room.

* * *

"Cool!" Dante shouted, enthusiastic, as the Professor changed her desk into a pig and vice versa. His voice was drowned out by other students cheering.

"Thank you." The Professor said, moving around to stand in front of her desk. "Now, I want you to listen to what I say very carefully. Everyone, parchments and quills out."

There was shuffling all around. Dante rolled his eyes, and pulled out a pen. "Better than quills any day of the week." he muttered. The pen was a ballpoint, so hopefully it wouldn't be a problem…

* * *

"What is this, Mr. Redgrave?"

Professor McGonagall had stopped beside Dante's bench to check the matchstick he was given to transform into a needle. It had a gentle, silver shimmer now, which was more than he could say for anyone except Hermione.

But it seemed it would escape the professor's attention, because the professor had seen his notes and was now eyeing him coldly, a finger tapping against the parchment.

Dante squinted at the point on which her finger rested. "Looks like an 'A'…"

The students snickered. McGongall stopped them with a single look.

"I admire your accurate knowledge of the alphabets, but I was referring to the ink, Mr. Redgrave."

Dante nodded. "I see it." he said, voice serious.

"_Did you use a quill?_"

"I did!" Dante said defensively. "On Ron when he refused to get up. His ear's pretty ticklish if you ask me-"

Full out laughter. McGongall drew herself to her full height, eyes blazing.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Dante muttered, "Uh-oh."

"I expect you'll know when not to push your limits from now, Mr. Redgrave. It'll be ten points the next time you do what you just did."

"Not using a quill?"

"And disrespecting your professors. Is that clear?"

Dante nodded obediently. _Brilliant introduction, Dante, _he scolded himself.

* * *

"There will be no wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Severus Snape drawled as he strode into the room, black cloak billowing behind him.

_I swear, he's gonna get tripped in them one of these days…._

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here," Snape began lecturing in a silky voice, "-many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Dante bit his lip. If that guy didn't stop his rambling, he'd have to make him, and he didn't look forward to that after what had happened with McGongall. On another note, he probably owed Percy a thank you for the heads up about the speech about dunderheads.

He did roll his eyes at Hermione, though, who was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Vergil gave her a cool look. Dante looked between the two. Obviously his brother was disgusted about the showing off. He had to fight a smile at that thought; everyone who knew him and his brother would know how big a show-off they both were.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said quietly.

Snape didn't stop though, and asked him two more questions, of which Harry didn't know the answer. When he was done shaming Harry, he snapped at Hermione to sit down and gave the first potions task.

Dante, sitting just behind Crabbe and one seat away from Malfoy, pulled a glass vial filled with a black mixture…he didn't know what it actually was, but Vergil seemed to think it would work- out of his pocket and uncorked the vial. He pulled the hand back, and threw the delicate glass bottle with precise angle. It bounced off Crabbe's head and fell on the inside of Malfoy's cauldron, and exploded, poisonous liquid flowing everywhere.

Chaos ensured. Dante saw Vergil sneak out the door.

Snape was quickly trying to calm the situation, but it wasn't much help. Dante breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Vergil come back with something tucked under his robes.

Snape was saying threatening words about what he was going to do when he caught the mischief maker, but Dante couldn't bring himself to care.

Class finished, and Vergil handed him the photo with a cold, "Only for a week."

"Then we'll fight it out." Dante finished. He quickly went over to Hermione, giving her the photo.

She gasped at seeing it. "She's beautiful. Your mother?"

"Yeah." Dante said. "Believe me now? It's not gonna burn you. Just keep it in your dormitory. Until further notice." He walked off without another word, even when he heard Hermione cry, "Tony! Was that you who caused the-"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't spread it around!" he called over his shoulder, smiling knowingly. Hermione hated those who broke laws, but he was her only friend and he knew she wouldn't tell on him.

* * *

His second potions class was even more eventful.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, what was this mixture supposed to be at this stage of brewing?" Snape asked silkily, his eyes taking in the liquid inside the cauldron.

Neville bit his lip. "G-green, sir."

"And what is it now?"

He mumbled something.

"Louder, Mr. Longbottom."

"Yellow, sir."

"Your incompetence hasn't gone unnoticed by me the previous class, Longbottom. If you think that you're so good you can excel in your studies without opening your book once, then I'd say that you-"

"Says the Potions Master who thinks he knows everything, but can't make a simple mixture for his own hair." Dante scoffed.

Dead silence all around.

"What was that, Mr. Redgrave?"

Dante cocked his head. "Need one for your hearing, too? Don't worry, sir, I can get Madam Pomfrey to use a spell to cure it."

Muffled chuckling. Dante realized it was coming from most of the Gryffindors, though Neville was ashen faced.

Snape turned his head around with a billowed "Silence!" the room stilled.

"Detention, Mr. Redgrave." He said as he turned to Dante, voice shaking with rage. "Let's make it certain: I don't care what lineage you're from, if I hear one more word coming out of your mouth intended to insult me, you will pay dearly, believe me."

Dante suppressed the urge to shrug. That would only make it worse.

"Can I trust you to keep quiet now? Or maybe a trip to the Headmaster's office is in order?"

_What a tattletale…_

"Please," Dante said, "I got a thing or two to say to him myself. For starters, I'd love to watch you try to explain bullying students in your class."

He regretted the words the moment it was out. But it was out, so no taking it back. He heard horrified gasps, but kept his eyes focused on his professor. _Better to watch out for incoming attacks…_

Professor Snape was white as chalk.

"20 points from Gryffindor." He turned back to his desk, even as gasps from Gryffindors filled the room. "Now, as I was saying…"

Dante watched the proceedings absently, even as he tried to ignore the looks of shining admiration from many of the Gryffindor students and pure contempt from the Slytherins.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Neville exclaimed the moment they were out.

"Wicked!" cried Ron at the same time. "You're bloody brilliant, mate!"

Dante waved away Neville's words. "You think I did it for you? That snake was really getting on my nerves." To Ron, he gave a mock bow.

"You insulted a professor, Tony!" Hermione said. "You shouldn't be disrespectful to your teachers!"

Dante frowned at her. "Don't tell me you think he didn't have that coming."

She fell silent with a frown. Dante grinned. "Got my answer!" he said cheerfully. "Now if you'll excuse me….I gotta go see what task Snape's gonna stick me with."

Neville chewed on his lower lip. "Good luck."

Dante's smirk faltered when he saw the worry on the four students' faces. "He…um…he doesn't actually hurt students?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no!" Ron said hastily. "Not that I know."

* * *

As it turned out, Professor Snape could be a lot more evil than Dante had ever dreamed.

Physical pain he could handle, but that wasn't what he had to endure. No, it was getting stuck being an assistant of Filch for fourteen nights straight.

"Getting stuck with a sword would be less painful…." He grumbled, only to trail off as he saw Hermione's horrified expression, "Eh, don't take that at face value." He added hurriedly.

She stalked on ahead, her bushy hair hiding her face from view. Dante couldn't for the life of him figure out how she was walking this fast with books all over her arms. He quickened his own pace to catch up with her.

"Hey, I was kinda hoping you'd help me with something."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Harry Potter's story."

She sized him up. "Go to the library." she said. "Reading will do you some good. Oh," her eyes suddenly widened, "What was Professor Snape saying about your lineage?"

Dante slowed to a stop. He hoped Snape had meant Dumbledore, but he couldn't be sure that it hadn't been about Sparda. Besides, he knew being a relative of a professor could change the way the students viewed their peer, so he didn't want them to know about his great uncle just yet.

"Forget what I said." he hurried off, pretending he didn't want to be late for his flying lesson.

* * *

Dante looked down at the broomstick. _Witches flying on brooms, huh, where have I heard this before?_

The smile creeping across his face was wiped right off as he heard their strict teacher's voice. Madam Hooch. Dante had long since given up on hearing a simple name for these wizards and witches; there were so many odd names that they just didn't surprise him anymore.

"What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by your broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!"

_Picking it up would be so much simpler_…_. _but Dante did as instructed, placing his hand over the broom and saying 'Up.'

The broom jumped up. He caught it deftly, smirking again. No fighting instrument had ever failed him….and he had learnt from his mother that brooms could be a handy weapon that'd cause even Dark Knights to run in terror. He glanced around. Vergil had managed on the first try, and so had Harry. Oddly, Hermione had yet to pick hers up.

Malfoy got it on the second try. Ron got it on the fifth, as it smacked him right on the face. Snickering, Dante turned to see Neville's broom already in hand, along with pretty much everyone.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Look at that. Doesn't have a clue how to hold a broom."

Dante looked forward at Malfoy, who was smirking at him. "Sorry?"

"This is how it's done, watch and learn!" Malfoy answered him, showing his own grip.

Dante snorted. "That's wrong."

"How would you know?" Malfoy challenged.

Dante shrugged. _Because my instincts on these sorts of things are never wrong. _"Because I do."

"What's this?" Madam Hooch had come forward.

"Just adjusting, ma'am." Dante answered with a slight twitch of his lips.

"I'm showing him the correct way to do this, Madam Hooch!" Malfoy chirped.

Madam Hooch glanced down at Dante's hand on the broom, and her brows rose in surprise.

"You've flown before, I assume?"

"No. Is my grip wrong?" Dante asked, allowing a hint of smugness to creep into his voice.

She shook her head, apparently choosing to let his tone slide. "No, it's perfect. One would think you were doing it for years."

"What?" Malfoy protested. "But _I've _been doing this for years!"

"You were doing this _wrong _for years." she snarled. "Don't try to tell me how to hold a broom, young man!"

She moved down the line, and Dante raised an eyebrow at Draco Malfoy. "Don't try that with me, Draco. You'll lose every time, and your professors would get bad impressions, and what would your father think of _that?_"

Malfoy lunged at him, and he was about to move away, but then, seeing the boy was about to slam onto his broom, he quickly caught him by the arms and set him back on his feet.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Madam Hooch yelled.

"Malfoy attacked Tony, Madam Hooch!" Harry said immediately.

"He was provoked!" Pansy Parkinson shouted hotly.

"He stumbled." Dante cut in. "Can't you see I caught him?"

The Gryffindors looked sharply at him, and he ignored it.

Madam Hooch scowled and moved to the front. "Very well, but if I hear one more-"

Dante and Malfoy both shook their heads quickly, and she trailed off. Dante whispered to Malfoy, "That won't be done all the time, Draco. Tread carefully."

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

Dante readied himself on his broom, feeling somewhat stupid._ Oh, if my roommate could see me now…_

"On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed his broom off before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. (2)

"Mr. Longbottom." Madam Hooch said sternly as the round-faced boy began to whimper. "Mr. Long…." Her voice turned shrill, "Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville was at least 15 feet in the air, hanging onto his broom for dear life as it spiraled out of control, going straight up.

Dante ran off ahead, hoping to catch Neville, keeping just below the boy, until Neville suddenly came down and rocketed at them.

Dante timed his jump. He had to catch the broom…only one shot at this….He dove forward. Neville's broom's speed suddenly increased…..Dante missed. He put both hands forward to catch his fall, jumping back up on his feet to find the boy teetering on his broom. He ran forward again.

Neville was already beginning to slide off his broom; he was going to fall any second.

_Can't afford to miss this time…_

He was almost six feet away when the boy began plummeting towards the ground from over thirty feet.

"Shit!" Dante cursed aloud as he dove again, Neville trying to grasp at the air, flailing in panic, and falling straight into his classmate's outstretched arms.

Dante grimaced, balancing himself by throwing his weight forward, and then turned on the balls of his feet. "Jeez, you really should get a diet chart, Neville." He said, as the boy peered up at him, his eyes wide. "Okay, that about translates to…._get off me_!" he added, setting the boy on his feet and rubbing at his arms. That was when he realized the whole class was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, looking down to see if some of the ground dirt had robbed off on his clothes. It had; he could see the gray glaring up at him from the black sleeves.

"Ah, that. If that really bothers you, I can change it out. Got spares in my pack…."

Neville had turned an interesting shade of crimson beside him. Dante threw up his hands.

"What the hell's the prob-"

"15 points to Gryffindor." Madam Hooch said, finally finding her voice, at the same time the Gryffindors erupted into cheers. Dante stared at them for a moment, before allowing a confident smile to grace his face as he bowed. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a lovely audience." Then he groaned. _Now the professor's gonna take points off me for that…._

"But no display of arrogance in my class from now on. You understand?"

Dante sighed in relief. "Yes, ma'am." He said meekly, as his gaze fell on the boys who were staring at him stonily. Namely, about the entire population of the Slytherin house, including his brother.

"Show me your arms." Hooch ordered.

Dante rolled up his sleeves. "It's fine." He protested nonetheless as she grabbed his arms to check for bruises. Fortunately, there weren't any, otherwise it probably would've disappeared in front of her eyes and he'd be left with a hundred things to explain.

"Remarkable." Madam Hooch murmured. "You're very, very lucky, Mr. Redgrave. You could've done serious damage to your arms."

Scanning Neville turned up quite a bit of bruises and cuts. Dante moved away, grateful to be out of the spotlight. The hateful stares from the Slytherins were already growing on his nerves.

"Everyone keep their feet firmly on the ground when I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch spoke up. "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, you'll be out faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."

"Quidditch." Dante muttered to himself. _Just a figure of speech, surely…_

"Give that here, Malfoy."

Dante turned to see Harry faced off against Draco Malfoy, the latter of which had a glass ball in his hand.

Malfoy smirked at Harry. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He took off with his broom. "How about-up a tree?" he asked as he reached some 50 meters above ground. "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry glared at him, before readying his own broom.

"No!" Hermione screamed, making her way through. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble!"

Harry didn't even give her a glance before kicking off.

"What an idiot." she muttered.

Harry went up, and a short battle of words ensured that ended with Malfoy saying, "Catch it if you can, then!" and throwing the ball in the air. Dante almost mounted his broom, but changed his mind as Harry shot off towards it. The boy needed his own show, if only to justify the widespread whispers his name started everywhere.

Dante smiled as Harry caught it a moment before it was going to hit the ground. The brunette smiled triumphantly, staring at the glass ball, and touched the ground, where the Gryffindors were already running forward to greet him.

Dante watched with a slight smirk, but he had to admit to himself that he had felt a surge of admiration. What Harry did took guts, especially considering that he was not a half-demon whose injuries healed in minutes.

"Harry Potter!"

_Uh-Oh._

It was Professor McGongall.

"Follow me." She said, striding off. Harry followed glumly.

Dante watched Hermione put her hands on her hips and stare after them. He suppressed another small smile. The girl was overly lawful, but he didn't have to look too hard to know that Hermione was more afraid on behalf of Harry at this moment than actually irritated about him.

* * *

After the class was dismissed, Dante heard the news. Harry was getting to play for the Gryffindor house team. He heard it from the Hufflepuff ghost, who was chatting with the Gryffindor house ghost.

_So?_ he thought. _What's the big deal? There's always seven players….and…_

"Hey, Tony!"

He turned just in time to get a glimpse of Fred and George's face before they shoved him in an empty classroom. "Got you a gift." Fred said, handing a small box out to him.

"Yeah, one almost too valuable to give up-"

"-then we thought we can live with one sacrifice-"

"You put Snape in his place, after all." They both saluted gravely after the last statement.

Dante opened the box, frowning at the sweets neatly arranged. He sniffed it, then handed one out from the bottom with a generous smile. "After you, good sirs."

George adopted a hurt expression. "You don't trust us?"

"Why, of course I…..don't." Dante said, his expression going from joyful to a scowl. "I know you tricked me with that breakfast thing, and I want you to verify this for me." He shoved the sweet under George's chin. "C'mon!"

"If you insist." George put it in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then wiped at his lips. "Mmm….delicious."

"Hey! I want one too!" Fred called after him, even as Dante sped off with a 'thanks'! Then the twins shared a chuckle.

"Could make a good addition." said Fred, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Will be explained in chapter 6.


	4. Questions, answers, and more questions

Dante was getting ready to go to his first detention ever. Preparation included closing his eyes and taking long, calming breaths. Filch was a nightmare, everyone knew that. And Dante knew if he tried to smartmouth, Snape would just throw in another detention. He had to be civilized, to Filch.

That had to be the worst part.

The door to the dormitory opened with a click. Neville stepped in, his face white.

"Professor Snape's here to see you." he stammered.

Dante shrugged. "Tell him to come up."

A half minute later, Neville came back with Professor Snape, the latter's gaze wandering about the walls as if he expected something to jump out.

Dante snapped his fingers. "I'm over here, sir!"

"I see you, Mr. Redgrave." Snape ground out, "Mr. Longbottom, do excuse us for a moment."

The boy scurried off.

"These are all your belongings?" Snape questioned.

The question took Dante aback. He had hidden Rebellion and his guns away under his mattress, but how would Snape know that?

"Yeah."

"Really?" Snape strode up to him, bringing his face down until he was nearly nose to nose with Dante. "Don't play games with me, Redgrave." He whispered. "Where is the photo?"

Dante hid a smirk, and crossed his arms. "You lost it?" he accused.

"You know the answer to that, Mr. Redgrave. Now are you going to keep resisting, or will you be sensible for once and save yourself some humiliation?"

"I don't have it." Dante said coldly. "Search for it if you want."

Snape pointed his wand. "Accio Tony's things!"

Cloths and books flew towards him, falling at his feet. No photo.

"Right. I forgot." Snape smirked, flicking his wand again.

"Accio Dante's things!"

Dante froze. "No!" he cried sharply as he dove forward blindly, for the second time that day.

His hands grasped at the blade of Rebellion, and he clung onto it with as much force as he could muster. The sword was still threatening to slip from his grasp, blood trailing down his wrists as it tried to go full force at Snape, who had jumped back in shock.

"Cancel the damn thing!" Dante hissed through clenched teeth, both from effort and pain. Snape snapped out of it, flicked his wrist, and the sword went limp in Dante's hands. The half-demon lowered it down to the ground and immediately clenched his hands into fists, placing them behind his back in an effort to hide them from Snape's prying gaze.

"Show me your palms." Snape's words were a bit less cold than usual, but Dante assumed it was due to the shock.

He took a step back, and nearly slipped on the drops of blood at his feet. "No way." he said, all too aware of how childish he sounded. "And you can't make me."

"We're going to the hospital wing, then." Snape said, turning. Dante felt his eyes widen.

"No, wait! You can heal this type of wounds, right? Then let's do it here!"

Snape smirked triumphantly as he took the boy's hands in his own. The smirk disappeared a second later.

"What….?" Only a shallow cut was visible. "There's no way this much blood can come out of…." he stopped again. Dante peered in, hoping it wasn't what he had thought, but that wasn't to be.

The cuts were healing…even then. Dante tried to snatch his hands back, but Snape held fast, watching with astonishment.

A minute later, not even a faded scar could be seen. Dante kept his gaze on the floor, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation he had found himself in.

"Mr. Redgrave…." Snape said softly, too surprised to even let his usual contempt show, "We're going to the Headmaster."

* * *

Snape was quiet as he led Dante through a series of hallways and moving staircases. Usually Dante enjoyed leaping through the moving staircases when no one was watching, but tonight he found no joy in it.

They stopped in front of a large Gargoyle, and Snape looked up at the tall gargoyle and stretched his arms. An ugly shade of violet spread over his cheeks as he prepared to say the password. Dante fought not to gap as he realized the professor was blushing.

"Chocolate Frog."

That broke through the haze of worry, and Dante burst out laughing as the Gargoyle moved aside.

"Chocolate Frog?" he choked out. "I can like this old fart."

Snape whirled about with a cold look. "Believe me when I say, Mr. Redgrave," he began in a silky voice, "that you're in enough trouble without adding 'insulting the headmaster' to the list of crimes."

Dante shrugged. "There's nothing insulting in calling an old fart old."

Snape didn't answer as he strode up the stairs to a door, though Dante could almost hear the grinding of teeth as his teacher knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Snape swept inside, hissing to Dante, "You wait outside. When I need you, I shall call."

"Hey!" Dante protested indignantly as the door slammed shut in his face.

* * *

"I want to know what he is." Snape said without any preamble.

Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes that only served to further infuriate the potions master. "A little more specific, if you will, Severus."

"This night, I found a sword in his possession." he paused to let that sink in before adding, "He cut his hands on the blade, and healed instantly. This is not common, even in the wizardring world."

Dumbledore sighed, before turning his blue eyes on the closed door. "Tony, come and join us." he called.

Snape's eyes blazed with anger as he was overruled, but he said nothing as the door swung open and Dante stalked in.

"Now, this matter is very personal, so I must ask for his permission before I relay this answer to you." he looked at Dante. "I trust you know what I am talking about?"

Dante crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell him." he said. "If you think he can handle it."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, who looked even more angered, if that was even possible, at what he clearly thought as an outright insult from his student.

"Dante, and Vergil," Dumbledore began, "are both half-demons. Human mother, demon father."

Snape's jaw slackened. He looked at Dante, and back to Dumbledore.

"Demons?" he breathed. "Your niece was married to a demon?"

"Named Sparda." Dumbledore said calmly. "And he did save humanity 2000 years ago-"

"Don't give me fairytales, Dumbledore!" Snape spat. "A devil will always be a devil!"

"So, basically what you're saying, Severus, is that once evil, always evil?"

Snape stared angrily, his nostrils flaring. "So now we're admitting demons in our school to study with our students?"

"Half-demons, Severus, and they wouldn't be the first non-humans to study here."

Dante looked between the two with wide blue eyes. A lot of words were going unspoken, he was pretty sure of it.

"What if they lose control over their instincts?" Snape countered.

"That, my boy, only time can tell. But in the meantime, I see no reason to deprive them of what is rightfully theirs. All things considered, we can never tell who will stay on the good side and who will go down to the dark side, can we?"

Snape clenched his jaw and sat down heavily on a chair. "You understand the ramifications if the ministry gets word of this?"

"I do not see how that's possible, Professor, as none but the four of us knows about this."

"'Four'?" Snape emphasized. "Who else?"

"Besides you and me? That'll be Hagrid and Poppy. And I hope I can trust you to keep it that way?"

The blue eyes were holding the black ones intently, and Dante had to suppress a growl of frustration at the wordless communications. _Wizards and their mysteries...I'm starting to really grow tired of these know-it-alls._

Finally, Snape gave a stiff nod, and brought out Rebellion from his long cloak, placing it on the table. He then turned on his heels. "Come on, Mr. Redgrave."

Dante planted his feet firmly on the stone floor. "Oh, no, you don't," he glared at the Head of Slytherin House, "coz I'm going nowhere without answers."

"He can stay, Severus." Dumbledore cut in. "Close the door behind you on your way out, will you?"

The door slamming shut answered him. Dante whirled around to face Dumbledore, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised. The elder wizard leaned forward in his chair, giving Dante his full attention, and Dante would've squirmed under his gaze if he wasn't used to the penetrating ones from his father. As it was, he met the older wizard's eyes with an intense look of his own.

"So you're my great Uncle." he started. "Why haven't I ever seen you before last week?"

"Well, my boy-"

"Don't give me that. It's Dante." _You're not gonna pet me, old man, until I determine if you really deserve that kinda privilege._

Dumbledore's eyes went sober, the twinkling vanishing. "I have a lot of enemies in the Wizardry World, Dante, and many of them would like nothing more than to get any leverage against me, by any means necessary."

Dante groaned. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Entirely true. I can only imagine what it'd be like to have two ancestors like me and Sparda. Your grandfather never really approved of the choice your mother made, but believe me when I say I was really happy about it. Sparda was a wonderful..."

"Boy?" Dante supplied helpfully. "That's what everyone seems to be to you."

The twinkling was back in the headmaster's eyes. "Oh, I'm afraid even I won't call your father that. He was a good 1,903 years older than me at that time, if my memory serves me. Anyway, he was a wonderful demon," Dante snorted at the choice of words, "And despite the enemies haunting him, he tried to stay with his family for as long as he could. He confessed to me before he had left that, he had found evidence that the Emperor was stirring in the underworld. He was afraid they might come after his family. I told him to use the Fidelius charm."

Dante frowned. "What's that?"

"It's used if wizards need to keep someone's location a secret. A person is chosen to be the secret keeper, and unless he or she gives up the information, no one will find the person they're hiding, even if they enter and search the room their intended victims are actually in. To them, they will be invisible.

"I suggested myself as the secret keeper. Sparda tried to protest by saying that he himself would be the secret keeper, so that even if he had died in the fight, the secret would be safe. I ultimately convinced him that even the strongest person could break under torture, while Mundus will never suspect me as a secret keeper. Sparda finally relented.

"The next year, your mother came to me and requested me to lift the charm. You and your brother were old enough to go to school by then. She wanted you to have the same environment any normal child grows up in. I considered it, and eventually had to concede hiding your whole life was not an option. I withdrew it, but set up wards that were designed to prevent any full demon from entering. But that was a weaker spell, and ultimately proved futile. Mundus managed to get to you and-"

"Kill my mother." Dante finished, sighing. "A lot of good magic's gonna do us, then."

"For all of the tales of the heroes of the Wizardry World," Dumbledore said quietly, "We are very feeble when it comes to demons. There are spells that can kill the low-ranking ones, but very few that are much effective when used against stronger ones. In fact," his eyes twinkled again, "I seem to recall a particular incident when your father and I engaged in a sort of dueling practice. But it turned out to be nothing more than a target practice, as your father put it. He dodged most of my hexes, and the rest all but bounced off of him, the wounds left healing instantly. He even wanted to see if the killing curse would have any real effect on him. I told him I had no desire to be subjected to exactly that from my dear little niece."

The mental image of Dumbledore running for dear life while Eva chased her uncle around the Sparda house with a wand made Dante burst out laughing. Dumbledore smiled, then became grave again as he continued.

"After the two of you were born, for your safety, our communication lessened to the point of one letter each month. But that letter was always sent at a specific date of the month, so that I may know that she was well.

"When I didn't get my reply letter in time, I came to find you, only to find the house in ruins." there was profound sorrow in the elderly wizard's eyes, but Dante had his own head bowed and therefore couldn't see it. "I found both human and demon dried blood splattered throughout the house. I, naturally, came to the conclusion that none of you were alive.

"We found you during the school admittance process. Each year, we look out for more students capable of magical activities, in order to be admitted in the school, and you can say that we stumbled upon you and your brother. The American Ministry of Magic notified me that there was some sort of essence with your accidental magic that they couldn't identify. And the American school refused to take you in for that reason even though you were wizards. It was then that I suspected it might be one of you."

Dante nodded to himself. So that had been what Draco Malfoy had meant when he said that the American ministry had rejected him.

"So I sent Fawkes," Dumbledore went on, gesturing to a beautiful bird that had just came sweeping down from outside to land on his shoulder, "to investigate my suspicions. After confirmation, I sent Hagrid to you, and went to Vergil myself."

Finishing with a sigh, Dumbledore said, "Does that explanation satisfy you, Dante?"

Dante shrugged, wiping his eyes on his sleeve in a quick motion before looking up. "I guess it'll have to do. Vergil won't be so forgiving though, I gotta tell you already, old man."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know."

The two fell silent for a moment. Then Dante asked with a frown, "What's the deal with that severe snake?"

A crease appeared between Dumbledore's eyebrows. "Sorry?"

"Professor Snape."

Dumbledore was suddenly thrown into a coughing fit. "I'd have to ask you to be more respectful to your teachers."

Dante grinned. "As much as that nickname fits?"

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say to that."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I can't blame you for not answering, though, that guy's scary."

"Indeed, that is one way of putting it. Which brings up the question: What happened tonight between you and him?"

"Oh." Dante shrugged. "Like he said, I got my hands cut on my sword. He saw the cut healing, decided it was a crime to heal so fast, and here we are."

"The problem here is, my boy, I've seen your father's skills: and I find it very difficult to believe an offspring of his might cut their hands accidentally."

Dante blew out a breath. "Oh, to hell with it. Snape decided to dig out all my belongings. He used some kinda summoning charm, and that sword went flying towards him. I tried to grab it by the handle, but instead grasped the blade. So there."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "Ah. Very courageous, my boy, but it was not needed. The Summoning Charm always summons the objects in such a way as to not harm the caster. Professor Snape was never in any real danger."

Dante stared, and then covered his face with his hands. "So I'm in this mess for nothing."

"Basically." Dumbledore confirmed with a sympathetic smile. "Any other queries?"

"One." Dante finally plopped down on a chair, putting his feet up on the desk. Dumbledore flicked his wrist, making the shoes fly off his feet and towards the door. The door opened by itself, sending the boots outside and then slamming shut.

Dante was on his feet in an instant; glaring daggers at Dumbledore, who merely smiled serenely. "I wasn't enjoying the view, my boy. It seems you have been to many dirty places lately."

"Green house." Dante muttered. "Blame Professor Sprout. Anyway, what was I saying:" he sat down again, now crossing his legs at the knees. "I want to know what's up with Harry Potter."

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought you might inquire that. You know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Some kind of Dark Lord who everyone seems to think has an unspeakable name."

"Lord Voldemort is the most powerful Dark Wizard of this century. He rose to power almost thirty years ago by gathering minions and all manners of dark creatures and offering them protection and wealth. Ministry could do nothing but watch helplessly, their power far too insignificant. His minions were known as the Death Eaters. Harry's parents openly and vehemently opposed Lord Voldemort and were active fighters in the war against the Dark Side.

"It was getting to the point where it seemed that nothing could stop Voldemort's reign, when Harry Potter was born. Lord Voldemort targeted the infant."

"Why?"

"That, my boy, is a story for another day."

Dante pouted a bit. "Come on, gramps?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm afraid not, Dante, though I must wonder how your parents managed to keep you in line with the priceless look you have there."

"They couldn't." Dante said easily. "Not completely, that is."

"Back to the story: Lord Voldemort targeted the boy, and when Harry was one year old, attacked the house. James and Lily Potter died trying to protect Harry, allowing Voldemort to get to the boy. He sent the killing curse straight at Harry's forehead. It rebounded off and back to its caster, leaving Harry with a lightning shaped scar. We took Harry to his only relatives, his mother's sister Petunia Dursley and her family. That's where Harry grew up."

Some part of Dante couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Harry had a family, at least, unlike himself._ Shut it, _he thought,_ he's lost his parents when he was one. You had six years with both of them._

"What makes that so extraordinary?" he asked.

"The Killing Curse is not a spell one can simply block or deflect using another spell, Dante. To date, there is only one person who survived the Killing Curse, and that is Harry Potter."

Dante took a moment to contemplate that. "So that's why they call him the Boy Who Lived. Got it. And my father wanted that tested on him? Could've used a lesson in self-preservation." He looked up to meet his professor's blue eyes. "What happened to Oldy Voldy?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened a tiny bit, before he chuckled. "That's a good name." he approved. "Many are inclined to think he died, but I personally am of the opinion that he is somewhere out there, waiting for his chance to come back."

Dante nodded slowly. "But he's a human, right?"

"Yes. But do not take him lightly, he has invented a lot of spells, performed a lot of rituals on himself, and might be capable of causing significant damages to even demons."

"Oh."

Silence reigned. It was Dante, again, who broke the silence. "Chocolate Frog?"

Dumbledore's eyes returned to its twinkling. "Why, yes. I find them delicious."

"Snape didn't seem to like it."

"Professor Snape never approved of my passwords named after subtleties, just like most other teachers. Unfortunately for them, I never relented."

"So you got those things in here?" Dante asked, eyes bright with hope. "Do you have Strawberry Sundaes?"

Dumbledore looked confused. "What?"

Dante gaped at him like he had grown nine heads. "You don't know what Strawberry Sundae is?!" he shook his head. "That's it, what's the fastest way to get to a Muggle town?"

"Floo." Dumbledore said. "The fireplace. But-"

Dante didn't look at all deterred by the prospect of stepping into the fire. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Half an hour later found Dante and Albus Dumbledore back in the office, Dante balancing eight strawberry sundae glasses while Dumbledore placed a cooling charm on an airtight box.

They arranged it in, and Dumbledore declared with a smile, "That was the most delicious subtlety I have ever tasted."

Dante grinned. "Told ya."

Dumbledore sat back at his desk. "As enjoyable as our time together has been, I'm afraid it's past your bedtime, Dante."

Dante scowled. Hard. "Tell that to Snape." he said. "I got detention. Work with Filch for fourteen nights straight."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "What brought that about?"

"I tried to bring his oversized ego down to eye level, so..."

"Ah. Be careful then, Professor Snape can hold grudges down to the next generation."

Dante gaped. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So he's got something against Harry's dad or mom?"

Dumbledore straightened. "What has he done to make you think that?"

Dante shook his head impatiently. "C'mon, don't tell me you didn't notice the way he glares at Harry all the way from the stuff table."

"True. Then I have to admit you're right about Harry's father. Professor Snape and James Potter were together in Hogwarts, and they never saw eye to eye."

"Together?" Dante gaped.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he still managed to tame it down enough to send a disapproving look. "You know what I mean, Dante."

Dante shrugged. "So, was it like some kind of rivalry?"

The old wizard hesitated. "In a manner of speaking."

Dante narrowed his eyes. "So, it was picking, wasn't it? Bullying. Either Snape picked on Harry's dad, and…nope, Snape thinks Harry's a spoiled brat. So, Harry's dad was a spoiled brat and he picked on Snape."

Dumbledore's eyes were slightly wide in surprise. "You're rather shockingly perspective when you want to be, my boy."

Dante puffed out his chest in reply, but inside he was turning the information over in his mind. It didn't make much sense, in his opinion, that Snape would choose to bully students after being subjected to the very same treatment. He shrugged, giving up, and said, "So, I get the picture now…sort of."

"Speaking of pictures:" Dumbledore stood. "I have a photograph of your mother, Eva. If you want it-" he opened a drawer and handed a framed photo to Dante. "You can have it."

Dante felt his mouth drop open as he looked at the frame. His mother was wearing her trademark long red coat, but she was moving! She was currently waving at him with a soft smile, her long blonde hair fluttering gently.

"Mom?" he called tentatively, not sure if his mother could answer him.

She didn't speak, but reached out a hand against the frame. Dante automatically reached with his, the fingertips brushing against cold glass instead of warm skin.

He bit his lip, and nodded wordlessly, signifying he did want the picture, and then pocketed it. Blinking furiously to get rid of the glassiness in his eyes, he cleared his throat and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"You're welcome, Dante. Now off with you, Argus does not like to be kept waiting. One thing: Keep an eye on Vergil for me, will you?"

Dante nodded. "You don't say."

"And," Dumbledore handed Rebellion to the boy, "I trust I don't have to mention that this stays between the two of us?"

Dante numbly tucked the sword beneath his robes, speechless for once in his life. Then he made for the door, and turned back, simply stood for a moment, raising his hands, dropping them, and raising them again.

"Oh, blast it!" he exclaimed finally, and embraced the headmaster. Smiling, Dumbledore returned it. Finally, Dante let go, his face pink, and ran off without another word.

Albus Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes, stroking the bird's feather, and chuckling. "I couldn't have asked for a better grandnephew, don't you think, Fawkes?"

* * *

Morning found Dante missing two of his classes through sleeping.

He was just about in time for their Defense against the Dark Arts class, taking his seat beside Hermione a split second before the door opened to let in Professor Quirrell, with his typical garlic scent. Dante grimaced.

"That guy's seen too much Dracula." he muttered under his breath to Hermione, who glared at him.

"Even you gotta admit that's not normal." Dante countered. Hermione simply frowned, before turning his eyes back to their professor.

After the attendance had been taken, a blonde girl raised her hand.

"Why do you always wear that on your head, sir?"

"Oh, that. That was g-g-given to me by a p-p-prince of Africa after I k-killed a zombie that was c-c-causing p-problems for them. I wanted t-t-to honor the g-g-gift, so I a-always wear it."

Dante snickered. "Guy's got nervous syndrome. On top of stuttering, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my life."

"Shut. Up." Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. Dante fell silent with a scowl.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Chocolate Frog!" McGongall said to the gargoyle. It didn't budge.

"Albus must've changed it again." She murmured, annoyed. "Let's see, Borttee Botts every flavor beans, Sugar squeal, butter beer, sherbet lemon….." The list went on.

Five minutes later, and McGongall was still searching for the password, when Dumbledore himself approached her from behind.

"Oh, dear." He said, looking apologetic. "I forgot to tell you: the password's been changed. Let me see." he turned to the statue, "Strawberry Sundae!"

The great lion moved aside, leaving McGongall blinking.

"Why, Minerva," Dumbledore said brightly, "Don't you like it?"

* * *

During the first week of detention, Dante discovered a lot of things: The trophy room would make for a great dueling place, Filch's cat could tell him apart from his brother, and Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, wandered about the school all night long.

"How'd you die?" he asked the ghost one night when Filch wasn't around. Mrs. Norris sniffed and meowed, he patted her head. "Quiet, milady."

She fell silent. Dante had to spend a long time in the school grounds searching for rats, but it was worth it, for Mrs. Norris now liked him more than she did her owner. It was a handy advantage.

Bloody Baron glared at him for a moment.

"C'mon, please?" pleaded Dante. "It seems like quite a fight, what were you, a knight?"

The Baron was still for a moment, before he shook himself and went straight through Dante in his haste to get away. Dante, wheezing, feeling like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him, yelled with a scowl, "Thanks a lot for that!"

Mrs. Norris hissed fiercely in agreement.

He told Vergil about the dueling place that very afternoon, in a deserted place by the lake. Vergil agreed easily.

"You brought the photo?" he asked in clipped tone.

Dante pulled out the one he had back from Hermione. He had planned on giving it to Vergil anyway, but a fight seemed like the best way to sort the differences out between them. "Will be kept on the House Cup." he said. "Winner's trophy."

"Fair enough." Vergil pulled out Yamato from its blue sheath. It glittered in the sunlight.

"Careful with the sword." Dante warned him. "Snape almost banished mine. We can't be seen."

"We won't be." Vergil said, looking his sword up and down, before sheathing it with a clang as Malfoy and his gang came up to the lake, snickering to themselves over some awful joke.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked, eyes narrowing. "What are you hiding?"

"What're you sniggering about?" Dante shot back.

"None of your business, Redgrave."

"Then keep your ugly nose out of ours." Vergil told them, frowning in distaste as he subtly moved the sheath inside his robe.

* * *

Setting the photo on the Cup, the twins took up positions six feet away from each other. Locking eyes, Dante allowed his lips to break into a cocky smirk, but deep down, he had to wonder at the sheer amount of hatred in Vergil's eyes. It gave him room to worry a bit about his life.

Just as the first clang echoed off the room, there was a small cry.

Dante got his sword into a vertical position to parry Vergil's second thrust, gripping the handle of his sword with both hands. His brother didn't press, only rested Yamato lightly on Rebellion's blade as they turned to face the onlookers.

Hermione Granger had her hands clapped over her mouth, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were both gaping and Neville was chalk white as the four gathered in the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked, voice unnaturally loud in the thick silence.

"N-never mind!" Neville stammered. "We'll just…we'll go somewhere else, right, Harry?"

"So you're the leader of the pack." Vergil said in his usual, stone cold voice, addressing Harry Potter. Neville tugged on Harry's clothes again, but Harry didn't move.

"Er…Harry?" Ron tried. "I think there's a_ real _duel taking place here." He eyed the large swords nervously.

"Are you trying to kill yourselves?" Hermione had finally found her voice, and it came out shrilly. "Where did you get these swords? This goes against all rules!"

Vergil drew Yamato up and walked slowly towards the girl. Hermione froze, her mouth open.

"What I do with _my _sword is not for you to meddle about, hu-"

Dante stepped between them, his own sword up. "I think it's in your best interest to _leave_." He said to the four Gryffindors, relieved Vergil didn't get to finish 'human'. "We're playing a game that brings risk to the audience."

"And we'd appreciate it if you do not breathe a word of this to anyone." Vergil finished, his eyes flashing warningly at Hermione. "Also in your best interest."

Ron suddenly looked angry. "Pretty worried over our best interests, aren't you?" he cut in.

Harry held up a hand to stop him. "I'm here for a duel." he said finally. "With Draco Malfoy."

A light laugh shattered the tension. It was Dante. "Malfoy?" he choked. "You think that guy's got the guts it takes? He's snoring in his bed! Vergil had to tiptoe around him to come here!"

All traces of anger vanished from Ron's face as the four exchanged glances. "If that is the case-" Hermione said slowly, "Then he's been planning this. He never intended to come, he-"

A voice echoed in the hallway.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

The six of them exchanged a glance. _Flich? Mrs. Norris?_

They silently walked towards the door, Dante sweeping the photo up and tucking it in his pocket. He and Vergil gently put their swords back in their places. They had just turned the corner when footsteps indicated that Filch had entered the trophy room.

Dante went pale. "That cat knows my scent." He mouthed to Vergil as they crept along.

Before his brother could answer, Neville had screamed in fright and toppled over Ron who toppled over a suit of armor, bringing it down with a clash.

"RUN!" Harry cried, and made good on it. They moved through corridors after corridors,

Dante breaking into a grin as he realized they were heading for the third-floor corridor.

They stopped near the Charms classroom, the brothers not even out of breath, the others gasping for air.

Dante winked at Vergil before making a gesture towards the end of the corridor. Vergil returned his smirk with one of his own, nodding slightly.

They were going there tonight, as soon as these four were out.

"I _told _you." Hermione wheezed, bent over. "I-told-you."

"We got to go back to the Gryffindor tower." said Ron. "Quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you." Hermione said.

"We heard, Ms. I-told-you-so." Dante cut in. Ron snorted. Hermione glared daggers.

"Let's go." Harry said.

But Peeves came hurtling towards them, cutting off their way. Dante grimaced, this ghost was nothing but trouble.

And so it proved when he gave them up in half a minute by screaming "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"

They ran again, this time towards the door at the end. Dante exchanged a glance with Vergil.

"This is it!" Ron exclaimed as they slammed into the door. "We're-"

Vergil pushed him away roughly from the door, pulling out his wand and saying 'Alohomora' under his breath. The door swung open. They got in and closed it behind them.

While the others strained to hear outside, Neville reached up and tapped on Dante's shoulder. Dante nodded, putting a finger to his lips and shifting to place himself in front of the terrified boy. He pulled out Rebellion silently.

A three headed dog was standing there, covering the space between the floor and the ceiling. It was perfectly still, three sets of eyes fixed on the six intruders. It was sizing them up, Dante could tell. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Vergil bring Yamato out. The brothers crossed their swords, their eyes on the dog's own.

"He thinks the door is locked." They heard Harry whisper. "I think we'll be okay…"

"Depends." Dante said. "How good are you guys with pets?"

Silence followed. Dante could tell Harry had noticed the dog, but he didn't take his eyes off….he would rather not be taken by surprise.

The dog lunged just as the door was opened by Harry, only to get a slash to the face by Yamato. Rebellion followed swiftly, cutting deep across the toes. Howling in rage, the monster grabbed for them again. Exchanging a look with Vergil, Dante flipped back and out the door, landing on his feet in the corridor the same time as his twin. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were trying to keep the door shut….and failing as the dog was pushing from the opposite side. Vergil went forward and joined them, slamming the door closed and locking it.

They ran together until the end of the corridor, where four Gryffindors went for the upper staircase while Dante accompanied Vergil to the lower one. After the four students were out of sight, Dante and Vergil jumped down the rest of the way to the first floor, landing on the balls of their feet and without a sound.

"We gotta clean these." said Dante, motioning to the swords. Vergil whipped out his wand and muttered another incantation, vanishing the blood. At times, it impressed Dante how far ahead Vergil was of the other first years in Charms and possibly, DADA. He didn't know about Hermione, though.

"You noticed the floor?" Dante asked quietly.

"I'm surprised _you_ did." Vergil replied, moving down the stairs to the dungeons. Dante kept up with him.

"Why always the entrance guards are dogs? Look at the fairytales!"

"As always, your curiosity is misplaced."

"Hey," Dante said defensively, "I did think about it. That dog's probably Hagrid's. We gotta know what Hagrid's been up to this summer, coz this corridor wasn't forbidden last year."

Vergil actually looked impressed. "I think I have an idea." He said, striding towards the common room entrance. "There's been a bankruptcy this summer. Gringotts. I know Hagrid's been there, I've been with Dumbledore the last month before school started. I was there when Dumbledore told Hagrid to withdraw something. Whatever the bank robber was looking for, they didn't find it, that vault was emptied."

"So they bring it into a _school_?" Dante shook his head. "Brilliant idea, gramps. So, are we going?"

"Let's just find out if it's worth it." said his twin.

"Worth? I thought we're doing this for fun!"

Vergil shot him a cool look. "Now that we know there's some precious things down there, if we get caught, trust me, we will be expelled, Dumbledore's relatives or not."

Dante bit his lip. "Right. And there can be other things guarding it, so…that's out of the list. For now. So what about the photo?"

"Keep it." Vergil said. "Until the rematch."

Dante smiled. "Until the rematch." He echoed.

Vergil said the password to the wall in front of them and went in. The wall grunted shut. Dante began making his way back, yawning slightly. Even with his mind buzzing with thoughts, he knew not getting sleep was not something he needed to worry about.

* * *

"Swords?" Ron whispered for the fourth time. "Real swords! Honestly!"

"It could be just practice, Ron." Harry tried.

Ron snorted in disbelief. "C'mon, Harry! Did you see the murderous glare they were shooting each other? Tony nearly attacked Hermione, too!"

"It was Vergil." Hermione cut in. "Tony has a different voice. And they were fighting over something."

Harry paused halfway to the dormitories. "What?"

"A photo." she said. "It was- it was personal."

Ron blinked. "What, a girlfriend?"

"No, but why would they fight over-" she shook her head, walking to the girls' dormitory without another word spoken.

Tony came up the stairs, frowning. "You guys are still here?"

"Just going." Harry said quickly, and together they made their way up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment!


	5. Halloween and Quidditch

The next day, Dante headed out in time for the first class, Double Potions with the Slytherins, He opened his homework for a last check as he walked; only looking up when he nearly careened into Neville. The boy grasped at Dante's arm to right himself.

"Sorry." Dante apologized nonchalantly and made to walk past, but the boy quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You still fought your brother?" Neville asked.

Dante shook his head. "Later." he didn't want to be even a second late for potions.

Just as Dumbledore had warned, Snape had shifted his attention to Dante in the potion's class, stalking past him frequently and keeping a hawk's watch on his potion. But Dante had discovered something else: He had a photographic memory. He didn't know if that was inherited from his father or mother, but it was paying off. He actually studied for potions, doing homework and memorizing the recipe of the potion he'd have to make the next class. That still didn't save him from Snape's sudden and terrifyingly difficult questions, but he still managed to get a few right, much to his teacher's surprise. Even Hermione was fairly impressed at his performance in class.

"You don't even try at the other classes." She accused him after they were outside.

"The others don't give out detentions." Dante said, busy stuffing his books in his bag. "I can't believe we got three classes today. It's Halloween, for goodness's sake!"

"That's going to be celebrated at night." Hermione said. "In the meantime, there's no reason to fall behind in our studies."

"There's a life outside studies, you know." Dante muttered, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "What else have we got before lunch?"

"Charms." She said. "Try not to lose points…..again." her hair bouncing, she stalked ahead, Neville in tow.

Dante shook his head and hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. Dante quietly moved out of striking range, biting his lip to suppress his laughter. His own feather was in front of him, looking relatively harmless, but Dante had a feeling it would explode if he tried anything. His mistakes were always more destructive than anyone else, probably because of his demonic powers, and he had turned out to be laughably bad at Charms. Fortunately, he had Harry as the partner, and _he_ was adequate, though not as good as Hermione.

_Speaking of whom…_

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped at Ron. She was Ron's partner. 'You're a very lucky man', Dante had said in congratulations when they were paired, and he was only half-joking. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

"I think she will, mate." Dante snickered.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Dante grinned a bit. "Told ya." He said, amused at the sulky expression on Ron's face. "Look on the bright side: at least she made sure your feather didn't blow up in your face!"

BOOM!

Laughter floated through the classroom as everyone craned their heads to look: Neville and Seamus were mournfully staring at their feather, or rather, what was left of it, faces stained with ash. Ron looked even sourer.

Harry managed it a few tries later after actually following Hermione's instructions, and thus the class went by. Dante collected his things and hurried on ahead, his mouth watering at the prospect of lunch.

He _almost _didn't notice Hermione running on ahead.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Hey, Hermione! Where're you going?"

She didn't reply. Dante shrugged at Neville. "Probably has to look something up in the library."

Hermione didn't turn up for lunch. Dante didn't think much of it; she just might have been too occupied to notice the time. He finished his lunch ravenously, and though he was surprised when Hermione didn't come to Transfigurations, he brushed that off too. Maybe she had finally learnt how to fall asleep in the library.

He smiled at the thought; if that was the case, he'd make something of her yet.

* * *

Dante had to admit, there was no shortage when it came to decorations in the Great Hall. And the food!

He was halfway through his turkey, when he felt Neville scoot closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked. "You want some?"

"Hermione," Neville said, looking ashen. "Parvati says she's been crying in the bathroom all afternoon."

Dante frowned. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, but Ron said some bad things earlier after Charms. He said Hermione's a nightmare and so no one can stand her."

Dante shook his head. Girls…who cried at this kind of trivial stuff? Though he did have to admit that not having friends sucked, there was no reason to miss a perfectly good feast over it. If she was in the girls' bathroom, there was nothing to be done anyway, he wasn't about to go looking for her and ruin his own meal.

So he continued to swallow down his food and tried to push down the concern he was feeling. She was being stupid, anyway. Dante actually considered her as a friend, and he saw no reason why she wouldn't understand that.

But the food didn't feel as delicious as it did before. Dante scowled and bit down into the meat more viciously. His stomach felt full.

"Oh, hell." He hissed finally, pushing his plate away. "Neville, take some food up to the common room for me."

"Where are you going?"

"To knock some sense into a bushy haired idiot." He stood, and left the Hall, feeling the Gryffindors' eyes on him as he did. Well, he would stare too if someone left the Halloween feast just when the more delicious foods were coming up.

* * *

He found the cubicle locked. Frowning, he knocked.

"Go away, Parvati!"

"Honestly, Hermione!"

There was a short pause. "Oh, Tony!"

"Five points for impeccable answer!"

"What are you- why are you here?"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself. Out of there, Hermione. The feast is in full swing."

"You're here for me?" she asked in a small voice. It really didn't suit her. "You're missing the food!"

"Which is why you're going to stop your ridiculous moping and come out and back with me to the hall. Get out on your own, or I swear I'll go in and drag you out."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

There was a moment of silence. Dante really hoped she'd understand the message he was trying to send. Just classmates didn't give anything up to help their peers. Only a friend would miss a feast to help her.

And then…"Give me a minute."

Dante smirked. "Sixty seconds. One, two, three…."

He was rewarded with a choked laugh. He felt a grin spread over his face, but kept counting.

"40….45….46…."

"That's not fair! You skipped!"

"55….56…"

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Hermione. Her eyes were bloodshot and teary, and her hair was wild, but she was smiling.

"You're impossible, Tony." she said.

Dante bowed. "Thank you. I do try."

She smiled weakly, and walked to the sink and washed her eyes and face, muttering a charm that quickly untangled the knots in her hair.

"You…uh…" Dante gestured with a hand, "You understand that Ron was just letting his mouth run away with him, right?"

She bit her lip and didn't say anything.

"I mean, you're really annoying most of the time and you get bossier than Professor McGonagall sometimes, but no one thinks of you as a 'nightmare'. I don't think. And besides, you've got friends, like Neville and…um, me I guess?"

"Oh, Tony!"

Dante staggered back under Hermione's weight. She had thrown herself at him, flung her arms around his neck and was renewing her cries. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, even as he tried to think what could've caused this sudden onslaught. She was just fine a moment ago! Jeez, he was never, ever getting a girlfriend. Not that his single status was helping right now.

"It won't hurt to lower that bossy attitude, though…" he finished lamely. "Um…Hermione, you're choking me."

"Oh, sorry." She pulled back hastily. "It's just…thanks for coming after me."

"I'd really thank you to get a move on." He advised, sending her running to the sink again to fix her appearance. He chuckled at her haste; she really didn't want him to miss the food. Or maybe _she_ didn't want to miss the food.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. "Hey, did you feel that?"

Hermione was drying her face with a towel. "Feel what?"

"Felt like earthquake." He paused. "There!"

Even Hermione could feel it now, a tremble that shook the walls and the floor. She cried out and crouched under the sink to protect herself should the roof come down. Dante spun around in a circle, looking around. He could hear a thumping sound now. It was like something- or someone, most likely- very heavy was coming this way.

"Hagrid?" he wondered, walking forward.

A giant troll stuck its head in.

Dante stifled a yelp of surprise, and instinctively moved back.

The troll entered. The door slammed shut on its own.

Dante blinked. Did someone else shut the door, or did the troll have magical skills? Either way, they were in a world of trouble.

"Hermione," he whispered, taking the few steps necessary to move in front of her, blocking her view of the approaching troll, "Close your eyes. Don't move. Don't even breathe if you can help it."

"But…."

"Shut up and do as I say!" he hissed. Hermione fell silent and obeyed, to his immense relief.

Dante was feeling a bit of excitement and a bit of dread. The rest was simply adrenaline, and his demonic energy pumping through his veins. He edged his way forward, and waited for the troll to move away from the entrance before running to the door and leaning back against it. He whistled. The troll whirled about, club raised over its head, ready to strike. Dante dove away. The club smashed the door to pieces.

Hermione screamed. Dante ignored it; he had no time to reassure her. He whistled again, waiting until the troll's eyes were fixed on him and then threw a piece of debris at its head, making it howl in rage and confusion. When the thing finally calmed down enough to poise its club for another strike, Dante ran past it and out into the corridor, now confident that the troll had its full attention on him. Sure enough, he heard the pounding footsteps behind him. Well, at least Hermione was now out of the way.

But then the thing stopped, and Dante paused and looked over his shoulder. He barely reined in a foul curse he'd heard his mother say once.

Ron and Harry were standing near the end of the corridor, eyes the size of saucers as they looked between Dante and the mountain troll, the latter of which, now that its attention had been diverted, looked rather conflicted, glancing at Hermione, then Harry and Ron and back at Dante before repeating the cycle all over again.

A plan formulated in Dante's head. It really wasn't much of a plan, but it was the best he could come up with. He raised his hand, closed his eyes, and called to his sword, Rebellion.

"Hey, you two, get Hermione out!" he yelled to Ron and Harry. "I'm getting this away from the door!"

"Tony?" cried Ron, seemingly only just snapping out of his trance. "What are you- yeah, Hermione, right!"

Dante whistled at the troll, "Hey! Over here!"

The troll hesitated, looking between Ron and Harry, and back to him.

"That's a ladies bathroom." Dante said, pointing with his thumb; then pointing over his shoulder. "Gents is over there."

Harry and Ron's jaws had fallen open. The troll took large steps towards Dante, who bit his lip as he backed away, leading the troll out of sight of the bathroom door. Ron and Harry were tiptoeing towards the bathroom, and they were nearly to the threshold, but if the troll turned back now, it'd still see them.

_Where's the blasted sword anyway?_

"Good plan of action though." Dante wrinkled his nose. "You're in mortal need of a bath. Not that you care about being proper." Seeing Harry and Ron go out of sight, he breathed a subtle sigh of relief before putting on a look of confidence. "Ever heard of clothes?"

The troll threw its head back and roared, most probably in confusion, and suddenly Dante's blood turned to ice in his veins. Not because of the troll, for another reason altogether.

His sword Rebellion was in the Gryffindor dormitory, safely locked in his trunk, which was made of iron. He had taken to keep it there after the fiasco with Snape. The sword had probably torn through a couple of robes by now, but it had no way of coming to him.

He was unarmed, up against a mountain troll, and _so _screwed.

He looked about for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was a classroom nearby….

He ran inside, slamming his elbow down on a bench and smashing it to pieces. Grabbing a piece of splinted wood, he turned to face the big troll, gulping as it came within a few feet of him.

"Um….sorry?" he tried.

The troll drew its arm back in reply. Dante performed a side roll as the huge club smashed against the floor, rolling to his feet in one smooth movement.

"I'll take that as 'apology not accepted'." he said under his breath, brandishing his wooden weapon.

_Wooden weapon…my wand!_

He pulled it out from his pocket with his left hand, jumping out of the way of yet another aimless strike. He was quite sure McGonagall had mentioned this during the first class, a spell that changed a blunt wooden thing into a blade of similar shape…he ducked under the now spinning club, thinking….

He pointed his wand at the wooden piece in his hand, trying to remember the hand-motion. "_Acies Acuta_!"(1)

Nothing happened.

"Well, damn." he tried a swirling motion. "_Acies Acuta_!"

Nothing. A blind sweep nearly took his head off.

Frustrated, Dante made a cutting gesture with his left hand, imagining it was the troll's neck he was cutting. "_Acies Acuta_!"

When he looked down at his right hand, the piece of wood had been transformed to a shiny, small, two edged blade.

Dante laughed in surprise, but then his eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked back at the troll. He waited for the arm to come down again before leaping onto the hand, climbing up fluidly. The other hand repeatedly tried to grasp him, but he managed to dodge it.

Reaching the troll's shoulders, he braced his feet against the hard skin, leaning his body to the left to avoid another swipe, and thrust the wood-turned-blade as hard as he could into the space between the collarbones.

Blood flew everywhere, and Dante jumped out of the way to avoid the flailing arms…but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the club that the giant threw off as it clutched at its throat with both hands.

The heavy weapon smashed into his chest, pinning him to the floor, and Dante gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Fiery pain shot through his torso, an all-too-familiar pain that he recognized as cracked ribs.

"Tony, MOVE!"

It was Harry's voice, breaking through the haze of pain. Looking up, Dante saw the troll wavering dangerously, about to fall. He gritted his teeth and pushed the club off of him, jumping out of the way to let the huge monster fall to the side. The force of the fall shook up the whole classroom and sent pieces of debris up towards the ceiling. Dante crouched down, wrapping his arms about his head as he waited for the dust to settle.

Once the whole thing was finished, he pushed himself up using the wall for support. He turned to look down his nose at the troll.

"That's what you get for not having the courtesy to accept a simple apology." he breathed. He turned to Harry and Ron, trying to catch his breath while at the same time trying not to jar his ribs too much. "What took you guys so long?"

"It was pretty hard to get Hermione out of there." Harry explained. "She seemed to be in a bit of a shock."

Ron studied Dante carefully. "You look like hell."

Dante's retort was cut off as footsteps sounded.

"Professors!" Dante said, looking around desperately for any kind of escape route. None found.

Professor McGongall first came in, on her heels Professors Snape and Quirrell. Dante gulped at the expression on her face. Quirrell sat down on a toilet with a whimper, clutching his chest. Snape bent over the troll, checking.

"Dead." He announced, standing up.

Dante didn't even have the luxury of rejoicing over his first ever big kill. McGonagall hissed, "What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed." Her gaze fell over the dust coating Dante's robes. "Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Dante swallowed. "Well, it's…" _W__as the feast over already? Why would he be in the dormitory?_

"Please, Professors." It was Hermione, standing in the doorway. Her cheeks were still flushed and eyes still red from crying. "They were looking for me."

The deputy Headmistress stared. "Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Tony lured the troll away while Harry and Ron evacuated me from the dead corner I was in. They didn't have time to fetch anyone else."

The three boys practically gaped at the girl, only turning at McGongall's voice.

"Well, in that case…Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Dante bit his lip….Snape was still searching the troll, and he could only thank God he didn't have the sword with him. Snape would've definitely confiscated it himself this time. As it were, the man was glancing suspiciously at the blade and back to him.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." Hermione bowed her head further, and Dante sent her an incredulous look. _You get points for your House every class! Except Potions…five points isn't a problem._

"I'm very disappointed in you." said McGonagall. She addressed the boys then. "If you're not hurt at all," Harry shot Dante a look, to which Dante shook his head, not wishing to draw attention to his injury for fear of his half-demon status being discovered, "You'd better get back to Gryffindor tower. The students are finishing their feasts there."

Hermione quickly walked off, head still bowed and shoulders slumped.

Dante grinned a bit at the prospect of food, and then felt his eyebrows rise as Professor McGongall turned to them and said quietly, "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could've held their nerves while facing a full-grown mountain troll. Potter and Weasley, you each win your house five points. Mr. Redgrave, despite your incredibly foolish choice of tackling the troll on your own, I daresay only a select few grown up wizards could have single-handedly-" she raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron, to which they both nodded, "-killed this creature. Where did you get this blade?"

Dante managed to hide a smile. She would like this answer. "I transfigured it from a piece of wood. Remember that incantation you mentioned in the first class?"

Professor McGonagall stared in disbelief. "You…but that's very advanced transfiguration…" she shook her head. "Of course. I should have expected." Dante knew what she meant. From the little he'd read about Dumbledore, he knew that his great-uncle used to teach Transfiguration in here. "You win Gryffindor ten points for protecting your housemates, and another ten for the successful casting of an advanced spell. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Harry and Ron left the room. Dante was also going to when he smelled blood. Human blood.

_Where?_

His eyes drifted to Snape, who was limping off to check the dent in the floor. Dante laughed outright.

"Ha! Knew you were gonna trip in your cloak one of these…." He was suddenly cut off as white-hot pain shot through his chest, and he doubled over with a gasp. McGonagall looked up sharply from where she was repairing one of the benches.

"What…?" her eyes fell on Dante, and she pursued her lips. "Where are you hurt?"

_Damn it, Dante…perfect time to get a sense of humor. _"My chest." Dante said slowly, standing straight. "I think I cracked a rib or two."

McGonagall shook her head in…disbelief? Exasperation? Amazement?

"Come with me, Mr. Redgrave." Snape cut in. His eyes conveyed easily, _Don't think I haven't noticed your little jab._

Dante nodded, just relieved that he was being escorted by someone who already knew of his demonic heritage.

As he passed Quirrell, he started. There was a dark aura about that guy…almost suffocating. The feeling lasted for only a second, but left him with a new feeling: That he was being watched.

* * *

"So what happened?" Dante asked once he was outside. "Why are you limping?"

"Your ribs were damaged by the club?" Snape asked him, ignoring the query.

Dante shrugged and winced. "Yeah."

"Come over here."

He mildly crossed the short distance to stand in front of his professor. The elder wizard pointed the wand at his chest and murmured something. A soft blue glow emanated from where Dante assumed the injury was, and then diminished. The pain didn't lessen even a bit, and he frowned accusingly at the Potions' Master.

"A diagnosis spell." Snape told him nonchalantly, pocketing his wand. "It's a fracture, not just a crack. How long does it take to heal bones?"

"Pretty long. A day or two."

"Walk slowly, then." The professor snapped as he started down the corridor "A punctured lung is the last thing we need right now."

"Wow, someone's worried." Dante smirked.

Snape whirled about. "What was that, Mr. Redgrave?"

"You're worried." Dante repeated. "Why's that so hard to admit?"

A vein seemed to throb in Snape's temple, but Dante noted, to his great satisfaction, that Snape still kept his strides short to let him walk slowly.

* * *

Next morning found Harry, Ron and Hermione walking leisurely by the lake. It was a holiday; students were all over the school grounds, some sitting on the grass, some admiring the view and some feeding the fishes in the lake. The sun was bathing the grass with its rays, making it shine. The top of the young trees swayed in the gentle breeze.

"When're they gonna release him?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey said she was looking forward to be rid of him." She answered. "I think she probably already did. I kept the leftovers from the feast for him, just in case he wants it."

"He will." snickered Ron. "You should've seen how fast he was eating at the feast!"

"You're one to talk." reminded Harry. "Good thing you weren't there, Hermione. It was kind of disgusting."

Hermione smiled a bit, but her eyes were far away.

"You're thinking about last night." said Harry.

"Yes," she said absent-mindedly. "Tony handled the whole thing so well….one would think he'd seen things like this before."

"You're reading too much into this." said Ron. "He's just got better nerve than you."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Gosh, I can't believe I actually panicked!"

"That's really nothing to be ashamed about." muttered Harry, sending Ron a mild glare. "We had fair warning, and still we were afraid."

"Tony didn't panic."

"Tony's a rare species." Ron shrugged, actually having the grace to look ashamed for his earlier statement. "Remember him before the Sorting ceremony? He actually made conversation with the ghosts."

Harry laughed suddenly. "Yesterday, Tony lectured the troll on civilized behavior, remember?"

"He told him to use the correct bathroom." Ron chortled.

Hermione looked stricken. "Merlin's beard! He was lucky trolls don't understand humans."

"Hey, I apologized!"

An ear-splitting grin lightened Hermione's face. "Tony!" she ran off, arms already lifting from her sides before she glanced down at her friend's torso, remembering the injury, and, restraining herself at the last moment, simply shook hands with Tony. Harry and Ron shared a glance and grinned. "About last night-" Harry began.

"Thanks." The four said in unison. It was hard to tell who said it to whom. All of them had contributed in some way.

"You alright?" Harry asked Tony, who shook his head with a scowl.

"Who spread it around that I fought a troll?" he complained. "I can't even yawn without five students running to call madam Pomfrey!"

Laughing, Harry was about to reply, when he suddenly broke off. Tony's spitting image was striding towards them with a purposeful look.

"We need to talk." said Vergil. Tony didn't turn around to face his brother.

"Not now, Verge."

"Yes, now." Vergil turned on his heels and began to walk towards a small tree, obviously expecting his brother to follow.

Tony threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture, before following.

Three pairs of eyes watched them go. "I don't like their attitude towards each other." Hermione said quietly. "The two act like they're mortal enemies."

"That's true." said Ron, to both Harry and Hermione's surprise. "Brothers aren't supposed to be like that. Something's really wrong."

* * *

"What?" Dante asked irately.

"Which professors were there after you took down the troll?"

"Snape, McGonagall….and Quirrell, I think."

Vergil's brow creased. "Anyone injured?"

Dante's eyes widened. Snape was, but why would Vergil….

"What's this about?" he asked. "Yesterday, when Snape was taking me to the infirmary, your prefect came and told Snape she couldn't find you anywhere. So you weren't at the group that went back to Slytherin, and you sure as hell weren't with me. Where were you last night?"

"None of your-"

"You need the information. Play fair, Verge."

Vergil stood still for a moment, before taking a quick glance around and saying, "What I'm telling you is for your ears alone. No one else can know."

Dante opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Vergil was enough to convince him that his brother wouldn't have it any other way. He nodded.

"Professor Quirrell went into the third floor corridor last night. I followed him, but the cat smelled me on the stairs to the third floor. I didn't go any further, but I saw Snape taking the stairs to the third floor when I was coming down. I need to know…"

Dante had a good idea of where this was going.

"If any of them was aiming for the trapdoor." he finished his twin's sentence. "Snape was limping. I think I saw blood. But why would they-"

"They have a dog protecting the trapdoor." Vergil reminded him. "Something is being guarded."

"And Snape does seem the villain type." Dante mused. "But looks can be pretty deceiving, just look at us…and there's something pretty fishy about Quirrell too…"

"Quirrell was in front, remember?" Vergil said, "Snape followed a few minutes later."

Dante straightened. "Wait, you're telling me Snape was trying to _stop _Quirrell?"

"Or trying to take it before him."

"Yeah." Dante said, scratching his head. He had never tried to use his head much, and he felt like it was heating up.

"I'll leave the thinking to you, then." He grinned suddenly, his eyes falling on the dense forest just outside the school boundaries. "You know, we gotta hit the Forbidden Forest sometimes."

"And I'll leave _that _to _you._" Vergil retorted without missing a beat. "Find a spot. We have to finish our little game."

* * *

First Quidditch match arrived faster than they had imagined.

Dante was pretty excited. Vergil was nonchalant, saying he'd spend the day practicing moves with Yamato - his inherited katana.

"Wow, need prepping for the duel?" Dante smirked. The fight was scheduled that very night, in a very strange spot….over the Forbidden Forest, on two broomsticks. They had both agreed it'd make things much more interesting, or, as for Dante, 'a helluva lot' more interesting.

They had both handled the brooms as easily as they would any devil arm. Their natural talents had not been explored on the pitch, though, and they had never even thought about playing Quidditch for their house teams, both agreeing chasing a ball around would be a waste of perfectly good skills, not to mention the fact that first years were not permitted to participate in team tryouts. That didn't mean there was no fun in watching how a new game worked. Dante had seen plenty of action movies, and even though he could almost always do better than the heroes in the movies and came up with a lot of errors in the moves the characters used, he still enjoyed many of the films.

"Only so Yamato's thirst is quenched enough to pull back in time to avoid taking your head off." Vergil replied. They were standing by the lake, the cold wind whipping about them. The cold was bone chilling; no one was outside. A few water drops from the frosts caught in their hair. Dante blew a breath, watching the white puff it created before dissipating slowly. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, smoothing his hair back with one hand. None of them even shivered once from the cold.

From the warmth of Gryffindor tower, Ron was looking down at the two figures.

"See, Hermione?" he said. "They're up to something, I'm telling you."

"Like how to sneak in a snow skate for the upcoming December?" Harry suggested. He and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap, and Hermione was winning. A frown creased Ron's brow.

"What's a snow steak?"

"Snow _skates,_" said Hermione, "is a muggle playing instrument. They're designed to slide on snow. It's fun to play."

"Doesn't seem as fun as Quidditch." Ron said with a dismissive shrug.

"Maybe." Harry agreed. "But it still looked fun when my cousin played…" he trailed off.

Hermione paused her mulling over her cards. "Ever played it, Harry?" she asked.

"No." Harry admitted. "My cousin, well, they had their own team."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Oh." There was a short pause. "Tony, well…you know, Harry, you two have more in common than you think."

"Like what?" Harry asked distractedly as Hermione turned her card over.

"For starters, he too had lost his parents, and from what I heard, grew up in an orphanage. He once gave me a picture of his mother for safekeeping…"

"Why would he give that to you?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, I shouldn't have told you that."

"Oh, maybe his brother's making a grab for it?"

She sighed and relented. "It's not 'maybe', he is. Remember that fight in the trophy room? They were fighting over their mother's picture."

"Blimey." Ron muttered, looking suddenly thoughtful. "We probably need to be careful. His brother, well, he gives me the creeps sometimes. Tony killed a troll with a piece of wood….and I can bet his brother matches his strength. They're _powerful_, Hermione, and it's better to be safe."

"But they're not inclined to be dark wizards." Harry said thoughtfully. "I've overheard them saying Vold-"

"Harry!"

"You-Know-Who's name. Tony even made fun of him." He grinned as he won the round. Hermione bit her lip again.

"Harry," said Ron, "if they want to be greater dark wizards, they're not going to obey You-Know-Who. Like I said, they're both powerful. Tony's in Gryffindor, though, I don't think _he's_ evil."

With these uncharacteristically thoughtful words, he fell silent, continuing to watch the two dark figures by the lake.

* * *

Despite his words, Vergil came to the stands to watch the game. Dante smirked a bit; walking away from the Gryffindor stands to join his brother. He enjoyed Ron and Hermione's company, but it was Vergil whom he could share all of his thoughts with. Dante knew with absolute certainty that not one player over the field matched their skills with a broom, but if he were to point out where they were going wrong and grin over it, everyone except Vergil would give him strange looks.

His brother didn't smile on seeing him, but Dante had the feeling he was pleased.

"Gryffindor is going to win." Dante declared.

"Don't be so sure, brother." Vergil replied, eyes fixed on the players.

By the first five minutes, Dante had yelled at Harry a total of 20 times. All in his mind, of course.

"What's his problem?" he hissed out loud finally. "I spotted the snitch 20….21 times now! And I'm watching from the stands!"

"Human sight, Tony…" Vergil murmured, also looking exasperated. "Weaklings."

As if hearing them, Harry suddenly saw the snitch. Dante bit his fist as his friend dove forward….and started doing odd dance moves on his broom.

Dante stared. Then snickered. And stared some more, now worried. He looked about. No one had noticed yet. He looked beside him at his brother.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You know anything?"

"It's called jinxing." Vergil said casually. "A wizard is controlling the broom from outside."

"Who?" Dante exclaimed, alarmed.

"Check the teachers' seats."

Dante did, and saw Snape muttering with his eyes fixed on Harry.

"It's Snape, then?"

Vergil sighed dramatically. "Where's Quirrell, Dante?"

And it was then that Dante realized the problem, Quirrell was nowhere to be found. But he could've sworn he was there when the game had started.

"What _is _with these two?_" he murmured._

"One of them is jinxing, the other anti-jinxing." Vergil informed in his monotonous voice. "Otherwise, the broom would've fallen by now."

"Quirrell's doing it." Dante breathed. "He's jinxing. I bet you. I sensed that dark aura that-"

"How good are you at gambling?"

Dante snorted in good humor. "Right. Then it's probably Snape." he looked about. "Let me go check."

Vergil lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Dante ran off to the Gryffindor side, searching for Ron and Hermione. It wasn't hard to spot them, they were cheering beside Hagrid.

"Hey," he said to Hermione, "Saw Harry?"

She looked up and almost squealed in fright. "What….?!"

"Look, you gotta throw off Snape. He's muttering at Harry, Vergil said it's called-."

"Jinxing." She finished. "Have to be." She took the binocular, focusing on the teacher's stand.

"He's right!"

Dante nudged her forward. "Well, get moving then." He himself left to take Quirrell. The guy wasn't too hard to find, he was standing off to a side, whispering, eyes fixed on Harry. Dante gave him a light shove and made him lose his balance.

Harry gained control as soon as Quirrell was thrown off. Looking out, Dante did a face palm; his plan couldn't have gone worse. Snape had been thrown off at exactly the same time, now busy extinguishing flames from his clothes.

_Just _incredible_, Dante! _He quickly said an apology for knocking the DADA professor over, to which he said, "N-no problem." Then he turned back to go to Vergil's side.

"Well, Hermione's timing was off." He told his brother.

"_Your_ timing was off." Vergil retorted. "She didn't know she needed to time anything."

Dante accepted this with a scowl. "So, back to scratch."

"No." Vergil answered coolly. "We know who did the jinxing."

Dante stared. "How?"

"Think. You actually know how to, despite your relentless attempts to forget it."

"Why should I? I've got both you and Hermione for that."

Vergil glared at him. "Because I won't tell you anything."

Dante furrowed his brows. The one who jinxed the broom had planned it in advance. And if he planned it, he'd take precautions not to get caught muttering or to be bowled over while he was jinxing.

The solution was actually very simple.

"Quirrell left the teacher's seat because he had to jinx Harry." he realized. "But why would he-"

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Harry was on the ground, the snitch in his palm, now holding it up. Dante pointed his thumb downward at Vergil, laughing. Vergil rolled his eyes and turned away.

* * *

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" yelled Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Dante echoed it. They were drinking tea a safe distance away from the fireplace. The thing was massive, so the heat was like furnace. Dante was sprawled out on a sofa with Hagrid's great black hound's head on his knee, absently scratching it behind the ears. Fang was already half-asleep.

The dog had first sniffed and barked at the half-demon nervously, tail between its legs and ears flat against its head. Dante had to lean forward in his seat and beckon to the pet a couple of times. Hagrid had locked eyes with the boy, and Dante could tell the half-giant had guessed what Fang was so anxious about.

"It's 'kay, Fang." He had said. "He's a friend. Go ter him."

The dog had taken cautious steps forward then, and finally had gotten close enough to allow Dante to pet it. The rest had been easy enough. Too easy, even.

"Hey," he nudged at the dog to wake it, clicking his tongue, "No drooling. We clear?"

Fang simply stared at him for a moment before resting his head back on his lap and falling asleep. _And _drooling.

Ron filled Hagrid in on what had transpired at the Quidditch pitch.

"Rubbish." said the gatekeeper. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Actually-"

Hermione was interrupted by soft knocking on the door.

Hagrid opened it a crack. "Ah, Vergil. Come right in."

"Actually, I was looking for Da-" his gaze fell on the three sitting inside. "Tony." He amended.

Hermione almost visibly perked up.

Dante lifted the hound from his lap and carried it to the fireplace, only remembering halfway that human kids weren't supposed to carry large dogs around. He made a show of effort the rest of the way, but Ron's suspicious gaze still followed him as he left the hut.

"I don't like it." Ron said slowly. "Did you see how scared Fang was of him?"

Hermione was frowning. "Was that his name his brother was saying?"

* * *

As it turned out, Vergil wanted to fix the spot for the dueling. They did it from the ground, scanning the treetops and finally setting their sights on a large Willow tree.

"Over that." Vergil decided.

Dante agreed. "Okay. Tonight. 12 o'clock."

The door to Hagrid's hut opened at that moment, followed by Hagrid's loud voice, "An' yeh forget abou' Nicholas Flamel, got it? 'S no business o' yours what Fluffy's guardin'."

The brothers shared a look. The dog was called Fluffy, and someone named Nicholas Flamel had something to do with whatever was beneath that third floor corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: My own invented spell! Latin for 'sharp edge' I think.
> 
> How about that comment, then?


	6. Sibling rivalry - or is it?

Dinner was a quiet affair for the twins. Dante actually shared smirks with Vergil from across the hall, and to any onlookers it would look as if all differences were sorted out.

There were only two at the staff table who found this ominous. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was eyeing the two for some time now, his food forgotten on the table.

"Albus?" McGonagall inquired from his immediate right. "Is something wrong?" As she said it, her eyes followed Albus's line of sight and fell on the twins.

"It seems to me that they're getting along much better." She observed. "Do you see anything different?"

"See? No." Dumbledore turned his eyes back to his food. "Feel? Yes. Enjoy your meal, Minerva."

"Severus, everyone else's dinner is almost finished!" Flitwick said to his colleague.

Snape pushed his plate away, taking his eyes off two particular students at two ends of the hall. "I'm not the Headmaster, Filius, I do not need to stuff myself with food six times every day." He left the table, black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Dante pulled his broomstick up, maintaining level with Vergil as they rose above the trees, keeping his eyes locked on him. With his free hand, he held up Rebellion. Lightning flashed across the sky, light glinting off the blade and illuminating the side of Vergil's face. It was going to pour. Very unusual for this time of the year.

Dante made a slight detour and pulled out the photo from his pocket, setting it down on a bird's nest he'd seen earlier on a treetop. Of course, he had his own photo of Eva by then, and he was planning on giving this one to Vergil regardless of who won. But he wasn't about to speak it out and ruin the fun for both of them.

Beneath them, the treetops were cast in the white light for a fraction of a second before again being engulfed in ominous darkness.

Vergil's hand shone with blue energy as he channeled it into his broom, and Dante's flashed red. The twins circled the willow tree once, the outdated brooms going as fast as the wind itself. Satisfied, Vergil stood up on his broom, directing it with only his toes. Dante also stood and let out a whoop of delight. He spread his arms to his sides, going straight upwards and then turning the tip downward, before bending to the side, riding it like a roller coaster. Vergil smirked as he watched his brother.

"I'd advise you to save your _brimming _energy, because you're going to need every last bit of it, and more, tonight."

"We'll see, big brother!" Dante laughed as he finally stopped his broom a foot in front of Vergil. Yamato was now out of its sheath and flashing blue.

This duel had never been about the photo. It was simply a contest, or even a game, for Dante. For Vergil, it was an opportunity to give Dante his 'just desserts' for taking his mother away.

Dante started it, lunging forward with his sword horizontal. Vergil leaned slightly left and swung Yamato towards the back of Dante's shoulder blades, the red-clad boy ducking under the thrust and slashing at Vergil's legs, but Vergil pulled his broom up at the last moment and Dante was off balance for the briefest of seconds. Vergil used that second to ram his broom into Dante's midsection with full force. Dante just barely managed to avoid the follow-up blow with Yamato's sheath, propelling his broom backwards even as he clutched at the sore spot with one hand, gasping for air. It took him a second to recover.

The distance between them was now no less than six feet, and Dante steadied his breathing before going forward again.

He headed for a clash; the swords this time actually meeting each other with a metallic sound, sparks flowing off. Immediately both of them pulled back, Dante blocking Vergil's sword a couple of inches from his face. Vergil swung Yamato back and switched hands, bringing it forward again in a blur. Dante guided his broom up to dodge it, and his brother was suddenly there on the tip of Dante's broomstick, slashing across his abdomen. Dante rolled off to the side, falling off his broom and onto Vergil's, which was passing a few meters down on the same diagonal line. He pulled up, coming around in front of Vergil, who threw a slash from Yamato, making Dante jump up again to let it pass him by. His jump took him over Vergil's head, and he managed a strike in mid-air, which was blocked, before sending a kick that sent Vergil falling back to his own broom. Dante grabbed hold of his own broom again, going forward, but stopping as he heard a heavy thud of something falling. The silver arc of energy from Yamato that he managed to dodge a moment before had slashed through the tree below, causing a branch to fall.

_It's not like trees can talk…so it can't give us away…_ Dante thought absently as his glance fell over the Willow, which was swaying perhaps more than it ought to in the roaring wind. Then he was almost thrown off his broom as Vergil's sword cut deep into his left leg, all the way to the bone. Dante gritted his teeth against the pain, using the gap the attack created to bring his own sword down into Vergil's arm.

They both stumbled back, clutching their respective injuries, and glared daggers at each other.

"Ooh, did I hurt my big brother?" Dante drawled mockingly.

"Don't flatter yourself." responded Vergil coolly.

The battle raged on for another few minutes, swords and broom moving faster than eyes could see, before they entered a deadlock for the third time.

Dante's hands were trembling with fatigue; Vergil had managed to get in far more hits than he did. Something had changed within his brother, Dante could feel it the moment he had locked his sword on Vergil's in the trophy room. There was some sort of strength within him that hadn't been there before.

Then Vergil raised his sword up, and sent Dante's flying out of his hands.

Dante breathed heavily, clenching his fists. He had lost. He knew from the look in Vergil's eyes that his brother wasn't finished, that there would be something really painful in store for him.

Vergil whispered 'Accio photo' and caught the frame neatly, smirking as he pocketed it. But then he did something that his younger twin would've never seen coming; eyes gleaming with cold hate, he brought up his wand with his free hand and muttered 'Reducto' under his breath.

Dante cried out in surprise as his broom shattered beneath him, and he went plummeting towards the ground approximately three hundred feet below, a strange, blue and white demonic face the last thing his eyes could make out before he felt a pain unsurpassed by anything he had ever experienced, followed by blackness.

* * *

"Dunno what happened, professor…found him like that near the forest, an' there was a broomstick, broken….looks like the Willow's pummeled him bad."

Dante blinked his eyes open, to be met with the soft blue of his great Uncle.

"Welcome back, Dante." Albus Dumbledore said softly.

Dante tried to sit up, but fell back with a gasp of pain. "Vergil…?"

Dumbledore and Hagrid exchanged a glance. "So he was there." said Dumbledore.

_Now you've done it, Dante…_ "What time is it?" he asked in a pathetic attempt to change the subject. He was feeling a sense of dread at the knowing glance Dumbledore was giving him. He grew even surer that Dumbledore knew exactly what must've transpired when he actually let him shift the topic.

"It's 8:30 in the morning. You already missed your Charms lesson."

"And I'm going to miss Potions." Dante moaned. "Snape's going to-"

"_Professor _Snape, Dante."

"Stick me with Filch again!"

"He knows."

Dante did a double take. "Knows what?"

"That you were injured. In fact, Professor Snape was the one to come to my office and notify me that your brother was not in his bed. Professor Snape, Hagrid and I started the search immediately, and as you must have gathered, Hagrid here was the one to find you. We found Vergil back in his bed a few hours later, so even though we knew that he had gone out after curfew- a punishable offense in itself - we did not have conclusive proof that he had actually been to the Forbidden Forest…until now. Madam Pomfrey has been here to see you once; we- that is, Professor Snape, Hagrid and I all agreed it wouldn't be a good idea to let you go to the hospital wing; there's not enough privacy. You still have some wounds that are mending at a rapid rate. We do not want to cause a stir."

"What's wrong with being a half-demon?" Hagrid asked. "I'm a half-giant and I was allowed in…._Back off, Fang!_"

Fang had probably just woken up, because now he was running towards Dante with the full intention of jumping on him. Dante turned his head to look at the black hound, only now realizing he was lying on his side in a bed that was just the right size for him- must have been Dumbledore's work- in Hagrid's hut. The dog was now being held back by Hagrid. Dante stretched his hand to pat its head, feeling a touch of amusement when Fang's eyes fell closed.

"-still prejudiced." He caught the end of Dumbledore's sentences. The old wizard glanced at Dante's curious expression and for his benefit, continued, "Demons are something far beyond our control, you see, demons are feared by wizards for the same reason that we are feared by the Muggles. Prejudice stems from a lack of understanding, and coupled with fear, it can be very destructive."

Dante pondered on that for a few moments. It made sense, in a twisted sort of way.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Your left leg and left arm was broken in five different places- already mending, courtesy of the spells Poppy had given. They're working somewhat slower than normal, due to your resistance to magic. Four ribs broken from the Whomping Willow's branches-"

"What willow?"

Dumbledore was looking very grave; Dante found it uncomfortable. "It appears a demonic energy caused one of the Whomping Willow's branches to be cut off. That specific tree does not take very kindly to disturbance."

"So it beat me up." Dante finished with a sigh.

"Indeed. And your spine is broken."

Dante's eyes shot open wide. "What? You mean literally?"

"Yes, my boy. It seems this would take a full day to heal, even with the aid of the potions and spells, judging by the recovery rate."

_You gotta be kidding me…_

"Foun' this hanging on a branch." Hagrid said, holding up the broken pieces of a broomstick. Dante let his eyes fall closed.

He was caught.

"You going to kick me out?" he asked Dumbledore tiredly.

"Should I?" the Headmaster replied just as quietly, blue eyes piercing Dante's icy ones.

Dante held the stare, but didn't say anything. He could see disappointment radiating from the blue orbs; he felt ashamed, but just barely managed not to look away.

"Not today." Dumbledore said finally. "But this is your last warning."

"First, too." Dante muttered.

Dumbledore kept his eyes fixed on Dante's as he said, "Could you excuse us for a moment, Hagrid?"

The gatekeeper, with a glance over his shoulder, left the room.

"I expected you to be more sensible in your use of this." Dumbledore said, flicking his wrist. A second later, Rebellion was there in his hand. "Unfortunately, now I have no other choice but to keep it in my office, until you have given me proof you can be trusted with it."

Dante opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again. "Right." He said gloomily.

"And I have to take your brother's as well, I'm afraid, because it appears it was Yamato which has cut the branch of the Willow."

Dante grinned. "Suit yourself."

Dumbledore's eyes softened suddenly. "It seems Vergil has harbored more dislike towards you than I had imagined at first. The spell used to destroy this broom was one specifically used for reducing objects to dust. How far above the ground were you?"

Dante pressed his lips together. "Tell ya what, next time I'll bring a meter scale, okay?"

Dumbledore smiled at that, and dropped it.

* * *

Potions class started off like any other, Snape stalked in the classroom, took attendance, but skipped over Tony's name.

"Excuse me, professor!" Hermione cried. "You-" she trailed off. Tony really wasn't in the classroom.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked silkily.

Hermione shut her mouth, turning beet red. The Slytherins snickered.

"A point from Gryffindor for unnecessary interruption." Snape said, turning his eyes back to the paper.

"How can that be?" Hermione whispered once Snape had started taking attendance again. "Tony never misses potions! And how could Snape know that he's not-"

"I'm not color blind yet, Miss Granger, so I can see only two persons with silver hair in this room." Snape hissed through gritted teeth. "And both of them happen to be wearing Slytherin ties. Five points from Gryffindor for second interruption and five more for saying a professor's name disrespectfully. One more interruption and it'll be twenty. Are we clear?"

Hermione went redder, if that was even possible, biting on her quivering lower lip.

"Are we clear, Miss Granger?"

"Y-yes, sir." She whispered.

Satisfied, Snape continued, completely ignoring the hateful glances he was receiving from the Gryffindors.

Once done, he began to give out instructions for today's potion. They were to be divided into pairs. He seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual; pairing Hermione with Crabbe, Harry with Malfoy and Ron with Goyle.

When it came to Vergil's turn, always Snape's favorite despite not being nearly as good at the subject as Tony was, the professor sent a cold glare at him. "You," he snapped, "Get paired up with Neville Longbottom. I want both of your potions flawless, and the marks will be on both of you."

Ron gasped, incredulous. Vergil moved to make space for Neville, giving him curt instructions while squeezing juice out of his own tree roots. His eyes were clouded in thought, and he seemed rather unfocused on his own task. Their potions ended up a mess, and Snape vanished both and gave them identical zeroes, looking rather triumphant.

Lunch found Hermione disheveled at the Gryffindor table.

"He's not in the library, in Gryffindor tower or on the grounds." She announced.

"Snape's probably killed him off." Ron said, shuddering. "Tony was the only one who ever acted that boldly towards him. Maybe-"

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Dante absently stared out the window of the hut, adjusting his pillow as he did. His thoughts were constantly straying towards the one thing he was trying to, above all others, keep out of his mind.

He hadn't told Dumbledore, but he had an idea of just how high up he was when Vergil had destroyed his broom. Judging by the fact that they were over the willow, he put the distance at about 350 feet. He wasn't supposed to survive. And Vergil had to have known that…right?

Maybe, Dante decided, Vergil hadn't noticed. That sounded lame.

Maybe caught up in the heat of the moment? The adrenaline rush? Dante remembered the way Vergil's eyes were flashing. Now that, he decided, that was a probable solution. Maybe it was the right one.

Dante really hoped so. The alternative was unfathomable.

* * *

Dinner found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville in front of Vergil. Well, Neville was behind the others, so not exactly in front of Vergil.

"Where's your brother?" Harry asked.

Vergil gave a cold smile that chilled him to the bone. He didn't say anything, just pushed past them and strode down the corridor.

Ron gaped after him. "I told you, that guy's creepy."

"Hospital wing!" Hermione suggested, growing pale. "Maybe Tony's in the-"

Harry was already walking down the corridor. With a shared glance, the other three hurried after him.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey shooed them off, but not before curtly telling them that the only student that had came in today was a Hufflepuff girl who had slipped in the bathroom.

"How can a student just disappear?" Harry hissed, frustrated.

"Harry, seriously," said Ron, "What if Snape decided Tony's a threat to his plan? You know, with the way he acted, and he's powerful, no denying that."

Just that morning, Harry would've brushed it off, now he felt only dread at the prospect.

"We'll wait until morning." He decided. "After that, we'll go to Professor McGonagall."

* * *

Dante tossed and turned in his bed, his closed eyes squeezing and brows furrowed.

_"Dante! Vergil!" their mother screamed. "Hide in the place your dad showed you! Go!"_

_Dante stared at Eva with wide eyes. "Mum, what about you?"_

_"I'll be fine! Go!"_

_He believed her. He couldn't really think. Another blow shook up the front door, and plasters fell from the ceiling. He ran to his own bedroom and touched a spot on the lower left corner of the wall. A part of the wall swung open, revealing a hole just about big enough for an eight year old boy to stay crouched in. He squeezed in just as the first cry of the demons shook the walls. Dante slapped his trembling hands over his ears and shut the small door. An eerie silence engulfed the place._

_He sat trembling, arms around his knees. It was as if time had ceased to exist. All he wanted was to pretend none of this was happening, that it was a vivid nightmare that would go away as soon as his mother shook him awake._

_But finally, he uncurled his fingers from around his forearms and blinked to focus. This was real, he told himself. This was real. This was happening. And he had to respond._

_Where was Vergil? Was his twin hiding in his own room? Or was he already dead, fighting the demons?_

_Fighting the demons…_

_A realization shook him to the core and sent a shiver down his spine._

_Mum doesn't fight!_

_Dante threw open his door. The house was so silent. He ran to Rebellion and then out the door, holding his sword tightly with both hands._

_He stepped over the threshold and into the dining room. Their plates were exactly as they had left them, laden with half-eaten food. And by the foot of the table, there was Vergil, lying face down on the ground, a thin trail of blood soaking his silver-white hair._

_Dante rushed towards him and knelt beside him, putting Rebellion under his twin's nose. The blade blurred._

_Vergil was breathing. But where was his mother?_

_He moved on to the bedroom of his mother. The door was ajar, and there was…_

_So much blood. Way too much blood inside. On the floor. On the bed. And by the dressing table was…_

_"MUM!" he screamed._

_Her golden hair was matted with blood. Her beloved red coat was torn to shreds, and the white shirt underneath was soaked in red as well. And where the smooth skin of her stomach was supposed to be, there was a gaping hole. And the insides-_

_Dante shuddered and moved his eyes to her face. Her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling._

_He shuddered again, and slowly made his way to her side, keeping his eyes away from her midsection._

_"Mum?" he called her, softly, as he knelt beside her._

_She was still._

_"Mum? C'mon, wake up. Vergil is hurt. You need to patch him up."_

_She didn't reply._

_"I would've told you that you need to patch yourself up, but you don't care about yourself, do you? You never do."_

_She remained motionless._

_"Look, mum-" he ignored what his brain was practically screaming at him. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. "Are you angry? I know I didn't ask you for permission before I went out today, but I swear I'll never do it again. Just wake up. Please."_

_She didn't respond._

_"Mum…" his voice broke. "C'mon, didn't you tell us off yesterday for being rude to the girl who came to visit? Isn't it rude to leave without saying goodbye? You won't be rude, right? Right?"_

_His eyes were now burning. "Mum, please…just say something. Anything. I'm so sorry for everything I ever did wrong. I swear I'll always listen from now if you only…"_

_He trailed off as sobs overcame him._

_"You won't come back, will you?" he told her once he had finally calmed down slightly. "Just like father. No, you did it for us. I guess that's something. Not like father, then. I'm sorry I called you rude. I'll just do what you forgot to do."_

_Tears streaming down his face, he closed her eyes with a featherlight touch of his two fingers, pulled off the bedcover and covered her with it so that no one could see her…injuries._

_"Goodbye, mum."_

_And then footsteps sounded from the doorway. Dante looked up to see his brother._

_"No." Vergil whispered, looking paralyzed for a moment. Then he was running forward. Dante moved back slightly, biting his lip as more tears cascaded down. He looked away as his brother threw off the cover and screamed at the sight._

_He watched his brother cry over their mother, murmuring to her just like he himself had done. Then he moved forward and pulled Vergil into an embrace and sobbed on his shoulder. Vergil went still for a second before he, too, broke down sobbing._

_An eternity seemed to pass while they were locked in that embrace. Even long after their tears were exhausted, neither of them were moving away, just drawing whatever comfort they could find by clinging onto the only family they still had. But then, abruptly, Vergil shoved him away and stood. Dante stumbled and regained his balance, wide-eyed at the sudden fury on his twin's face._

_"Verge?"_

_"Where were you?"_

_Dante felt paralyzed. "In…my bedroom."_

_"Why didn't you fight?"_

_Dante didn't reply. His cheeks burned. "I…I was-"_

_He was what? In denial? Too scared to come out and help his mother? Too stupid to realize she was lying to him?_

_Too much of a coward to defend his own mother?_

_Vergil stared at him for a few moments. Then he said quietly, "Coward."_

_Dante shut his eyes._

_His eyes snapped open as he felt Vergil grasp his collar. His brother stared at him for a few moments, and then threw him to the floor and walked towards the door._

_Dante immediately got to his feet. "Wait! Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to avenge our mother."_

_"But you're-"_

_"Incapable of it? Powerless? Well, at least I don't hide when foes come to our house!"_

_Hurt. Dante thought, but didn't reply. Instead, he took a few steps forward and blocked Vergil's path._

_Vergil's hands clenched into fists, eyes flashing in anger. He gritted his teeth, and slammed the hilt of Yamato into his brother's stomach. Dante fell to his knees, gasping for air. Vergil used the flat side of his blade to knock him aside. Dante slammed into the wall. A sickening crack sounded, and his head exploded in pain._

_Vergil turned and walked out the door._

_Dante pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain at the back of his head. "Vergil, alright, I'm coming too! I can help!" he called as he ran out the door._

_Vergil was standing just outside the door. He turned to face him._

_He looked older. Like he was eleven instead of eight. And he was wearing black robes._

_"Yes. Yes, you can. Just stand still, like this."_

_Dante did as was asked of him. Vergil pulled out Yamato and smiled coldly at him._

_"Everyone responsible for mum's death will have to die, Dante. Everyone. Even those who were too much of a coward to prevent it, has contributed to her death."_

_And the strange blue-white face took over Vergil's normal features and he stabbed Dante through the heart with Yamato, laughing coldly._

Dante jumped up on his bed, breathing fast. He groaned at the sharp pain that shot up and down his back. He rubbed his right hand across his face, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen.

It was largely what had happened, only the last bit…it wasn't true. When Vergil had gone out, Dante had been dizzy from the pain of the cracked skull, and by the time he had pulled himself up and went outside, Vergil was long gone.

He had had this nightmare many times, but never with that last bit.

He lay awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair for all of the four Gryffindors. First class was Herbology, and they gathered their books and started for it once the bell rang, talking quietly among themselves.

"All classes finish at 1 o'clock." said Hermione. "We're in luck. Last class is Transfigurations."

"Yeah, right." muttered Ron. "Never thought I'd say having McGonagall's class is 'lucky'."

They had hung back a little, and just as they were going to enter through the door, Neville whispered, "Tony!"

The other three turned back towards the ground. Tony was standing a foot away from his brother, the latter of whose eyes were slightly wide. No one else was now out in the open. Everyone had already gone inside the greenhouse.

"Aren't you happy to see me, brother?" Tony asked, his lips curled into a smirk but eyes as serious as they had ever seen. "You look like you've seen a _ghost_."

Vergil's eyes became hard.

"Ghosts are no longer an unnatural sight to me, brother, but I must admit I am surprised."

"Because ghosts _stay _dead, and you can't say that for me, right?" Tony scoffed. "You made a mistake, Verge. Not destroying my broom," Harry and Ron exchanged a look, "Your mistake was _leaving _me. Not that you should've stayed and helped, but you should've made sure I'm really _dead_!"

Tony stared hard at his brother for another moment before moving away, fists clenched at his sides. It was only then that he saw the pale faces of the four Gryffindors. He paused for a moment, swallowed.

"Tony…?" Hermione choked out, eyes shining. "You-"

Tony pushed past them, nearly knocking off Ron, and made a beeline for the tables arranged for lesson inside the greenhouse. Taking up place beside Seamus Finnigan, he looked down at the wooden surface, breathing hard, hands curled into fists and shoulders slightly shaking, as if he was holding back sobs. There was a slight limp in his step, and his right sleeve was a bit tighter than his left, as if he was wearing something underneath- a bandage, most likely.

The small group stood in stunned silence for a moment before slowly filing inside in complete silence.

* * *

"His brother….you don't think he actually tried to…._kill _him, do you?" Ron whispered to Harry as they separated purple seeds from blue ones.

"You know, I think he did, Ron." Harry murmured back.

Ron surveyed Vergil with wide eyes. "And to think, I thought having Percy as a brother was the worst thing that could happen to someone….I'm going to buy him a chocolate frog on the way home."

A small cry from Professor Sprout caused them to look up.

"Careful, Miss Granger!" she exclaimed, looking down at Hermione's shattered glass bowl.

"Sorry, professor." Hermione said in a quiet voice, bending down to pick up the seeds.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Dante moved through the queue to fall in step beside Hermione.

"After classes end," he said in a low voice. "Meet me outside. And bring these three." He knew it was better to get on with the interrogation.

"You don't have to talk if you, you know, feel too uncomfortable." piped up Neville. Hermione nodded quickly.

"No, it's alright." Dante shrugged, walking off as casually as he could. His healing vertebrates were still hurting him, but he was determined not to let that show. What was hurting him the most was, fortunately, invisible to everyone: A deep ache in his chest that seemed to grow more and more prominent. He tried to brush it off, Vergil wasn't worth it, but the more he tried, like a raw itch, the more it hurt.

* * *

"Ten questions allowed." Dante said to the others, leaning back against a tree in a casual way.

"Only ten?" said Neville.

Dante held up a finger. "Nine."

"Oh." Neville shut his mouth. It was after lunch, and they were sitting by the lake, practically buried in warm sweaters and mufflers.

"He actually tried to kill you?" the question came tumbling out of Ron's mouth.

"I don't think so." said Dante, and he was pleased to find he meant it. "I was a bit too excited earlier to see him, I guess. He probably just wanted to shake me up a bit. Anyway, eight. Next question?"

"What really happened?" it was Harry.

Dante sighed. "Well, we wanted to finish our fight, so we picked a spot over the Forbidden Forest-"

"What do you mean over?"

"Six. We fought on broomsticks."

Ron's mouth fell open. "On? You mean you fought, with swords, on a broomstick? How can you hold a sword if you're holding a broom?"

Dante grinned. "Three." Ron groaned.

"We didn't really grab the broom….we just, you know, used our toes to direct it. That left our hands free." Dante really was enjoying the bragging, and the reaction it brought from his listeners. And he didn't even need to say anything more than the truth!

"Impossible." said Ron.

Dante smirked. "Come now, how much skill can you really see in a flying lesson?"

"I've been following internationals for-"

"Later, Ron." Harry said. "Then what?"

The smile slipped off Dante's face. "We fought for a few minutes, but he won and disarmed me. Then he destroyed my broom with some kind of spell. I later heard it was only used for breaking things. The word he muttered, I think it was 'reducto'."

Hermione's eyes were the size of footballs. "Then he really meant to throw you off!" she cried. "From that high up… I can't believe it…"

"Neither could I." Dante said grimly. "It's a handy spell though, teach me sometimes." he added to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to have worked. "Anyway, I fell down, was knocked out. Hagrid found me later. Dumbledore said he wouldn't tolerate any more disobedience from me, meaning I'll be expelled if I want a rematch."

"But you don't want a rematch." Neville said in a small voice. "Right, Tony?"

"I don't know." Dante confessed. "Not that I can, anyway; they took my sword and said they're going to take Vergil's too."

"That's a very good idea." Hermione declared. "You shouldn't be carrying swords in a school anyway."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Swords aren't any more dangerous than Neville with a wand."

Neville blushed. Dante clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding!"

"Well," Ron said after a moment of silence, "You gotta prove to us that you're not lying."

Dante adopted an indignant expression, which, after seeing everyone's unconvinced looks, soon morphed into a smile.

"Fair point." he said. "I'll show you guys someday. Just make sure no Heads of Houses are nearby this time." He winked at Harry. "Oh, by the way, nine questions are done already. Hermione, go next."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Hagrid's hut."

"But….Why? Why not the hospital wing?"

"No questions left." Dante grinned again. "Too bad."

That was the turning point in their relationship though. Dante started to fit in quite easily with Harry and his redhead friend while still keeping up his closer friendship with Hermione. Ron had effectively shaken off any doubts he had about Tony Redgrave, and the four of them became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the duel? Or aftermath?


	7. Chapter 7

Mid-December found Hogwarts covered in snow. The small group consisting of Dante, Harry, Ron and Hermione was frequently in the library now, searching through stacks of books to find information on Nicolas Flamel. At least, three of them were, as Dante spent most of the times looking longingly at the restricted section.

"Maybe they have something." He said in response to Hermione's frown.

"If they do, we have no way of reaching them." she told him. "Madam Pince is always stalking about…."

"Time to close it up!" came the order.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Ron, standing up with two books draped over an arm.

Hermione balanced five large tomes in her arms as she rose. "I guess we can't stay up late tonight," she said quietly. "It's Potions first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, like we could forget with all the homework." Dante grumbled.

At the bottom of the stairs leading to the separate dormitories, Harry said, "You know, you never showed us your skill with a broom."

Dante scratched his head. "Christmas treat." he said finally with a grin. "You're staying, right?"

"Mom and Dad are away visiting Charlie." said Ron. "I'll be here."

"Me too, obviously." said Harry.

"But I can't." Hermione added. Dante smirked.

"Bad luck, Hermione." he said. "I'm not going to risk getting on the team for you; I'm not showing you guys till we get the grounds all to ourselves. I checked, not one Slytherin except Verge is staying, and-" his smirk widened into a grin, "-he'll be cooped up in the dungeon coz he think celebrations are childish."

* * *

"It's a good thing you and Vergil are so resistant to cold." Hermione said to Dante as they made their way into the dungeons for Double Potions, remembering the two brothers were often out in the snow without much warm clothes on. "The Slytherin common room must be freezing."

"I hope so." said Dante, grimly.

Except for Malfoy's jabbing, the potions class went pretty well. As they walked out into the corridor, they found a large Chirstmas tree blocking their way. Hagrid was working on it.

"Hey, Hagrid," said Ron, "Want any help?"

"Nah," said Hagrid, "I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's voice from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron was going to dive at Malfoy when Dante grabbed him from behind, having a feeling he'd probably pressed too hard because Ron stiffened.

"Hey, relax, Ron, I'm not gonna kiss you, promise." He said with a grin. "But Snape's coming up, so-" he let go as Snape strode into view.

"What's going on here?" the Potions Master asked.

"Just having a little chat, professor." Dante replied innocently. "Malfoy's particularly friendly today, I wonder if that's not due to the fact that he's going to see his father soon, who is of course, really happy that a muggle-born is outshining him in every class."

Ron and Harry suddenly burst into a fit of coughing. Hermione turned to face the wall.

Snape glared at Dante for a moment. "Move along, Mr. Malfoy." He told Malfoy, whose face was flushed.

"-he'll be a real pleasure to have around the whole holiday," Dante continued, "And Draco is very much looking forward to that, right, Draco?"

Malfoy dived at Dante, who sidestepped and gave a wide-eyed look. "Was it something I said?"

"I said, move along." Snape snapped at all of them, striding past.

Malfoy and his two bodyguards glared at Dante for another moment, eyes spitting fire, before stalking off.

The moment they were out of sight, laughter rebounded off the walls.

"Man," Ron wiped a tear from his eyes, "That was _wicked_!"

Still guffawing, Hagrid thumped Dante on the back, the boy wincing a bit. "Sure got 'em there."

Harry straightened from where he was bent over double, Hermione grinning broadly. "Let's go." She said once they were composed. "We got to go to the library, there's still a half hour before lunch."

"Work?" asked Hagrid. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

So they told him about searching for Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid flatly refused to help.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then," said Ron, and off they went to the library.

* * *

Tony was again staring at the restricted section. Harry eyed him for a moment and then stood up, his eyes fixed on the books lining the shelves in the isolated section.

"You're going?" Tony asked.

"Just let me take a look there." Harry said. "There might be something…"

He and Tony were searching for, well, they weren't sure what- when Madam Pince came in.

"What are you looking for, boys?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Tony beat him to it. "Demons."

Madam Pince stared at Tony. Harry held his breath; she was probably going to explode at him over suggesting something so outrageous…

"What about them?" she asked finally.

"I was wondering- um, if there's a book on The Dark Knight….I wanted to learn more about him…the fight with Mundus sounded interesting."

Harry fought to keep his jaw from slackening. _What's he going on about?_Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ron and Hermione also straighten.

Madam Pince was actually eying Tony with a bit of respect. "There are a few…" she said slowly, "But you need signed authorization from one of the teachers to look in them."

Tony nodded quickly. "Yeah. Okay."

As soon as the librarian left, Hermione pounced on Tony. "Demons? They exist? And who's Mundus? Who's the Dark Knight? What fi-"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out, Hermione!" Tony said, grimacing.

"Demons exist, I knew that already." said Ron. "Not a pleasant lot, from what I hear. But…what's all this talk about Muntus and stuff?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, Hermione, as Ron said, demons exist…and Mundus is the Emperor of all demons, and the Dark Knight is…." He paused for a moment. "Um…he's a demon who fought against other demons for humans, some 2000 years ago."

"Blimey." breathed Ron. "You know a piece of history Hermione doesn't?"

Tony chuckled. "Looks that way….oh no, you don't, Hermione!" She had a look on her face that suggested she was going to change that very soon.

"Either way," said Harry. "Good thinking there."

"And I'm going to look up Mundus sometimes," Hermione added, ignoring the horrified look on Tony's face. "You can never learn too much…"

"That was before you came into existence." Ron muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hermione left the next day, along with all the other students going home for the Christmas break, with a reminder to keep looking for Nicholas Flamel.

"Ah, sure…" Dante said, and then bit his lip, almost nervously, "Hey, Hermione, can you send me something? As soon as you reach your house, would you? I don't want that for Christmas present."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well…um…I'll all out of shampoo, sun-tan lotion and cologne. I'll write you the brand, it can't be any other."

All three burst out laughing. Dante actually blushed a bit. "Yeah, go on, laugh." He said grumpily. "Who knows what's so funny about wanting to look presentable. And being tasteful."

They only laughed harder.

Dante scowled. "You sending or not?"

"Yeah, I will." Hermione gasped out. "As soon as I can."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Dante were having a great time together. The dormitory was really comfortable, so they spent most of the times stretching in front of the fire. Outside it was heavily snowing, so going out was rather out of the question. Despite that, when Harry and Ron were inside the common room, Dante sometimes went out and played on the frozen lake. It was really fun to slide from one side to the other, in his opinion. He knew he wouldn't get sick, he never did.

Ron was teaching the other two how to play wizard chess. Harry was always losing to Ron, but he always cheered up after playing Dante, who finally threw his hands up after the knight kicked his fingers after the fifth consecutive loss.

"This is impossible!" he grumbled, as Harry and Ron doubled over laughing at the knight's antics. "Not my game." He muttered sourly, moving aside. "You two go ahead. I got something I need to do."

A brown owl flew in, and something dropped in Dante's lap.

"Your cosmetics are here." Harry grinned. Dante tucked the packet inside his robe.

"I'll open it later." he said, looking around to see if anyone had seen. The Weasley twins were eying the package with interest, but none of them could actually see through the packet. Or at least, that was what Dante hoped.

* * *

On the day of Christmas, Dante woke to Harry and Ron's snoring and three packages lying by his bed.

Dante opened the red and gold package first, still wondering who the three senders could be.

It was from Hermione, a packet full of Strawberry Sundaes, a charm placed inside to keep it frozen. Dante grinned, his spirits instantly lifted. "Hermione, sometimes I feel like I could kiss you!"

The second one was Hagrid's homemade cake. Dante pushed that away. He could actually eat it without getting his teeth broken, but not without making his mouth sore. Unfortunately, his finishing a whole slice at Hagrid's convinced the gatekeeper that Dante loved it.

The third was a very small packet wrapped in vibrant, deep red papers. It was his favorite and signature color.

"What can this be…?" Dante whispered, tearing through the wrappings. His mouth fell open once he saw what was inside.

A silver chain attached to a locket with a red stone. There was a note:

_Your mother left these in my possession before she died. It is time I return them to their rightful owners. Use it well.(1)_

There was no mistaking who could've sent it. Dante felt tears stinging his eyes as he lifted the half-amulet to his chest. He could imagine Vergil doing the same thing downstairs in the dungeons. He read the names on the back of the locket.

_Vergil and Dante._

"Thanks, Uncle Albus." he said softly.

He undid the clasp and slipped the chain around his neck. He redid the clasp and hid the locket inside his nightshirt. The weight settled against his chest, just over his heart, reassuring yet not heavy. Dante shut his eyes for a moment, just losing himself in memories. Then he opened his eyes and grinned devilishly, and left for the owlery. _I have a gift to send a certain someone…_

* * *

When he came back to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already there. The Weasleys were surrounding them, wearing handmade sweaters, the twins with F and G and Percy with a P on their own. Harry also had one. Dante grinned at seeing Ron's color, it was maroon. A color he had heard Ron say he hated on more than one occasion.

"What?" Ron asked grumpily. "Something funny?"

"Nope." smirked Dante. "It's nothing_. _Though a bit lighter would've suited you better. Pink."

Fred and George Weasley grinned as Ron sputtered. "Ah, does ickle-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled.

"Can we take the Hufflepuff table?" Dante asked them, growing serious. "It's only us in here, changes would be nice. I would've said Slytherin table, but Snape will throw a fit."

"Sure, sure." Fred cut in. "Don't worry about it."

Dante smiled gratefully, before it turned mischievous. "He's gonna throw a fit anyway, though."

Fred and George were instantly on alert. "What did you-"

An owl came in through the window, hooting as it reached the teachers' table, dropping a parcel right into Snape's lap.

They waited with bated breath.

Snape frowned at the box, before performing some kind of spell on it.

"Oh, go on, Severus!" Flitwick cried. "It's so good to see you finally getting presents!"

All teachers were now looking at him. Snape opened it, and held up two bottles, examining them with a frown. The frown morphed into a scowl before finally his eyes blazed and he leapt to his feet.

"Who did this?" he whispered in a dangerous voice, his eyes roaming over the students. "Who was it?"

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shoved the bottles in his face. "Look at this!"

Dumbledore stared at the bottle, before he laughed merrily. "Why, this is a very thoughtful gift, Severus!" he held up the bottles, still chuckling. "A shampoo- very good brand, too- and a sun-tan lotion."

Laughter erupted. Percy was the only one to have a scowl on his face, but no one cared. The Weasley twins were giving Dante looks of shining admiration, but they couldn't speak through their laughter.

"So that's what they were for!" Ron gasped out, managing to keep his voice low. "Oh…if Hermione could see…"

Dante himself was laughing too hard to speak. Snape's eyes were shooting daggers at him, clearly he had figured out who had the nerve to do something like this. But taking points or giving detentions were forbidden in Christmas.

"You're welcome to take part in the Weasley Wizards Wheezes!" Fred whispered once he had gotten his laughter under control.

"You would make a wonderful addition!" George added.

"WWW? What's that?"

Fred made a show of fainting. "You don't know what Weasley Wizards Wheezes is?"

"But seeing what you just did-" George began.

"I suppose you can be forgiven this once-" Fred picked up.

"We'll have to educate you, of course." George finished.

And they launched into a description of their future shop. Dante couldn't help grinning as he listened, digging into his Strawberry Sundae.

Snape left the table soon after, and Quirrell was also going to when his parcel came.

Flitwick leaned over eagerly. "Maybe this one will be better!"

Quirrell stood, going a bit pale. "I-I'll just t-take it into m-my office."

"Go on, professor!" said Hagrid. "Can't be too bad."

With shaking hands, the young professor opened the parcel.

It was cologne. Quirrell took a look at it, passed it to the Headmaster, and hurried off, amidst another round of laughter from the students.

"Mango scent over garlic any day of the week." Dumbledore read the small parchment, eyes twinkling merrily. "And I must say, I agree."

* * *

After finishing, Fred and George happily took Percy away, Harry and Ron taking their broomsticks and following Tony out into the Quidditch practice field.

Tony grinned as he mounted the broomstick. "Look who's here!"

It was Ron's other three brothers, also getting on their brooms. It seemed Fred and George had somehow bullied Percy into agreeing to play, and Professor McGonagall had agreed to lend them the Quidditch set.

Team was set up with one keeper, one chaser and one seeker. Fred and George played chaser of opposite teams, it was difficult to tell apart so they had to wear the sweaters to convince the others, and Ron and Percy played keeper. Harry and Tony were seekers.

Team divided quickly, Fred, Ron, Harry; George, Percy, Tony.

"Who's refereeing?" Harry asked.

"Screw rules." Tony smirked. "All's fair in love and war!"

Percy put a spell on the ball to set off at the fixed time, before taking up position. Once the Quaffle was out, George put two fingers in his mouth and blew, shooting off.

George and Fred were fighting it out with the Quaffle a minute later when something shot past them. It was Tony, Harry hot on his heels.

"How's he going that fast?" Ron cried. "That's a freakin' Cleansweep 5!"

A shout from under them caught their attention. Tony had the snitch, laughing at Harry's sour look.

At first they had thought the first one was a onetime, but after a total of five times, all of which ended with Tony grabbing the snitch, they had to give it to Tony: he had every right to brag.

"You should be on the team!" Percy declared.

"Go sit this one out." said Ron. "It's not fair to us: you're like two players!"

Harry had a determined look on his face. "Give me another chance, Ron." he was going to prove that he _could _win against Tony.

And he did. He caught the snitch moments before Tony, smiling as Ron flew over to congratulate him.

"So it's five to one." said Tony sourly. "Nothing to-"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Tony!" Percy chided him, electing raised eyebrows from everyone.

"Oh, don't you worry, Tony-" Fred said in his best mimicry of his mother's voice.

"I've seen bigger spoilsports-" said George.

"Racing Charlie with a broom last year-"

"Until his prefect badge from Hogwarts came-"

"And then yelling at Charlie to quit the racket-"

Tony was laughing by then, but suddenly he turned grave, looking over the school grounds.

"Be right back." He said distractedly, flying off.

George squinted to see the black dot some hundred meters away. "Is that- Vergil?"

"Maybe he's going to join us?" Fred suggested hopefully.

"Fat chance!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

* * *

.Dante tried to ignore the voice in his head that was warning him against what he was about to do as he flew off towards Vergil, landing a few feet away from him. Vergil, who was casually sitting on the snow as if it was stone, gave him an inquiring look.

Dante hesitated a bit before calling, "Verge, come and join us!" Vergil's cold demeanor had not fooled him one bit; his brother was missing how they had once celebrated Christmas. That was something that had plagued Dante's mind since he had woken up; not even Hogwarts' beautiful decorations and wonderful treats could outshine what they had back in their home. Back when they still _had _a home_._

He wanted to enjoy at least some of it while he still could. He didn't know if Vergil had enough human in him for something like that, but he hoped so.

"Go back to your childish rackets." Vergil told him coldly, standing to walk away.

Hopes dashed, Dante glared at his brother's back for a moment. _If I had a weapon…oh wait, I do!_

Vergil wheeled about as the cold snow hit the side of his face, splattering snow in his already white hair.

Dante grinned at him. "This isn't a childish game, Verge." He stated, calmly forming another snowball. "This is war!"

He was half afraid Vergil wouldn't respond, but a smirk crossed his brother's face.

"Since our swords are indisposed-" he suddenly flung his hand up from where he had subtly buried it in the snow, sending the snow in a parabolic curve right into Dante's face. "-I guess this'll have to do."

* * *

The other Gryffindors joined them soon after.

"Who is who?" Percy asked blankly.

Harry and Ron were observing the two with narrowed eyes. As one of them shoved the other headfirst into the snow and the victim flung his legs up to throw his attacker off him, scowling as he stood, Harry pointed at the one who had shoved the other and now lay sprawled on the snow, brushing off snowflakes.

"That's Tony!" he announced confidently. "Only he-"

He was cut off by a snowball inside his throat. "Identification." Tony explained with a grin. "You're right, only I-" the white-haired boy was nearly thrown down by another snowball.

"Play fair, Verge!" he complained.

"What was the hu-"

"Damn it, Vergil-"

"Muggle saying? All's fair in-"

"I get it, I get it!"

Ron guffawed as Tony's previous jab was deflected back at him.

"-But it wasn't me." Vergil finished. It seemed Fred and George were charming the snowballs. One hit Percy on his glasses, and the prefect forgot all dignity and pounced on his brother, pushing him to the ground by his flaming red hair.

"That-was-Fred…." said the boy thickly.

"And let me guess, you're George?" Percy yelled. "You might get away with that with Mom, but you're not getting away with me!" He dragged his brother up, and froze as he saw the letter on the sweater, 'G'.

Before Percy could apologize, Ron used his shoulder to hide from Harry's projectile, and Percy was again wiping his face off while sending a death glare at Harry, scooping up a handful of snow that soon sat in Harry's hair, in sharp contrast to the thick mop of black.

The last straw was when Tony pushed Ron in front of him to make Vergil's snowball hit the redhead. Then it was all-out war.

* * *

Vergil and Tony were last ones standing.

However, instead of fighting it out between them, the twins high-fived each other and said triumphantly, "Jackpot!"

Harry stared in amazement at them, and felt his face splitting into a grin that he could see matched Ron's.

Yes, it definitely was turning out to be his best Christmas ever.

* * *

As they were retiring to their common room, Harry asked Tony quietly, "So things are sorted out?"

Tony shook his head with a smile. "No." he replied seriously. "Next morning we'll be back to enemies. That was for old times' sake."

* * *

So it proved.

Next morning, there was no sign of Vergil anywhere in the Great Hall. Not that Dante was in a position to care, occupied as he was by the ongoing topic.

"An invisibility cloak?! Tell me you're not kidding." He hissed.

"I'm not kidding." Harry muttered just as softly. "Someone gave a note with the cloak. Says they knew my father. No address, nothing. Just says, 'Use it well'."

Dante could see the resemblance between the note he had gotten and the one of his friend. The cloak had to come from Dumbledore. But he decided not to tell Harry and Ron that. Dumbledore would've told them if he had seen it fit to.

"All right, Hermione can figure it out." he said. "So you went exploring?"

"Yeah. Then I sort of ran into this mirror in an empty classroom. It showed my parents! They were there, right beside me! Along with my whole family!"

Some unidentifiable feeling passed through Dante's blood, making him shiver. "You think it shows one's family?"

"Maybe." said Harry. "What else can it be?"

"I want to see your parents!" Ron said excitedly. "And I can show you all my family."

Dante fidgeted a bit. "How far back do they show?" he murmured.

Harry and Ron frowned at him. "Um…" said Harry. "Maybe back to your grandparents."

Dante winced. "Um…"

But the desire to see his parents again won over. "I'm going then." he said. "Midnight?"

The three shared a grin. "Midnight."

* * *

Severus Snape was going out for his patrolling of the corridors when the note caught his eye again from where it was still sitting on his desk. The note that had come tied to an owl's leg after yesterday's Christmas dinner.

He couldn't help but rest his gaze on it a second longer than necessary before crumpling up the paper and tossing it into the roaring fire. The words swam to the forefront of his mind as he turned to walk outside.

_Sir,_

_If I'd humiliated you in the Great Hall, know that it was wholly intentional and that was exactly what I was going for. Whoa, don't crumple it all up before I finish. I wanted to say thanks for…you know, taking me down to the hospital wing that day, the potions you gave me after THAT night, and for what happened during the Quidditch match. Harry certainly isn't going to thank you for that, but then, he doesn't exactly know, right?_

_This is your real Christmas present. If you like it, good, if you don't like it, leave the complaints in my complaint box: Neville Longbottom's Potions Cauldron, the one that gets an Evanesco every class._

_Very sincerely,_

_Tony Redgrave_

_P.S: If you're wondering how I managed to get a hold of these, I used Uncle Albus's floo when he wasn't there. Nope, I don't think he knows, but you never know. It's Uncle Albus, after all._

The attachment was a small packet that, upon opening, had revealed thick black gloves exactly the right size.

Severus's old gloves had caught fire in an experiment a few days back. He had not imagined anyone except Dumbledore had noticed his uncovered hands.

Putting on the gloves, he hesitated for a moment before reassuring himself that there should be no way for Redgrave to see that his present was being accepted. Not with the clock showing nearly 12:13 a.m.

* * *

Dante stared at the mirror in disbelief. He felt like he couldn't breathe. A thousand emotions ran through his mind, coming together in a kind of mixed exhilaration and overwhelming loneliness.

Not only were his parents there, but Vergil was there, as well. The Vergil he wanted to get back. He himself was exactly as he was now. Vergil was nearly the same, only with his hair pushed back. The two were grinning, as if posing for a photograph; their swords held loosely in one hand, the tips crossed near the floor. Eva was standing behind, slightly bent over in order to maintain the same height as her smaller sons. Her long, golden hair was loose, her arms wrapped lovingly around her sons' necks from behind. The free hands of Dante and Vergil covered their mother's. Eva's face was between their shoulders, and they both had their heads slightly tilted to rest against their mother's cheeks. Her smile was radiant. Sparda was beside Eva, one hand loosely at his wife's back while the other grasped the hilt of his own sword. He was smiling proudly and lovingly down at his family.

Without even realizing it, Dante had lifted his hand to touch his mother's face. The sudden feeling of cool glass made him draw back his hand as if burnt.

"Hey, Tony! You've had your turn, let me see!"

Ron's voice was the final straw, and suddenly Dante felt white-hot rage surging through him, warming him up to the tips of his fingers and toes. This mirror was showing him things he could never have, but wanted above everything in the world. It was vile, it was twisted….this thing had no right to play with his emotions that way!

He wasn't aware that he had raised his hand again until his hand made contact with…fabric. A soft 'oomph' sound made him realize what had happened. His arms shot out, to catch Harry Potter by the shoulders as his friend was about to fall to the floor, who was even now wheezing and trying to curl in on himself.

Harry must have had seen him raise his fist and jumped in front of the mirror to protect it and thus have a chance to see his parents again.

"Shit, Harry." Dante breathed, now praying….yes, praying! -that he had the good sense to hold back on his punch. "You okay? Who am I kidding, 'course you're not. Jeez, I'm sorry. I don't know what came ov-"

"It's fine." Harry gasped out, still clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. Dante was a bit pleased that he had not caught Harry in the chest, or he would've had bruised bones at the very least. "I'm fine, just…give me a minute."

Dante bit at his lip as he gently lowered Harry to a sitting position on the floor. He took a step back as Ron took his place by Harry. He was staring at Dante with a mixture of awe and horror.

"Blimey, what were you going for, smashing Vergil's head?"

Dante let out a choked laugh. "Would've aimed higher then." He pointed out.

"Right."

"But I'm not going in front of this thing. Ever. And maybe, neither should you."

Ron glared. "What are you, Hermione?"

Dante made a face, and spread his arms. "Do you see anything in common?" more seriously, he continued, "I just got a bad feeling about this." He crouched to help Harry up, throwing one of the brunette's arms across his shoulders. He supported Harry's weight with ease, "It's deceptive. I don't like deception. I go for straight and fair."

Ron frowned. "Just let me look in there for a bit."

"And there's nothing wrong with the mirror, Tony." Harry added, looking defensive. "It doesn't hurt or curse, so what's the problem?"

Dante let go of Harry, who looked steady on his feet again. He shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't like this."

"Maybe because Vergil is in there." Ron grinned.

Dante laughed lightly, feeling more at ease. "Maybe. He's a sight for sore eyes."

All three laughed this time. But true to his words, Dante didn't look in the mirror again. He simply stood around for some minutes, and then went to sit on a bench. He swung his legs, and started.

Someone had been here. The imprint on the dust where a man had sat on the wood was clear.

"We gotta go." Dante called.

"Why?" asked Harry, distracted as he pushed Ron aside and stared at the mirror.

"Someone's been here just hours ago. Someone else comes here. We need to go."

"Just a mom-"

"Come on, Harry!" Ron cried, tugging his friend's sleeve. And so, within a few moments, they were out of the room.

* * *

Next morning, even Ron had joined in with Dante. The two tried to convince Harry, but he was unmovable.

"Then I'm going too." said Dante.

"Seriously, Tony?" Harry grinned at him. "I'm not a chick and you're not a mother hen, you know."

Dante shot a mock-glare at him.

"Okay, fine!" said Harry. "I won't go." And they left it at that.

The next morning, Dante witnessed a dramatic change. Harry completely avoided any topic of the mirror, and his invisibility cloak was locked away in his trunk.

It didn't take a genius to realize Harry had gone to see the mirror the previous night. Something must've had gone wrong. Dante went round after lunchtime. The mirror was gone.

He exhaled loudly; feeling like a huge burden had been lifted. "Good riddance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: No, Eva never really gave them the amulet. In here, she realized the significance of the amulet and gave it to Dumbledore for safekeeping until her sons were old enough to accept the responsibility.


	8. Revelations: Good and Bad

The last few days of the vacation passed by rather uneventfully, and soon students were all clamoring in the corridors and in the common room and the classrooms. Dante noticed Hermione eyeing him often when she thought he wasn't looking. He considered the probability of a crush and dismissed it. Heaven knew why people did that thing, but Hermione wouldn't go for that, of course.

The alternative was that she was suspecting something. Dante couldn't for the life of him figure out what; until one night in the common room. Harry and Ron had gone off to the dormitory, rubbing at their eyes, but Hermione and Dante stayed in, bent over their potion essays. That was one thing Dante never missed, and he shuddered to think what would happen if Snape caught him copying one sentence from Hermione's essay. So he had to do them on his own. Hermione was mighty proud of him though. She had pointed him out as sort of an ideal to Ron and Harry many times. Fortunately they knew Dante too well to be bothered by it, and in fact shared secret smirks with the boy every time she did that.

Barely a moment had passed after Ron and Harry left before Hermione looked up and said softly, "Tony, what's Sparda doing in page 35 of _Angels and Demons_?"

Dante just managed to keep himself from jumping a foot in the air. "Wha….oh, that." He swallowed. "Yeah, he's a great legend, isn't he? Bringing Mundus down like that. 2000 years ago, wasn't it?"

Hermione continued eyeing him, now with _very _narrowed eyes.

Dante mimicked her, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" he snapped.

"Vergil Sparda." she said,.

Dante's heart was pounding. Trying desperately to act normal, he shrugged. "Vergil's a fan. You don't think we're some great-great grandchild of that demon?" he wrinkled his nose as if Sparda's name was associated with some odor. Which was frankly ridiculous, in his opinion; Eva always picked out the best deodorants for her husband. "Mum always talked about him, so…Vergil looks up to him. He wants to be like him." He was proud to see he didn't speak a single lie.

She was wavering already. "How does your mum know about him? Demons aren't a popular subject."

Dante spread his arms. "You're talking about my mum here, Hermione! She's never been one for popularity. Always loved changes, went in for the sort of things nobody else would. Where do you think I got my rebellious streak from? Just check her school records and I'll bet you'll come up with a couple of dozen incidents. Look up Eva-" he clamped down. _Stupid! Stupid! What if she finds out who my mum married?_

"Yes?" Hermione prompted.

"Nothing." Dante shook his head. "Nothing."

"Your mother's surname…?"

"It's kinda hard." Dante winced at his own excuse. "Probably Addlestone."

Hermione simply stared at him.

Face flaming red, Dante stood up. "Hey, look, I'm done in. Later, okay?" with that, he all but ran off to the boys' dormitory, kicking himself mentally over and over. Hermione simply gazed after him with a puzzled look.

* * *

She breached the subject with Ron and Harry later, adding Tony's reactions for good measure.

Ron blew it off. "2000 years? Oh, go on, Hermione! Sparda's a demon, Tony… I don't know, doesn't exactly look like a demon."

Hermione stared at him. "Think about all the evidence, Ron! Remember that day in Hagrid's hut? He picked Fang up and carried him like he didn't weigh more than a pound!"

"That doesn't make him a demon!" Ron wrinkled his nose and Hermione was strongly reminded of Tony's expression. "Demons are supposed to look hideous. Besides, we saw his mum's photo. She's stunning, and NOT a demon."

"How would you know?" Hermione challenged.

Ron gestured helplessly. "She's gorgeous, Hermione!"

"Some demons have human forms." Hermione said, in full lecture mood. "Besides, Sparda sacrificed his home for humans. He turned against his Emperor and sealed him away in the Underworld. Is it truly such a wonder, Ron, that a woman might fall in love with him without caring about his appearances?"

Ron grimaced. "Mental, I told you." he muttered to Harry.

Harry didn't want to think about what they were saying. Tony was a friend, and he couldn't bear to lose him to what sounded very much like distrust and prejudice. He lifted a shoulder. "Well, if Tony is a demon, he's a good demon-"

"And doesn't that sound perfectly sane." Ron said under his breath.

"A good one, and please can't we leave it at that?"

Hermione frowned. "Um, Harry-"

"Hey, guys!" Tony called, marching inside, stuffing a handful of chocolate frog in his mouth. He looked profoundly excited, swinging his chocolate card in the air. "Look what I got!"

Harry ran over, eager to add to his collection. Tony seemed interested enough whenever a new wizard or witch turned up, but he was simply too lazy to collect so he let Harry have his owns. So did Hermione, though she didn't eat chocolates much; dentist parents, she had reminded them the one time Tony tried to drag her over. She simply scribbled the information into her notebooks concerning the history of all wizards and witches. Harry thought it was bizarre, Ron was betting she was writing an encyclopedia, Tony was convinced it was actually an A to Z 'wizardryonary'.

Harry's face fell a bit on seeing the card. "Oh, it's Merlin." said he, disappointed. "I already got one."

"Loofinereeaackeh!"

"What?" Harry asked, bemused. Hermione looked fairly disgusted.

Tony swallowed before speaking, "Look in the packet!" And he produced another card from within.

Harry skimmed over the card, before letting out an exclamation. "Ron! Hermione! It's Nicholas Flamel!"(1)

Indeed, it was Flamel, a smiling man who didn't look a day over forty.

_Born to Finius and Pamela Flamel, Nicholas Flamel is_

_recognized as one of the finest alchemist in the history_

_of magic. His most notable accomplishment came in the_

_form of the sorcerer's stone, of which he is the only_

_known maker. Nicholas Flamel is happily married_

_to Perenil Flamel, and the couple observed their_

_respectively 665th and 658th birthday the previous month._

"It's the elixir of life!" Hermione squealed. "The stone turns metal to gold and gives people immortality!"

"Merlin's beard." breathed Ron.

"No wonder Snape's after it." said Harry. Tony coughed.

"Harry, we don't really know Snape's doing it."

The three stared at him incredulously. "What?"

Tony raised his hands, palms up. "Hey, I'm just saying. We didn't actually see Snape doing anything-"

"He jinxed Harry's broom!"

"Maybe anti-jinxed it."

"Hermione knocked him down." said Harry defiantly. "And the jinx stopped."

"I knocked over Quirrell." said Tony. "He was muttering too."

He was rewarded with round eyes. "Really?" Ron asked.

"Well, maybe _he _was anti-jinxing." Harry defended. "There's just too many things against Snape. The Halloween night-"

"Maybe he went to see if the stone's alright?" Tony suggested. Ron suddenly whirled on him.

"That sounds lame, Tony. Why the _hell_ are you defending that git?"

Tony put his hands on his hips. "I'm not-"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Hermione interjected. "We're getting stares."

"Right." They all quickly turned back to their respective tasks, an unspoken agreement signed: they would discuss it later.

* * *

But no such discussion happened. On the contrary, the fact that they couldn't do anything about the stone and that Snape seemed unable to go through the barrier made them lose interest on that topic very quickly.

The second Quidditch match passed by in a blur. Harry caught the snitch, and won Gryffindor the match. He overheard Snape threatening Quirrell in the forest that day, but even that was quickly brushed aside, Dante thinking Snape had been telling Quirrell off for trying to get at the stone, the other three thinking Snape had been warning Quirrell not to stand between him and the stone.

Dante kept Vergil updated, just in case he could shed a light on anything. Vergil wasn't very helpful in that regard, but he at least shared Dante's opinion that Quirrell was the culprit.

They had completely different views on the motive, though.

"Seeking power is not unjust." Vergil said firmly. "Without might, you cannot protect anyone."

"But killing someone to get there sure as hell is!" Dante argued. "Flamel's the owner, besides."

"If he cannot safeguard it, then he doesn't deserve it." Vergil replied coldly. It was afternoon; they were back in their secluded spot by the lake, close to the forest.

Dante threw up his hands. "So what, suppose we go down there and pick up the stone it'll be just and fair?"

"Since when do you care about just and fair?" Vergil retorted. "You're the one who hid when-"

Dante slapped his hands over his ears. "I've heard this just about enough times, Vergil, and it doesn't give me the chance to bring her back. I'd die a hundred times over if it means mum would live but that won't happen no matter what I do so DROP IT!"

Several students walking by the lake glanced their way.

"Keep your voice low." Vergil said, but his voice had softened a bit. "That's what I'm saying, Dante. Act before it's too late and you're mourning another loved one you could've saved."

Dante stared at him, horrified. "Merlin, you really want to steal the stone."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "It's not stealing."

"Yes, it is. You want me to define 'stealing'? Well, when a person's property is-"

"When did our lives ever follow books, Dante?" Vergil cut in, and Dante fell silent.

"Even though we never did anything, you think society will welcome us with open arms if they know what we are? They'll try to kill us. You know that the only reason we're in this school is because no other school would take us. Tell me how _that_'s fair. Our father died for humanity and our mother died to save us. We were children of the savior of the world. We should've been given royalty treatment. What did we get? You, an orphanage with financial issues and no security. Me….I didn't even get that."

Dante sat forward, wanting to know what Vergil had gone through. Before this, his brother had remained tight-lipped about that time, the only response being a snap that it was none of Dante's business.

"I was taken in by a group of merceneries that saw my skill set and decided I was more good to them alive than starved to death. I spent a half year with that rough gang before they were also killed in a demon assault. I spent the next two years on the streets, became a mercenary, wore high boots to cover my height, wore bandages to cover my face and muffle my voice. Where was Dumbledore then? Eating lemon drops in this majestic place. Tell me, Dante, because I'd really like to know, how all _these_ are just." Vergil finished with a ferocious hiss, his eyes burning with rage as they bore into an identical pair.

Dante opened and closed his mouth. What could he say to something like that? No excuse compensated for the sufferings they had both gone through.

"And all I want is to stop this from happening all over again. So, again, are you with me? If not, at least don't get in my way."

Dante shook his head slowly. "What you're saying….it's all wrong. I can't explain why exactly, but I know it's wrong to kill someone."

"Even if said person is 665 years old?" Vergil challenged. "Half of his lifespan and mum would've been with us now! They must've had so much elixir, why did he keep them all to himself? No one deserved life more than Mum did, I flatly refuse to believe _he_ deserves to live that long."

Dante slowly stood. "I'm sorry, Verge." He said. "I'm not with you, and I most certainly will get in your way. Count on that."

He walked away, towards Hagrid's hut. He needed to calm himself. Unlike his friends, his source of comfort wasn't Hagrid. It was his dog.

Fang howled as he entered through the wide-open door. Hagrid must have had gone to his garden, Dante thought, and rocked back on his heels to endure the charge as Fang bounded towards him. Dante caught him by the front two legs and stopped his movements as Fang tried to pounce on his chest and lick at his face. Fang got down on all fours immediately, understanding what Dante was asking. The eleven years old lay down, resting his head on Fang's fur and wrapping his arms around Fang's neck. The dog whined and licked his ear, clearly sensing Dante's distress. Dante buried his face in the furs and let out a shuddering sigh.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked the huge dog. "Hurt my own brother, or stand by and watch him go power-crazy? I know, obvious answer, textbook. Do what's right. It's not so easy in real life, you know. You're real lucky, you know that? Spending all day lying by the cozy fire and playing around with Hagrid. 'Course, you're also really booooring."

Fang made a low growl.

"Oh, don't give me that, it's true." He closed his eyes and snuggled into the dog's side, one arm haphazardly draped over its back. "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep here."

"'ey, Tony!"

"Oh," Dante waved without shifting. "Hello Hagrid. Goodnight."

He heard Hagrid's bark of laughter, and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

He woke to darkness and a curious clicking sound.

"What's that, Hagrid?" he asked sleepily, yawning. Incredibly, Fang was in the exact position he was in when Dante fell asleep. Dante peered at the dog. It was snoring.

_That explains it…_ he untangled himself from the furry thing and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The creature was immediately roused. Fang blinked, sniffed, yawned, and stood to drag himself over to the fireplace and fall asleep again.

The clinking sound stopped. "Oh. Tis jus-"

But Dante had already stood to get a peek. Hagrid was stirring something inside the fireplace. Curious, he rounded Fang to get a better look.

The black thing that rested in the fireplace atop the burning timbers looked like a ball. A huge black ball.

"What's that?"

Hagrid looked around before lowering his voice and saying, "That, my dear lad, 'sa dragon."

"Dragon?" Dante repeated incredulously, stepping to the side when Fang bumped against his leg, shifting to find a comfortable position. He took a closer look. "That's an egg?"

"Yeh."

Dante grinned. "You're brilliant, Hagrid! Where'd you get it?"

"Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Was a sucker at cards. 'e was."

Dante knelt next to the fireplace, staring ravenously at the egg. "How long will this take?"

"Few weeks. I'll let yeh know when it hatches."

"Thanks." He checked his watch. "Goodness, it's getting late, I'm going back." He paused as a thing occurred to him. "Oh, can I tell the others?"

"Jus yer circle o' friends. On'y 'em. No one else can know."

"Forbidden, is it?" Dante clapped Hagrid on the arm, because he really couldn't reach his shoulder. "Way to go, Hagrid! Here, high five."

"Wha'…?"

"Put your hand out like this, come on." Dante held out his right hand, palms up. Hagrid mimicked him. Dante slapped his hand and grinned as he again extended his hand.

"Alright, now hit me. Give me five. Do the same thing, go on."

Hagrid's massive hand came down hard on Dante's.

"Alrigh…sheesh!" Dante hissed in pain. Rubbing his hand, he looked up to see the half-giant's uncertain and guilty expression. He immediately let his hand drop and forced a smile.

"That's good, that's good." He said, lifting his hands up to bring them level with his face. "Up high, high five."

Hagrid broke into a broad smile as he slapped his hands against Dante's.

"Down low."

Hagrid tried to bring his hand down onto Dante's. Dante pulled his back at the last moment, laughing at Hagrid's confused expression. "Too slow!"

Hagrid was slowly beginning to understand. Dante brought up his right hand, Hagrid high-fived with his left. He brought up his left and Dante followed through with his right. He put both hands up and Hagrid managed to hit them. Hagrid lowered his hand, Dante tried to hit it, and Hagrid pulled it back.

Dante laughed. "There you go, you got it!" he gave him a thumb up and patted Fang's head. "See you!" he called as he opened the door.

"See yeh!" Hagrid called, practicing the movements against the wall, looking occupied. Dante had a sudden vision of Hagrid doing the same thing against the broken remains of the same wall next morning.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Hermione exclaimed. "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Dante didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. "Can't do without me for one afternoon, huh?" he smirked.

"Of course we can." Hermione sniffed. "Neville was worrying, so…'

"Oh, _Neville_ was worrying. Sure." Dante took his customary seat next to Ron and across from Hermione. "Oh, chicken roast!"

"Tony!"

"Oh, Hagrid's hut. Fell asleep."

"With Fang?!" Ron asked distastefully, looking down at the furs all over his robes.

"So?" Dante blew it off, turning back to his food. He popped the fork in his mouth and started chewing through the meat, hastily closing his mouth when he saw Hermione giving him a rather disgusted look. Then he looked up and saw Hagrid walking into the hall for dinner. He followed him with his eyes, lowering his voice. "Though I found something really interesting in Hagrid's hut."

* * *

When Norbert was finally born, the one most enthusiastic about it was Dante. Sure, Fang was a good dog, but he was boooring. No such problem with Norbert. She was always blowing off things and breaking furniture.

They were lucky, as even though Malfoy had seen the dragon, he had not told anyone yet. Not that it changed the fact that Norbert was simply not suitable to live in a house. They had already written to Charlie to take her away. They knew they couldn't keep the dragon forever, but Hagrid's insistence was enough to give Norbert ten days in Hogwarts.

Dante didn't complain. It was, after all, foolish to think Norbert could stay. The four of them took turns feeding and caring for Norbert. Hagrid loved to think of himself as Norbert's mummy, but Dante simply couldn't see any resemblance. Hagrid was a 'big old softie', as he told Harry one day. Norbert was anything but. Hagrid was constantly trying to give her a constant companion in the form of a teddy bear. Norbert had, as Hagrid meekly put it, 'worn out' about half a dozen already.

Fang was spending his time outside now. Dante felt just a bit bad for the dog, as Hagrid was too busy with Norbert to pet him the way he did before. Hermione, albeit grudgingly, took up the task, taking him out in the garden and around the lake. Ron and Harry were trying to come up with a spoon that'd allow them to feed Norbert from a 20 feet distance. They weren't making much progress.

Between caring for the baby dragon and their studies, they were hardly getting any free time, yet Hermione somehow managed to save time in order to prepare ahead for the upcoming examination.

That was just her, though, and the rest enjoyed the free time they got, and spent that time chatting on the school grounds. Dante was actually on speaking-and-arguing terms with Vergil, and life was as good as it could get.

But like all good things, this peace didn't last. The secret Dante was trying to keep from his friends was blown wide open in the middle of February, in the form of a nine days old Norbert.

* * *

They were all studying in the common room when the owl came in. Ron took the parchment and read it to them:

_Called away to the Headmaster's office. May take a few hours. Watch Norbert._

_Hagrid_

"Tony, are you finished?" Hermione called. "Ron is about done with his essay."

Eager to spend some time with the baby dragon, Dante wrote the last few lines and leapt to his feet. "Let's go, Ron!"

"Coming." Ron grumbled. He was the most unlucky when it came to getting in Nobert's good graces. The dragon seemed to find his fiery hair fascinating and had more than once tried to rip it off. Hagrid was incredibly biased when it came to 'his baby', and had been no help whatsoever. Instead, he had accused the redhead of scaring the beast. Fortunately for Ron, his friends had been nearby at the time and came to his rescue.

Dante was the luckiest. The dragon sensed his demonic aura and was calm most of the time around him. He and Ron evened each other out.

Leaping up the steps that led to the door of the hut, Dante jumped aside as Norbert sent a bottle flying towards them. The plastic bottle bounced off Ron and fell to the floor. Ron yelped and clutched his forehead, and Dante tried to calm the baby dragon.

"Hey, just…" he patted the wings, "Just let me get the bucket, alright?"

He mixed the admittedly disgusting food Hagrid kept for Norbert, and brought it back in time to see Ron trying to pet the dragon awkwardly. Norbert batted his hand away with a wing (Ron looked immensely relieved), and trotted over to Dante and opened her mouth, eager to be fed.

"Hold on." Dante muttered, shuffling for Norbert's makeshift spoon that Hagrid insisted on. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the bucket. "You're revolting, you know t

hat?"

Norbert made a grab for it; Dante pulled out the huge spoon and started feeding her.

* * *

Ron frowned as he watched Tony. The boy had no fears, it sometimes seemed. He grinned and murmured to the dragon, throwing in creative insults that Ron was really glad Norbert didn't understand. The redhead tapped his fingers against the table, impatient.

Norbert finished off her food and glanced about. It was about the time when she usually let out a small roar and a few sparks flew out. However, this time it was different.

The baby dragon stomped over to the fireplace and began pacing, growing more and more agitated.

It was unnerving. Moreover, a suspicion was eating away in Ron's mind. "Tony," he began, cautiously, "Let's go. I don't like this."

Tony turned. "What's wrong?"

"That dragon. Maybe it's working up a big fire."

"Oh. Well, there goes the hut." Tony said sarcastically. "We gotta calm the thing down."

"How?"

"Hm…let's see…" he went over to the dragon and stuffed a spoonful of food in her mouth before following it up with a bucket of water.

Ron jumped up. "What are you doing? You're angering it!"

"Trying to make sure it doesn't breathe….OOMPH!"

He had snapped his jaw shut to contain the scream of pain, at the same time Norbert snapped her jaws on Tony's outstretched right arm with all the force she had.

Gasping, Ron ran to them, trying to pull the dragon back, but she held fast. Tony was doubled over his hand.

"Ron…" he hissed. "Grab the lower jaw and keep it in place!"

Ron shuddered but did that, watching in first puzzlement than horror as Tony tried to pry the upper jaw away. But the dragon didn't give in, instead stared with a puzzled look on her face as she actually tugged at the flesh, trying to get it to come off.

Tony let out a muffled cry and then narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Before Ron could even begin to guess what the boy was doing, he began to pull his arm sideways, Norbert's sunk canine teeth cutting the flesh from end to end as he finally pulled the limb away, leaving his forearm hanging by only the left side of the arm. The right side was jaggedly severed, blood gushing out and onto the floor.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut to keep from fainting. He snapped them open when he heard Tony's pained groan. The silver haired boy staggered back, grabbing at his forearm as he tried to keep the skin connected, and collapsed.

Ron swallowed back bile and knelt beside his friend, even though he wasn't sure what he could do. Tony helped him.

"Keep the arm in place." He forced out through clenched teeth. Ron obeyed dumbly.

In front of his eyes, the arm began to seal itself. Ron watched in horrified silence as the skin slowly mended itself, and though Tony's grimace said clearly that the damage wasn't mended on the inside, what happened was still unbelievable, and from what he had heard from Hermione, admitted about one possible explanation. His eyes snapped up to meet Tony's.

"You're a demon." He said, in a whisper.

Tony had pulled himself back to his feet, cradling his arm against his chest. They were only vaguely aware of Norbert's distressed growls. The dragon trotted over to the blood, sniffed it, and ran off to a corner, looking scared.

"You're a demon?" Ron repeated.

Tony bit his lip. "For whatever it's worth, it's only partial. Now, it'd be really great if you didn't mention this to anyone-"

"You're nuts if you think I'm keeping this a secret from Harry and Hermione." Ron turned, to see Hagrid shadowing the doorway.

"Oh, wha's all this blood? 's not Norbert's?"

"No, it's mine." said Tony, distractedly. A part of Ron noted that this was the gravest he'd seen Tony, not including the talk with Vergil outside the green house. The other part was too busy being indignant at the betrayal.

_-Demons can't be good. There's a reason they're called devils._ A part of him said.

_-Tony fought a troll to save Hermione! _The other part exclaimed.

_-Demons are dangerous. They don't have morals. Never trust demons._

_-Tony laughs and plays with us all the time. We're friends!_

"Let's go back to Gryffindor tower and sort this out." he said, feeling glad it wasn't up to him to choose anything. Tony didn't protest. He looked rather resigned.

"Then we can decide if we want you or not….whatever-your-name-is."

Tony visibly winced. Hagrid tried to block Ron's path. "Ron, think a bit. 'e's not bad."

"Oh great. You knew." muttered Ron. "Well, we'll see, right?" he pushed past Hagrid. Even if Tony-or-whoever-the-hell-he-was wasn't a bad guy, the fact that he kept a secret like this was enough to make him angry.

The half-giant took a look at the other boy's crestfallen face and said, "Don' worry, they won' 'old that agains' yeh."

"I hope so." Ron heard Tony say. "Really hope so." His voice was still weak, making Ron feel just a bit bad for snapping at him when he was injured this badly.

_-Maybe demons don't feel pain anyway._

_-That's ridiculous and you know it._

_-SHUT UP!_

* * *

Dante swallowed as Ron hopped into the common room. This was it, then, he thought, following the redhead inside the room. Sometimes his own stupidity made him want to split his head on his own sword. Why oh why did he have to go and irritate Norbert like that?

Harry and Hermione were relaxing. Otherwise, the room was empty.

Seeing Ron's face, they immediately stood. "What happened?"

"Norbert bit me." Dante tried, feeling like a defendant before a jury.

"Tony's a demon." Ron supplied curtly.

Harry and Hermione both froze for a moment. Finally, Hermione said, "So I was right."

"I'm only part demon!" Dante protested.

"You're Sparda's descendant, aren't you?" she asked, excitedly. Dante felt hope sparkle. Maybe all was not lost yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron's jaw drop.

"Yeah." he answered Hermione.

"Wow." said Harry. "How far back is Sparda in the family tree?"

Ron was gaping like a fish. Dante felt like mirroring him.

"Ehm, he's actually my…."

"Wait a second." interrupted Ron. "Let me get this straight. He's a demon. With incredible powers. And he's lied to us since the beginning, and everybody's _okay_ with this?" he suddenly yelled, "DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

They all jumped. "Yeah," said Harry at last, as if only just remembering. "You should've told us, Tony."

Ron opened and closed his mouth, again looking like a fish. A goldfish. "Now hold on a sec-"

"Hermione told me the legend of Sparda-" Harry continued, "We know he was a good guy. You didn't have to hide who you are."

"And we know you're not evil." Hermione added firmly. "If that's what you were worried about."

Dante felt a grin slowly start to spread on his face, but he still couldn't get past the sudden lump in his throat.

_Vergil was wrong. They don't blame me for being me….finally I can show someone the actual me!_

The weight of that last thought made him stagger back a bit(or was it blood loss?) only for two sets of arms to grab him and steady him.

"Oh my…Tony! You're covered in blood! I can't believe I didn't notice…Are you hurt?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Like I said, Norbert bit me. It was pretty enthusiastic."

"Yeah. Sit down." said Harry distractedly, guiding him to a sofa. "Do demons feel pain as much as the rest of us?"

"Hurts like hell, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh. Alright then…."

"I'll be fine." Dante cut in. "My healing's incredibly fast. Ron saw my skin mend in seconds. The insides take more time."

"Brilliant." said Harry.

Ron had taken to sulking in a corner. But even Dante could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"I guess you're forgiven." He muttered finally, trying not to sulk but sounding like it anyway.

Dante grinned at him. "Dante."

"What?"

"You said, whatever-the-hell-your-name-is. My name is Dante."

Harry and Hermione smiled broadly at him and opened their mouths to speak. Dante's grin turned into a smirk.

"Son of Sparda, the 2000+ year old Dark Knight." He bowed. "At your service."

Hermione fainted. Harry stood shell-shocked, and Ron, forgetting his sulking, breathed, "Wicked!"

Dante laughed. For however short a time, he thought his friends were lost to him and _man_, did it feel good to have them back!

* * *

As stated above, life no longer remained peaceful. Hermione now frequently dragged Dante off to practice all kinds of small charms on him, something that Dante endured with an impatient aura. To her delight, Dante seemed to be very resistant to magic…but to Dante's irritation, he was not even close to immunity. He knew it was something his father had much more than he did. Not to say he thought he was at the level of Sparda. He had seen his father spar once or twice, and his sword moved so fast that even his half-demon sons couldn't follow it. There was no reason to think that his other abilities did not match his skills with a sword.

After the initial shock had worn off, Harry and Ron went back to treating him like they did before, though Dante had to demonstrate his actual skills on a broomstick the next day. The twists and turns in the air had left Ron breathless and Harry a bit sulky that he wasn't the best Seeker in Gryffindor. Dante hadn't even gotten close to being reassuring; instead he had adopted a holier-than-thou air. Harry had decided he'd go and tell Professor McGonagall to take Dante as his replacement. Dante had dropped his act and threatened to bash his head in with the broom. 'You want the whole school to know what I am?' he had exclaimed, and that had finally caused Harry to relent.

Now that Hermione had dug through the books to find out about the wand-motion and the pronunciation, Dante was managing the Reductor Curse (Reducto) every time, much to Hermione's jealousy(How can you do it?! It's fifth year material!), and Malfoy's consternation, as many of his things were breaking without an explanation. A good example was the ink-pot that had shattered and splayed ink all over his transfiguration class test answer sheet when only ten minutes were remaining. Needless to say, he had failed that exam.

For safety purposes, Neville was still in the dark. He was from a wizardry family that had followed many of the wizardry mottos blindly through the ages. They were mostly good; but there were ridiculous mottos as well, like the fact that all demons were believed to be incapable of even understanding goodness and were to be killed or at least reported as soon as they were seen. To know that his hero (that's what Tony Redgrave was to him now) was a half-demon could very well give him a heart attack.

Dante was mostly the same, but he couldn't get out of his head the things Vergil had said to him. Combined with the fact that Vergil had seemed so much stronger and faster in the duel, he became desperate enough to approach Hermione about it one day.

"Do you know of any things that can suddenly boost demon's abilities?" he asked her, softly over the rustles of turning pages. They were in their usual corner of the library, the place Dante only occupied the day before Potions. The other students kept a little distance from them. Ever since he, Hermione and Harry(Ron had come down with a cold) were caught at midnight on the Astronomy Tower after handing over Norbert to Charlie's friends, people had taken to avoid them. On the bright side, Malfoy had found out about the adventure while snooping about Hagrid's hut. He had gone after them, only to be caught by McGonagall in the Astronomy Tower and given detention with the rest of the adventurers.

Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration essay, which was already twice the size of the required amount. "Why?"

"Vergil. He beat me so easily that day, but that's not the problem." He added hurriedly, seeing Hermione doing an eye roll. "It's his strength. He's much stronger than he was before. And if I have to fight him some day…"

"You won't fight him again, Tony." Old habits. The name hadn't changed.

"I might have to. Who knows?"

Hermione shook her head, bushy hair falling all over her face. She irately pushed them back with one arm. "Don't look for trouble."

"I thought you liked researching?" Dante challenged. "C'mon Hermione, can't I know what happened to my brother? Besides, Sparda family always faces danger. I need to defend myself."

She chewed on her lip, seemingly having an argument with herself. At last she gave a quiet sigh. "They're in the restricted section, and we left the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower."

"Yeah, um….I'll get authorization from Snape."

Hermione's jaws dropped open. It was such a bizarre sight that Dante found himself laughing. "Oh, don't worry, I may be immune to loads of charms, but no one can resist _my _charms."

"You'll get detention, Tony." She warned. "And you won't get the authorization."

"I'll probably get detention." Dante admitted with a loud sigh. "But I _will_ get the authorization."

* * *

"Sir?"

Snape looked up sharply from his papers. Dante smirked to himself. Snape probably never saw a student stay longer than necessary in his class. Upon seeing Dante, Snape's surprised expression changed to exasperation and open hostility as he stared down from his desk at the Gryffindor.

Dante mentally scoffed. _Oh please, compared to my father's looks, you're like a kitten._

"What, Mr. Redgrave?"

"I need authorization to get a book from the restricted section." Dante slapped down a parchment on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've written the whole thing, just sign."

Snape looked like he had just been dumped headfirst into the lake. No, check that, he looked like the lake had been turned upside down and dumped on his head.

Dante had to work _really_ hard to keep a straight face. "It's on demons and my father." He said as an explanation.

Snape had gotten his composure back. "I'm sure the Headmaster can tell you everything you need to know." he said coldly, back to his stoic posture.

"Yeah, let's go to the Headmaster's office everyday and say, 'Tell me stories about my dad!'" Dante retorted. "Jeez, I don't want stories, Professor, I want information on my abilities. From people who has experience with demons. That's all I want."

Snape stared in disbelief, and finally thundered, "Detention, Mr. Redgrave."

Dante shrugged. "Thanks. Now, the signature, sir?"

Snape turned an interesting shade of violet. Dante snorted. Now that was interesting.

"How, exactly, are you planning on using this information?" Snape asked when his face had finally regained its naturally unnatural paleness, his voice still filled with cold disdain.

Oh, this was too much fun.

"I do solemnly swear, sir, that I am up to no good." He said, solemnly enough.

Snape opened his mouth.

"But I do solemnly VOW, sir, that if you don't give me authorization I will destroy every ingredient you have and then the new supplies, and you won't catch me."

Snape's jaws went further apart as he prepared to explode. Dante allowed himself a small smile.

"And I also swear, sir, that I won't break your trust if you give it to me." He finished, openly grinning as he saw Snape's mouth slam shut and his mask fully crumble, giving way to utter surprise.

Dante waited. He was in no hurry. He looked Snape in the eye and let him put together the puzzle and figure out the message: like he did with Hermione.

Dante could've gone to Dumbledore to get the signature. Dante could've tried to sneak in the library himself, and Snape had to know that if he was capable of going into the Forbidden Forest, he was capable of going to the library. But now that he had told Snape, it would be much harder for him to do so.

It wasn't just Snape who had to put his trust in Dante. The boy had already made his choice. And he had chosen to trust Severus Snape of all people.

Without another word, Snape picked up the quill and scribbled a hasty signature on the page. Dante snatched the paper away, and shook his head at the messy signature.

"What's with you and uncleanness?" he groaned.

Snape glared. "Detention for two weeks, Mr. Redgrave. In the dungeons. 7 o'clock."

Dante snorted with laughter. "Oh, don't pretend you're angry. You're just looking for an excuse to get me to spend time with you. That's why you've forgotten to even cut points from Gryff-" he paled and slapped his hands over his mouth.

Snape sneered. "20 points from Gryffindor."

"Bast**d." muttered Dante

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the professor hissed.

"Clustered." he said lamely. "That blood in that jar…"

Snape eyed him with his upper lip curled, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Here it is!" Hermione cried. "The swords of Sparda: Rebellion, Yamato and Force Edge."

Three heads bent over the page. "So?" Ron said at last.

"There!" Harry pointed. The line he was indicating was near the end of the paragraph with the heading, 'Rebellion'.

They read it and looked up at each other, horror written on every line of their faces.

_Devil Trigger is a power given to the wielder by the sword as a sign of complete submission. It is unleashed by a stab clean through the heart of the owner._

Dante was the first to react. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said, jumping up and running to the window to throw aside the curtains and breathe deeply.

"So Vergil was-" Hermione breathed, after a long silence.

"Tony thinks so." Ron said, though he looked sick as well. "Who says it's true? Maybe-"

"Oh, no." Dante said from his position by the window. "I recognize that trigger in the picture. I saw it the day we were dueling."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Right." said Harry. "So that means demons can survive a stab through the heart?"

"Not everyone." Dante muttered, running a hand through his silver hair. "I guess we're special cases. Comes with being Sparda's sons."

"Creepy. So how are people supposed to kill you?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Dante spread his arms. "I'm not even sure myself."

"So demons don't age, and some demons can't be killed. Blimey, you guys don't even NEED a sorcerer's stone."

"Yeah," Dante said distractedly, "But we're half-demons. We probably age-" he stopped short.

_So that's why! Vergil thinks that all he needs to be all but completely immune to death is the sorcerer's stone!_

Dante grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Damn. He'll never back out."

"What?" it was Hermione, looking suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing. Um…don't we have the detention today?"

She glanced at the clock, and gulped. "Goodness! We're late!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Yes, I gave Flamel his own card. After what he invented, I like to think he should get one. I don't know if he's supposed to have one, but this is an AU, so what's wrong with changing more things?


	9. Foreboding Happenings

Their moods were very gloomy by the time they said goodbye to Ron and began walking down the stairs. Tony, though, somehow kept himself in better spirits.

"Anyone noticed the irony?" he asked cheerfully. "We go out after active hours and break school rules, and so they force us to go out during curfew and technically break school rules."

Harry attempted a chuckle. It came out choked. Tony turned to look at them, eyebrows raised.

"What are you so scared about?"

"I don't know. That's the problem: We don't know what the punishment will be."

"Maybe they'll feed us to Norbert's mummy. That's the real one, by the way. Not Hagrid."

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, looking like she was about to be sick. Harry glared at Tony, who seemed confused.

"What? I'm just trying to-"

"Don't. You're doing a terrible job." Harry assured him.

Tony shrugged at that, and fell silent. Harry shot him a jealous look; he really wished he could be that calm.

They met Filch and Malfoy at the entrance hall. Now joined by the Slytherin boy, they quietly followed Filch, who chattered away happily about morbid punishments. Tony rolled his eyes, and to Harry's unutterable astonishment, picked up Mrs. Norris from the floor and cradled her in his arms.(1) She sniffed and growled at him, and Tony snorted. "Get your own rats, Your Highness!"

She hissed quietly and tried to scratch at his arms. Tony sandwiched her legs between his chest and arms. "Jeez, I've got it, I've got it! Why is it that every single female I meet boss me around?"

Filch had turned his head by then, and his eyes narrowed at the feline who was now pulling out a slick, brown dead rat from Tony's robe pocket.(2) Harry thought his own eyes might pop out of their sockets. Tony brought Mrs. Norris a _treat_. Tony brought _Mrs. Norris_ a treat! And the cat actually seemed to like him!

It seemed Filch had noticed the last part as well, because though he scowled, he didn't say anything about it. The rest of the way was passed in thankful silence.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Tony broke out into a grin and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee as his spirits seemed to lift. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"Next time, I'll get in trouble a bit faster, thanks." Tony replied, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. There was a sword peeking out from under his cloak.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

Harry noted he didn't ask Tony. Maybe he knew what sort Tony was by then.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "They're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd —"

"— tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. Tony snickered and gave Hagrid a thumb up. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Righ' Tony?"

Tony shrugged. Hagrid looked worried. Harry thought he had ample reason.

"Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.("Ah, shame!" said Tony) "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff 'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Tony, an' Fang'll go the other. Look after 'em, Tony. Both of 'em."

"Sure." said Tony, grinning evilly at Malfoy who seemed to be resisting the urge to back up a step.

"Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go. Oh, somethin' fer the two o' yeh, Tony, know how ter use a sword?" with a wink, Hagrid pulled out Rebellion from his cloak.

Harry thought Tony's cheeks were going to burst, so big was his smile. He reached up and took the sword, caressing it lovingly before setting it on his back. Malfoy seemed to be torn between relieved and afraid.

"Thank the old man for me, Hagrid." said Tony.

"O' course." said Hagrid. "Le's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Tony, and Fang took the right.

"Don't get in trouble, Tony." Hermione murmured to him as they parted. "Don't let Malfoy goad you into doing anything rash."

"C'mon, did you see his face?" Tony laughed. He looked exulted. "Oh, we're having fun."

* * *

Dante knelt beside a small puddle of silver blood in the ground. A part of him was screaming at him to pick it up and taste it, but he resisted it.

"Getting closer." he said softly. "C'mon, boy!"

Fang didn't need to be told that, he was already wrapped around Dante as it was. He followed the eleven year old closely, ears drooping and tail between its legs. Malfoy was trying to be brave, but it was obvious he was afraid.

"So…your father." Dante murmured, after another glance at the blonde's ashen face. "How was he like at Christmas?"

Malfoy jumped at the unexpected sound. He turned and eyed Dante with open suspicion. "What's that to you?"

"Well, I'm sure you had loads of fun." Dante waved it off, his sardonic tone making Malfoy even more suspicious. "How's your preparation for exam coming along?"

Malfoy huffed and turned away. "Better than you, Redgrave. You just barely pass the class test as it is. Save a seat next to Granger in the exam, that's the only way you're ever going to make it to 2nd year."

"Oh, no, I think I'll leave them to Crabbe and Goyle." Dante replied smoothly. "You know, let you keep your bodyguards up to 3rd year."

"They're not my bodyguards." Malfoy said, looking flushed.

"Sure, sure. Look, Draco," Dante enjoyed the bristle the word earned him, "Fifteen minutes without them, and you're so scared you're shaking."

"It's cold." Malfoy defended.

"In the middle of March? Oh, sorry, I totally forgot: This is Antarctica!"

Malfoy didn't say anything, just seethed. Dante scowled. He'd finally had enough. He was going to teach this brat a lesson.

He waited for a few moments, and then purposely channeled his demonic powers into his throat and let out a loud growl from behind. He himself was impressed at the sound that emerged. The effects were more than satisfying.

Malfoy screamed and sent up a shower of red sparks, and simultaneously looked around for Dante. Not finding him, he grabbed Fang and let out a very girlish whimper.

Dante howled with laughter. Malfoy started, his gaze snapping to Dante. His face reddened comically as he saw Dante doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed uproariously.

"You think this is funny?" Malfoy hissed.

"Course it is." Dante straightened. "Oh, your face!" he made an effort to make his voice serious. "Go ahead, then, Hagrid will probably switch teams now. You can stay with him if you want to -" he trailed off.

Something was moving in the forest. A dark shadow. Dante's powers tinged beneath his skin. Something was terribly wrong.

"Draco." he said softly. "Can you see Hagrid?"

"No." Malfoy murmured, sounding scared. A part of Dante noted he didn't object to Dante saying his first name. "Why?"

"I…" he trailed off, drawing his sword. "Stay with Fang. I'm going."

"Redgrave! Hey, you can't just-"

"There!" Dante pointed. "There's Hagrid, and there's his team. I can hear their footsteps. You go ahead, I'll be right behi-"

But Malfoy clutched his arm. Dante didn't laugh. The pure terror on his classmate's face was not something to laugh at. Instead, he slowly pried his sleeve off and said, "You'll be alright. And I'll be back."

He ran off without looking back. He didn't know what the thing was, but he knew something that dark couldn't possibly belong in this forest.

* * *

He picked up the trail within a few moments and started walking quickly and silently. It didn't take him long to catch sight of his prey. The black creature was crawling on all fours, but it was moving very fast. It looked more like a hooded human than a beast.

Dante was about to go forward and confront it, but he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

It was a dead unicorn, arguably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The hooded thing crawled swiftly to it, and began to drink from its neck. Dante snorted to himself, unwilling to even acknowledge the fear that was building in him.

"Hey," he called, holding his sword at the ready, "You thirsty?"

The figure lifted its head, and Dante saw silver blood dripping.

"Really thirsty, aren't you? That can't be too good to drink." He took a step forward. "But then, a human-like creature who crawls can't have a good sense of dignity, right? I can get you Fang's water dish, probably."

The figure looked at him, down to his sword, and suddenly turned to run.

"Oh no, you don't!" With four swift steps, Dante was in a position to dive, and he did, straight onto the thing's back, and pulled off the hood.

A snake-like face met his eyes. The features included a nearly non-existent nose and glowing red eyes, staring at him from a bald head that looked remarkably human…and then the figure whirled about and cast a jet of purple light at him. Dante was slammed into the closest tree, and his vision became blurry as he stared after the retreating figure. He hadn't seen the front, blinded by the light, but he had smelled the body, and it was _reeking_ of garlic.

"Two faced, huh?" he breathed. "See you, professor. See you, Lordy Voldy."

And then, the world swam and he knew no more.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Dante opened his eyes to see a half-lion, half-human looking down at him. "You're late for the show." He croaked, pointing a finger at it(he or she? It looked like a he…). "It's interval, pal."

The creature furrowed his brow slightly. "You are as unusual as they say. You are the son of Sparda; Dante?"

"Congratulations." Dante replied. "And yeah, I do my best. Can I have a ride?"

The creature looked him up and down. He gave a nod, and Dante pulled himself to his feet and jumped all the way up to his back.

"What does who say about me?" he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was sleepy…

"Firenze!" another creature was coming into view, with red hair, followed by another with dark hair. Both looked older than Firenze.

"What are you doing?" yelled the redhead. "You have a child on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the son of Sparda, Dante. He has been through an ordeal, and it is better for him to go back to school as quickly as possible."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

The other pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in a gloomy voice.

The redhead kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray children in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger. Dante shifted slightly but did not look up.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with children alongside me if I must."

Dante looked up from where he had rested his head against Firenze's hair.

"You stargazer lot are really annoying, you know that?" he called. "I'm trying to sleep here. And by the way, your business sounds way more boring than mule's, and that's saying something."

The redhead spluttered, clearly not used to be talked to that way. "You're-" he began.

"Doing something more productive than you lot." Dante retorted. "By the way, what do you guys even do during the day? Daydreaming of the stars?"

Firenze tensed beneath him, and galloped away before the speechless redhead could say anything more. Dante winced at the pace his mount had set.

"Um…look, if I've offended you…then well….you had it coming, anyway. Always staring at the stars, getting predictions from the stars and then not using it anywhere…what are you guys even doing?" he winced at his own attitude. Not because he didn't think they were justified, but because if Firenze threw him off now…well.

Firenze didn't reply for a moment. "Centaurs do not set themselves against what we foresee in the stars." He said finally. "But this is a situation in which I daresay we might make an exception. You have already had a most eventful year, son of Sparda."

"And I'm about to have more?" Dante guessed. "You fortune-tellers are all the same, pal. Always ill-omens."

The creature seemed puzzled. "What did you call us?"

"Fortune-tellers? Frauds who predict the future by stars and things." Dante replied. The creature seemed angry at that.

"Centaurs are not frauds." He said. "But there are a few occasions in which the stars have been read wrongly. Son of Sparda, can you truly not think of one reason by which your life may be placed in jeopardy?"

"By the end of the school year?" Dante asked. "I dunno…good old Voldy really doesn't seem strong enough. He caught me off my guard, won't happen again."

"But is there someone who is?" the centaur pressed.

Dante let out a soft sigh. _Vergil. _"That's what you think?" he asked tiredly, leaning forward to place his head against the centaur's neck. "That he'll even kill me if it means he'll get power?"

"We do not judge by our personal opinions, son of Sparda."

"Yeah. The stars. Well, for a fortune-teller, you're not bad. But you're wrong." He drew himself up. "Vergil may _try _to kill me. But I'll kick his…" he bit his lip. "Back." He finished lamely.

"Well…" there was a quiet sigh. "I do detect the required determination in you. The required strength, however-"

"Tony!"

Harry and Hermione emerged from a cluster of trees to their left, running full speed towards them. Fang followed closely, barking. After them came Hagrid, his huge form easily swiping the two eleven year olds aside as he made a beeline for the centaur and his burden.

"Hullo, Firenze." boomed Hagrid as he shook the creature by the hand. "All right?"

"Well enough." Firenze replied. Dante jumped down from his back.

"Thanks." He said to the centaur. "No hard feelings?"

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. Thanks again."

Hagrid exchanged pleasantries with Firenze. Dante was dragged aside by Hermione and Harry.

"Are you okay? You look horrible!" Hermione blurted. "Oh, you're shaking!"

"Still?" Dante looked down in surprise. "Oh. I need to sleep it off."

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Malfoy told us you went off after something. He seemed scared."

Dante lifted a brow in surprise. Malfoy was standing a few feet away, beside Fang. He was staring at the ground. So he was worried?

He was pleased to note his voice was as cool as ever when he said, "Scared? Why doesn't _that _surprise me?"

* * *

What followed was rather unique. Dante went to see Dumbledore about Quirrell the next day, and got the response he least expected.

"Let him face it?" he repeated in disbelief. "You want me to let Harry face it?"

"I have reason to believe young Harry will come into contact with Lord Voldemort many more times, Dante. It's better to-"

"I don't think so, sir." Dante said coolly, but suddenly a smirk spread over his face.

"What say you to _me_ trying my hand at a Dark Lord? I'll need practice."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Dante, you do realize what fighting a human with no demonic qualities entrails? Make no mistake, you will not be fighting Lord Voldemort; you'll be fighting Professor Quirrell."

Dante let out a loud sigh. He really didn't enjoy the idea of having to hurt a human; it was, to him, like a chivalrous man felt about hurting a woman.

"Well, then, I won't fight Quirrell for Harry. I'll just…you know, see that he doesn't end up dead."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "Good."

"I'm worried about something else though."

Dumbledore leaned forward, studying him from behind his spectacles. "Yes?" he pressed.

"Vergil. He-" Dante cut himself off. Telling Dumbledore might end up getting Vergil expelled. And truth be told, he didn't want to see that happen. Not after what Vergil had told him about his life these last two years. "Well, he's rearing up for a duel."

"Are _you_?" his grand-uncle asked softly.

"No." Dante replied truthfully. "It might turn out more…deadly than intended. Well, I'd better be off." He climbed up the stairs without permission, and came back with two strawberry sundaes easily balanced in his arms.

"You'll get fat." he warned, pointing with his thumb back at the makeshift fridge.

"So people have been telling me for the past fifty years." Dumbledore winked, and Dante grinned.

"Bye, Uncle Albus. Oh, lovely password."

Dumbledore beamed. "Well, that is reassuring. Minerva and Severus were telling me off."

Dante shrugged as he walked through the doorway. "Why should they? It's way better than some of the other things you could've picked, like lollypop."

He went out of sight, leaving Dumbledore looking thoughtful. "Lollypop." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Dante entered the common room late that evening, thinking through what he was going to tell his friends.

"Tony? Where've you been?" Hermione scolded, as usual. "You're falling behind, the exams are only a week away!"

Dante looked around. The common room was filled with students. "Pass me the Transfiguration copy." he said. "By the way, remember I told you about seeing some weird creature yesterday in the forest?"

"Yeah, you never told us what happened." Ron cut in.

"Later." Dante replied, flipping through the pages.

As they read and wrote things down, the common room slowly emptied. Dante finished off the chapter in Charms he was reading and went to stand by the fireplace.

"I'm pretty sure I actually saw Voldemort in the forest last night." He said without any preamble.

Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth. Ron gasped. Harry became white.

Dante continued on, "Voldemort was-"

"Don't say the name!" Ron whispered.

"Good old Voldy-" Dante amended, ignoring Ron's wince, "-was drinking the unicorn's blood. Why was he doing that, yes, Miss hand-in-the air Granger?"

Hermione scowled, but she did answer. "Unicorn's blood lengthens one's lifespan. However, the drinker's life will be cursed the moment the blood touches his lips."

"Five points to Gryffindor." grinned Dante. "So he was doing that, and I offered to do him one better and get him Fang's water dish."

Hermione looked rather ill. Ron didn't look much better. "Tony…" she said in a small voice. "You need to stop doing that."

"No, I don't. Anyway, so he turned and ran - That's right, Ron, he ran from me. I managed to jump him though. I saw his face. It looks sorta like a snake's. But he slipped from my grasp," at everyone's disbelieving look, he added, "Well, he cast some spell at me and ran off. I was knocked out-" His ears turned red, to his mortification, "And when I woke, this centaur had found me and he gave me a ride on his back. He told me that creature was Oldy Voldy and that he was after the stone in the school." Lying didn't feel very good, he realized.

"So it was You-Know-Who that cursed you?" Hermione murmured. "Tony, you should go to the hospital wing."

"I took all my classes today, Hermione." Dante retorted. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong with you?" Ron repeated in disbelief. "Yeah, except your head that's screwed up the wrong way."

Dante shot him a dirty look. "I'm not the one who looks like his head is always set on fire."

Harry got up and began pacing the length of the common room. "So Voldemort is out there….waiting for Snape to bring him the stone-" Dante scoffed in his mind, _Snape, right… "_so that he can come back. And if he comes back…"

"Whoa, Harry, slow down." Dante held up a hand. "He's not coming back. Leave that to me."

"If he comes back-" Harry went on, "He'll kill me and take over the school…well, I guess Snape'll be real happy."

"He's. Not. Coming. Back." Dante repeated. "Get this through your thick skull, Harry."

"How'd you know?" Harry whirled on him.

"Because I know that with my power, I can stop him. I just need a bit of help. From all of you. I gotta warn you though, it'll be very, very hard. And it might be painful."

"Anything." said Hermione and Harry, together, even though the former looked a bit pale.

Dante walked back to the first year boy's dormitory, and came down a few minutes later with Rebellion in his hand.

"I need you to unleash my DT."

They stared at him, jaws hanging open.

"Well?" he hissed. "You said 'anything'…"

The room exploded as three voice began shouting together.

"Are you mental?" Ron yelled. "No, don't answer that. What the bloody hell do you think you're-"

"We can do this together!" Harry said at the same time, shaking his head. "There's no need for you to-"

"You can't do that, Tony!" Hermione protested. "We'll tell the professors and they'll sort it out!"

_Already tried that._"Tell them what?" Dante challenged. "'Sir, a Dark Lord who's supposed to be dead is drinking unicorn blood and also cursed me, all just outside the school'? They'll just tell me my memories are jumbled together because of that spell."

"We can just tell them to strengthen the protection…"

"If there was any way to make it stronger, they would've done that. That dog's probably just the beginning. Hagrid said it, didn't he…other professors helped with the protection."

"Well," Harry said firmly, "We're not doing it, Tony, end of story. Let's get some sleep."

Dante glared at them all. "I'll do it by myself, then."

"You're joking!" said Ron.

"No, but he's probably bluffing." Harry said. "No, Tony, our answer stays."

"And we don't even know if you'll survive a stab through the heart!" Hermione cut in. "All we know is what a book says!"

Dante's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Really, Hermione?" he asked incredulously. "You're doubting books?"

The girl flushed. "Well…the thing is, Tony…I can't believe you'll even think that we'll do this!"

Dante rubbed his head. "If Voldy comes back-" Ron inhaled sharply at the name, "-he'll kill you, Harry."

"That's not the point here." Harry muttered, but he did look a bit pale.

"Don't play hero." Dante hissed, frustrated.

"Play hero? I'm not the one who's trying to sacrifice himself to save the wizardry world."

"Hm." Dante fell silent, with a scowl etched on his face. But slowly, the scowl got morphed into a somewhat hesitant, if genuine, smile.

"Thanks." he said quietly. "I really wasn't looking forward to have a sword through my chest."

The others smiled, relieved. "Especially not your jumbo sized sword." Ron added.

"Hey!"

* * *

Dante blinked his eyes open, and took in the darkness around him. The moonlight ray on the last bed of the dormitory suggested that it was at least midnight. At first, he didn't quite realize what had woken him. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Contrary to popular belief, he was a very light sleeper. It might just be someone tossing in their bed.

A gasp came from inside Harry's four poster. Dante's eyes widened in realization he identified the problem: His friend was having a nightmare.

He stood up and crossed the distance between the two beds in a few strides. He parted the curtains and looked down. Harry was twitching, but his eyes were still closed. Beads of sweat covered his forehead.

Dante leaned over him and shook his shoulder. "Harry? Hey, wake up."

Harry bolted upright, and it was only Dante's quick reflexes that saved him from being head-butted. Harry stared at him with wild, haunted eyes, evidently not completely back from the land of dreaming.

"You were having a nightmare." Dante said, holding up his hands in a non-threatening posture.

Harry slumped. "Sorry I woke you." he said hoarsely, pressing a hand to his forehead and wiping at the sweat.

"Sorry's not gonna help." Dante said flippantly. Harry didn't reply, used to his friend's attitude. "Let's hear what ruined my sleep." He shoved at Harry until he moved over, and sat down with his back against a pillow. He crossed his arms and waited.

Harry looked down at the covers and didn't answer.

Dante poked his shoulder none-too-gently. Harry winced and rubbed at the spot. "Go on, tell me."

Harry chewed on his lower lip. And Dante understood.

"Voldemort and your parents?" he asked in a soft voice. Harry looked up in astonishment, clearly not expecting such a gentle tone to come from Tony Redgrave's mouth. Then he chuckled slightly.

"You know, don't you? What it feels like?"

Dante nodded simply.

"I don't remember my parents though." Harry said softly. "I only remember…a flash of green light. I saw Voldemort…it was a hooded figure, like you said…with the face of a snake. Then I heard a woman screaming…" he swallowed. Dante waited silently. "I think it was mum."

Dante clenched his fingers around the cover of the bed and tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

"And that flash of green light…and I woke up. Do you think…that's how…"

"Maybe." Dante said simply. "This happens often?"

Harry shook his head. "Just tonight."

"Makes sense. I would've heard."

Harry shifted uneasily. Dante lowered the pillow and sat up straighter. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. No doubt his friend wanted to ask him about his own childhood….but Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he lay back down under the covers.

Dante smiled, pleasantly surprised. "So…dreaming about Voldemort. Believe me, he's really ugly. Nothing to…"

"Shut up, Tony!" Harry's muffled voice came from under the pillow. Dante snickered and stood up. He climbed into his own bed, smiling to himself. And he could just see Harry's grinning face under his eyelids.

The next night, when Harry was roughly shaken awake from the clutches of his nightmare, he simply mumbled a 'thanks' and went to sleep without even noticing who it was. And if he found the covers pulled up over his shoulders when he woke in the morning, well, Tony swore it was just the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I find it hard to believe that animals can be evil. Especially cats, or dogs. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Norris can't be the skinny evil thing Harry figures it to be.
> 
> 2: Nope, not Scabbers. It would've been great if it was. Unfortunately, I don't think even Dante's strange enough to feed Ron's pet to a cat.


	10. A Storm Approaches

The tests started soon enough, and the days passed by in a blur and before long, the last two exams were looming over them, both on the same day.

The first exam brought about mixed feelings.

"What the hell's the problem with McGonagall?" Dante grumbled as they walked out of the hall. "Transforming a perfectly good mouse into a snuffbox! Why would people need that spell anyway?"

"Mine had whiskers." Ron said, shuddering. "I plucked a few off before she caught me, though."

"Mine had the tail sticking out." Harry said. "I could swear it was wriggling when McGonagall took points off of me…"

"The snuffbox seemed too plain!" said Hermione. "The design was too light in places-"

Ron rolled his eyes heavenwards. "You okay?" Dante asked Harry, who was rubbing his forehead.

"My scar." Harry replied. "It's burning ever since we found you in the forest."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told him.

"I'm not ill." said Harry. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming."

Dante smirked. "Bring it on, then!"

Ron and Hermione sent him incredulous looks. Harry shook his head. "I'm serious."

"You three have done nothing except being serious since the start of this exam." Dante put his hands on his hips. "And I've had just about enough of that. History exam's in an hour, get reading or whatever it is you do, and I expect you all to be cheerful in two hours tops."

Harry smiled tightly at that, but he still seemed restless.

"Harry, relax," said Ron, "Hermione's right, the stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"Yeah." Harry said absently, "Maybe…"

* * *

Just past the two hour mark, the bell chimed, and they all came out of their last exam, History of Magic. Dante let out a slight whoop and ran to the giant squid basking in the shallows. He poked the tentacles for a moment, and then jumped up to the nearest tree and vanished from sight.

Ron watched him with open jealousy. "Being half-demon's fun." he said.

Hermione sat down on the grass, pulling out her exam question paper. Ron crumpled it up. "Stop that. It makes me nervous."

Hermione sighed, but relented.

Harry rolled over onto his back on the grass, staring up at the sky. He couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Dante went up to the castle, searching for his sword. Tonight he was going to pull Quirrell's turban off, even if it meant going against Dumbledore. He had just about enough of watching Harry have nightmares and scar-aches.

He found his sword and went to Dumbledore's office. He might as well give his great-uncle a warning first.

It came as a shock to see Vergil standing outside Dumbledore's office, frustration evident on his face. He was rubbing his knuckles, making Dante snicker as his twin tried to stare down the gargoyle.

"Get lost, Verge." He said with a smirk. "Can't even guess a password."

Vergil glared at him. "I invite you to try."

Dante puffed out his chest and shoved Vergil out of the way. "Strawberry sundae!"

The gargoyle didn't budge. Dante felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, but the feeling was gone when he heard a very undignified snort. He glowered at Vergil, who was pressing his lips together hard to stifle his laughter.

"Strawberry sundae? Really, Dante!"

"Stop doing rhymes." Dante grumbled. He looked at the gargoyle with an offended expression. "I can get this." He said, schooling his features.

"Lemon drop! Bortie Bott's every flavor beans! Toffee!"

The lion stared at him vacantly.

"Ice-cream! Sherbet lemon!"

No answer.

"Jeez!" Dante rolled his eyes. "This old man's actually picked a new password at my words. The one time he actually shouldn't have listened to me…" His eyes widened. "Oh no! He didn't!" he turned to the door, ignoring Vergil's snickering. "Lollypop?"

The gargoyle moved aside. Vergil blinked while Dante just shook his head with a snort.

Vergil scowled, pushed past him and began making his way up. Chuckling under his breath, Dante followed.

The office was empty. Dante looked around at the bookshelves and then to the neatly arranged papers on the desk. "Professor Dumbledore!" he yelled. No one answered.

"Upstairs, maybe." said Vergil, and he walked purposefully towards the stairs. Dante watched him go, then opened a drawer and pulled out a shiny box. He threw back the lid and popped two sherbet lemons in his mouth. The stuff was actually good.

He sat down in Dumbledore's chair and waited for his brother to come back, consuming about a dozen sweets in that time. Dumbledore didn't come.

"He's not here." Vergil called, coming down the stairs, Yamato grasped in his hand. Dante jumped up at the sight of it.

"What are you doing?" he called. "He confiscated it."

"You're talking about rules?" Vergil shot back, already halfway down the stairs leading outside. Dante let his eyes fall closed. Yamato and Vergil, and the Sorcerer's Stone. Coupled with Dumbledore's absence, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

A light weight settled on his arm. Looking up, he saw the beautiful bird he had seen on Dumbledore's shoulder, once or twice. He had been told it was a phoenix, named…

"Hey, Fawkes." He said, stroking the bird. "Where'd your master go?"

The bird let out a quiet, musical note, flying to the window. Dante felt a sinking weight in his chest.

"Out? Uncle Albus went out of the school without you?"

He could've sworn the bird had nodded.

"Merlin…!" he breathed. "Be back, Fawkes."

He ran down the stairs. He had to go and check on Fluffy.

* * *

Dante ran and jumped the whole way to the third floor. Professor McGonagall was yelling at Harry in the corridor, so he quickly hid behind the doorway.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own House!"

"What happened?" Dante asked them, as they morosely made their way back.

"Hagrid told Snape about Fluffy-" Harry began.

"He _said _it was _Snape_?" Dante cut in.

Ron glared. "Oh, not that again!"

"No." Harry said quickly. "Hagrid said the stranger kept his hood up. But he got Hagrid drunk, and Hagrid told him how to get past Fluffy. We tried to tell McGonagall and she didn't believe us….don't say 'I-told-you-so'…and Dumbledore's got a letter from the Ministry of Magic and he's out-"

"I know. I went upstairs today to see him."

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"Oh." Dante scratched his head. "I needed lemon drops." He tried.

Ron and Harry now watched him with open suspicion.

Dante stared back. "What? I needed it. Dumbledore's always got his stack full. Snape made good on his threat to 'see the Headmaster' once. He dragged me to the office, and the old man and I struck up a friendship of sorts. Dumbledore said I could come back anytime."

Fortunately, for Dante, that was a believable story, and they bought it. Harry sighed. "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail."

And the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

Dante stared at him. Harry was pale and his eyes were glittering. Was this the night, then?

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." Harry finished in one breath.

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them. Dante suppressed the urge to smile. It was good to see the spark of fire in Harry's eyes, the one that said he was capable of fighting if it came to it.

It also meant that he had the elements necessary to become a rather cool guy one day.

"You're right, Harry," said Hermione finally, in a small voice

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

Dante didn't think so. It had to be Dumbledore. _He's staged the whole thing. Thanks a lot, Uncle Albus!_

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All — all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

Dante smiled at her. "Good for you." All traces of humor had vanished from his face. The truth of what was happening was finally dawning on him, and he did his best to hide the weakening in his knees. Quirrell didn't alarm him in the slightest, Vergil did. His brother knew Dumbledore was not in the school; this was the best chance he would get to make a grab for the Stone. Dante knew what he had to do. He knew who could help him with it. But he didn't enjoy it.

He looked at all three of them for a moment, fully aware he might not even see them again. But he had to take the chance. He nodded to himself, turned to go.

"Tony!" Hermione yelled after him, sounding scared. Dante realized he must've been acting very out of character. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I got something I need to do. If I'm not back in time, go without me, I'll catch up."

"Where?" Hermione asked desperately, and Dante realized they would follow him if he didn't give an answer.

"I need to go to the centaurs." He answered truthfully, and all but ran off before they could ask another question. He clutched Rebellion tighter. The sword was vibrating slightly, or was it his own hand trembling?

* * *

"You didn't see Vergil kill me, did you?" Dante asked him, desperately. (1)

Firenze shook his head, looking very conflicted.

"Then the stars don't really say no to this, right? One stab. You know it won't kill me. You said you set yourself against what is lurking in this forest. Well, how is Voldemort coming back worse than a son of Sparda going to the evil side with complete immortality? Voldemort's a human, for goodness' sake!"

Firenze looked down at the sword he was holding. "Yes." He said slowly. "I believe I should be able to follow through with-"

"Go on, then." Dante interrupted. "We're wasting time. You stargazer's probably don't give a damn about time, but we mere mortals do. Here, look," he circled a spot over his heart, "Here's your target. Don't screw this up."

Firenze raised the sword slowly. "Brace yourself." He told Dante, who had squeezed his eyes shut and was standing rigid. "Try to relax."

Dante let loose a humorless snort at the absurdity of the situation, but his shoulders did slump slightly.

"I think it will be better for you to lie down."

"Oh, no." Dante snapped his eyes open. "I'm not some virgin sacrifice to be killed at the alter or something. I'm standing."

A quiet sigh."Very well."

He kept his eyes closed even as he heard the sharp whoosh of blade cutting through air.

And then there was agony. A piercing pain erupted in his chest, and soon another similar sensation ravaged his back, making his whole torso explode with searing pain. Stars danced wildly in front of his eyes, and Dante realized vaguely that he was now on the ground. On instinct, he tried to move, only to send sheer agony shooting up and down his torso. It was no use anyway; he was immobile. The sword had rammed him through and embedded itself in the hard forest floor, pinning him in place. The pain was blinding, now spreading to his entire body, and he could barely register his own choked cry of pain as his own movements caused the sword to rip through still intact flesh. His hands tried to move up and grasp at the blade, but his limbs felt incredibly heavy and fell back to the ground. He heard his own strangled gasp as he tried, unsuccessfully, to take a breath. The world was dissolving into small specks of blackness in front of his eyes. He could see Firenze's worried face blurring over him as his pain slowly lessened to a dull, distant ache.

He was dying; and all Dante could think about was how horribly wrong it had gone.

* * *

Firenze watched the boy as he went limp. He was mostly silent; which was a relief because this would mean the whole process would not attract attention.

The Devil Trigger was taking a long time to unleash. The sword would have to be pulled out soon if he didn't want the boy to die. He had already lost more blood than it was safe to, even for demons.

And then, Dante's eyes snapped open, and Firenze leapt to the side to dodge the flying sword.

* * *

Power! Anger! Hunger!

He…who was he?...jumped to his feet in one smooth movement, feeling energy fuel his body. He struggled forward…Why couldn't he move faster? He had to spend his energy…yes, there was a tree…

He caught the sword as it fell from the sky and thrust it with all his might into the tree, and pulled. Yes, it felt good, but it wouldn't come out. Why wouldn't it come out? Because he didn't have enough…

POWER!

He suddenly felt a surge of energy unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was new, it was wonderful…

PAIN!

Oh god, was this much pain even possible? And a hoarse voice was screaming, whoever it was seemed badly hurt….did they hurt as much as he did? And then there was his energy, draining, draining…

All of his being seemed to leave his body in that moment, and his world faded to black.

* * *

Firenze laid the sword down onto the ground next to the ever-spreading pool of blood. He had already done more than centaurs should, he couldn't increase it by carrying the boy into the castle.

"You are a most remarkable creature." He said quietly. "Good luck, son of Sparda."

* * *

Dante woke with a dull ache in his chest. He tried to sit up, and noted, with considerable surprise, how incredibly weak he felt.

He put his palms flat against the ground and heaved himself up to a sitting position. His hands were resting in a warm puddle. Frowning, he lifted a hand and brought it in front of his face. It was slick with blood.

"Oh." He mouthed silently. He drew his knees up and pushed himself off the ground. A light shone directly into his eyes; he frowned and looked down. His robe was illuminated in the moonlight.

_Moonlight?!_

It was night then. Vergil had to be gone by now. And he was about half-kilometers inside the forest. He looked about and decided that the quickest way was over the treetops.

* * *

"Do you suppose we should've told one of the professors?" Hermione asked, quietly, as they made their way to the room next to the Devil's snare.

"They'd expel him if they find him in the forest." Harry replied flatly.

"He's already broken more rules than Fred and George had managed in the entirety of their three years." muttered Ron. "Yeah, Harry's probably right."

"But if You-know-who is there….Tony may need help!"

Harry shook his head, trying to convince himself of his own words as he said, "Tony can handle himself. He's already done it once. Besides, we can't turn back unless we want Snape to get the stone."

* * *

Dante all but soared over the last of the trees and jumped down the fifteen feet to the ground flawlessly. His leaps had become much longer; and no height could cause him even bruises. He felt invincible. This half kilometer had taken only about a minute.

Dante ran into the castle and up the stairs in the entrance hall. He didn't even pause for breath as he came up to the first of the moving stairs. The first was pointed the exact opposite direction from where he wanted to go. He shrugged to himself and bent his knees to jump.

"Well, well, well."

Dante groaned as he heard the footsteps. "Not you again."

"Mr. Redgrave? Pray tell, what are you doing in the first floor at this time of the night?"

Dante's lips twitched. Snape needed a lesson. And he knew just the thing. This prat was going to get a serious shock.

"Judging by the fact that you're looking for the stairs, one would think that you were coming from the outside." The footsteps paused just behind Dante. "What reason could you have for being outside at this time of the night, Mr. Redgrave? Well, perhaps your head of House can extract that answer better…along with about, I say, a hundred points from Gryffindor and a one way ticket to the muggle world."

Dante grinned to himself and didn't move.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Snape snarled, and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

The Potions Master gasped and recoiled a second later. Dante grinned wider; he knew he looked like a zombie with his naturally pale face and eyes and the hole ripped through his robe. Not to mention the blood that covered him.

"Mr. Red-"

Dante transformed. It caused a sharp pain to shoot through him, but it was worth it. Snape barely stopped a cry; his eyes became wide as saucers and his jaw went slack, showing yellow teeth. Dante thought he'd need to send him a toothbrush and paste next Christmas.

"Bye, sir." He himself was astonished at the deep and feral voice that came from his throat. Snape pulled out his wand with a shaky hand and pointed it at his student. Dante looked up, and with a great leap, landed on the third floor stairs. He ran up to the corridor, reached the door in three seconds, transformed back to his normal self -delighted to see no blood on him anymore- and entered.

The huge eyes of the three-headed dog stared back at him. Dante shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he drew Rebellion. Now he really wished he hadn't given Snape a reason to come after him.

"I suppose there's no point in asking you to go back to sleep?" he asked meekly.

The dog stood straight, and growled. Dante thinned his lips. "No point at all." His eyes rested on the trapdoor. He didn't want to kill the thing; Hagrid would drown in his own tears. All he needed to do was reach the door under its paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I know finding Firenze is really, really hard. I'll leave it up to you readers to fill in how Dante found him with your own imagination!


End file.
